Devon's Despicable Plan
by WyldClaw
Summary: WCverse fanfic. read Pokemon the movie 2000 II : larwence's revenge and my cydaquil's painful past fanfics first. cyndaquil is accidentally pokemon-napped by her old abusive 'trainer' devon, but something's different about him . will ash find her? what's devon's plan? read on to find out pls R&R thanks. complete
1. Giovanni's deal

Giovanni's deal by WyldClaw

Plot: this is the sequel to my "Cyndaquil's Painful Past" fanfic. It takes place at the end of the second Red Gyarados episode but due to being part of the WCverse, it has been modified. I don't own anyone in this chapter . I began this back in december 2009 and finished it in 2015 but have done revisions to it since then .. Flamers shall feel the wrath of my claws. author's notes: ""designates humans while scene changes are marked by AAAA. Mommy and Daddy are what Togepi calls Misty and Ash. He also has trouble saying words that start with 'r's, so he replaces the' r 'sound with a' w 'sound. _Italics_ have thoughts in them and () designate Pokémon speech, translated, of course. Also remember that this story may contain spoilers for people who haven't read my _Cyndaquil's painful past_ ' or P2K II the return of the collector fics. Enjoy!

XxX fic is below XxX

 _Grrr._ Tyson glare at the retreating form of Lance as the pink haired trainer/pokemon G-men member ran away . _The plan is ruined.._ He thought.

"The boss is going to kill me for this, " he muttered. Just then he heard his phone vibrate so he reached into his vest pocket and pulled out his cell phone. He opened the flip phone up and saw the call was coming from Giovanni. _Speaking of the devil._ "Well?" His boss asked. "Are you on your way with the Gyarados?"

Tyson heard footsteps in the distance so he briefly explained what had happened. There was a bit of a pause on the other end of the phone and Giovanni spoke again. "This boy, was he kind of the annoying unassuming, heroic types? Did he have black hair and a Pikachu with him? "

Tyson thought hard. " yeah. That describes him in a nutshell . he had a pikachu with him but he had white hair not black. But his hair had bits of black in it."

" stupid brat must have dyed it. now's my chance to get him back… " Giovanni mumbled. "new plan Tyson: Get them both and bring them to me." There was a click as he hung up. Tyson put the phone back in his vest pocket.

 _'Why does he want the kid? 'He_ wondered. _'What's special about him?_ As far as he could see, the boy was a nuisance as was the pikachu. "Wait a second," he said to himself. "That electric mouse should still be weak from the Wave Evolution inducement machine. " He reached for the extra item ball on his belt. 'This will be easier than taking a Rare Candy from a baby. ' he smirked. _Promotion here I come!_

XxX scene change XxX

Meanwhile on the way back to Mahogany Town, Ash, Misty, Togepi, and Pikachu were discussing Lance's battle with the enraged Gyarados . "The way he battled it with that Dragonite was simply amazing," Ash said.

(You're telling me) Pikachu agreed.

"It was kind of scary- The way you tried to get it to stop, " Misty pointed out.

Her boyfriend did not look ashamed at all. "I was not scared,"

Both Misty and Pikachu groaned. (I heard you from my pokeball, daddy) Togepi said as they walked.

"You could have been killed," she told him.

"Come on, it wasn't bad" he objected.

"Are you kidding? Not bad? Not bad? It nearly drowned you with Hydro Pump!" she countered.

Pikachu looked at the two humans and sighed. . _Oh brother. Here they go yet again_. The mouse knew from experience that they would keep this up for a long time if someone didn't change the subject... quickly.

(Who was that old human with the Dewgong) asked Togepi

"No clue, " Misty shrugged her shoulders.

(He didn't seem that nice to me, whoever he is) Pikachu commented. (Who in their right mind would think that making friends with pokemon is immature?)

(That's not wight what the old man said, is it?) Togepi looked at Ash.

"Not at all" the young trainer agreed. "Immature concept, yeah right" he punched the air with his fist. "The next time I'll see that guy beat him in a pokemon battle."

…

The redheaded girl rolled her eyes. He got so overconfident easily. "Remind me again why I put up with "-but she got no further as a smoke bomb went off and surrounded them

They could not see anything and they all began coughing. There was a cry of "Stay together. It's our only hope " from somewhere in the cloud. The smoke was hurting Misty's eyes so she closed them to block it. Something clutched her pant leg and she chocked on the smoke. A strong gust of wind blew past her a few minutes later.

(Mommy, open your eyes. its alright) Togepi encouraged her so she did.

Out of instinct she looked around. The smoke was gone, and Togepi was in her arms. She looked down and saw Pikachu as she put Togepi on the ground. He gave a little cough- apparently some of the smoke had gotten into his lungs. "Are you okay?" she asked him.

He nodded. ( I think so. The smoke's gone) he said and then gave another cough. He looked around in alarm. (But where's-)

"Are you alright" all three of them looked up and saw a pink haired cape-wearing man walk towards them, a Dragonite at his side. It was Lance. She nodded "It's Mary, right? You were at the Lake of rage with the boy "

"uh.. Yes. " She easily lied and then bit her lip. She had a funny feeling about what had happened

"I saw the smoke from the air. Dragonite used his wing attack to blow it away"

(Where is the male human?) Dragonite asked them.

(We don't know) Pikachu told the dragon, catching Misty's eyes.

(We were walking and this smoke appeared out of nowhere. When the cloud was gone so was my daddy) Togepi added

Dragonite looked confused (He means my trainer. He imprinted on him when he hatched) Pikachu explained.

( ahh. I see now) Dragonite sniffed the air. (Hair gel, team rocket scent and fear. Lance-san, There is no doubt that Tyson took him)

Pikachu, Togepi and Misty looked at one another, a look of horror on their faces. _No!_ " Do you know why Tyson took ... "

"A-Adam?" Misty finished. "No clue " . But she thought _I have an idea why and it's not good._

(The scent is very fresh. It appears to be heading back to the Lake of Rage, Lance-san) the dragon told his trainer.

"Hmm" Lance jumped on Dragonite's back and motioned for Misty, Togepi and Pikachu to jump on. "We'll catch him faster this way. "

"wait." Misty unclipped Togepi's pokeball, maximized it and knelt down to face him. " you have to go in. it's too dangerous "

He spoke in a whisper (you're scared, aren't you? About if daddy's okay?) She nodded. He hugged her knees. (Don't be sad, you'll save him from the mean man I just know it . )

She smiled as she pointed the ball at him. "Thanks Togepi. Return". The red beam of light sucked him inside. She minimized it and put it back.

Without a word she and pikachu climbed on the dragon's back. It took to the air with surprising speed. Misty prayed that they would not be too late.

XxX scene change XxX scene change XxX scene change XxX scene change XxX

Tyson wiped the sweat off of his face with his free hand. The other hand was tightly holding onto a gagged Ash. _Once I get to headquarters I can find out if this brat has it 'he_ thought.

"Mmmmpph" Ash grunted.

"Quiet you" the team rocket officer told him. "I'm getting my revenge cause you freed the Gyarados. You can't leave cause you're tied up at the moment "he laughed.

The teenager gulped. The only good news was that Pikachu was with Misty, as he had bolted to her as quick as he could once the smoke bomb had set off. The bad part was Tyson had tied a rope around his hands behind his back to keep him from using any of his pokemon or escape . The officer was now gloating about how he was going to get promoted but ash wasn't paying attention to him.

" … then I'll be made the boss' heir. Here's our ri- " Tyson stopped as saw the wreckage of the small boat in the water. "Uh-oh" A loads roar made him look up and Ash. There a few feet in front of them was the Red Gyarados as well as Lance on his Dragonite.

"Fancy meeting you here" lance coolly said.

The shiny water/flying type thrashed its tail angrily. ( you must pay for what you have done to me!) it roared.

' I wouldn't order an attack if I were you, for I have a shield now, " Tyson said as he placed Ash in front of him, like a shield.

"Hey! "A feminine voice came from behind Lance. "Let him go now!"

"Mmmph!" Ash called out through the gag.

 _'It's the red head that was with him'_ thought Tyson and with a stroke of luck he heard a shout of "Pikapi!". He saw the mouse glare at him. _That's the Pikachu the boss wants. If I could get it the kid and the Dragonite, maybe he'll will forgive me for this whole Gyarados fiasco'_ he thought. ...

He slowly inched his hand toward his Skarmory's pokeball when Lance cried out "Thunder Wave Dragonite!" Blue sparks of electricity formed around Dragonite's horns and then zoomed at Tyson and ash.

As they watched the attack hit Tyson and Ash, Pikachu winced as both humans screamed . (Ash isn't going to like feeling that)

"He's put up with much worse from you" Misty whispered to

Dragonite flew down and landed on the ground. They saw that the two humans were dazed, on the ground, still feeling the effects of the attack. Lance nodded to Misty, Pikachu and Togepi as they got off the Dragonite. Misty and Pikachu ran over to the dazed men. Misty grabbed Ash and ran over to Lance but Tyson grabbed Pikachu's tail.

"I Got 'chu' you little rat." Tyson laughed at the bad pun.

(Let me go!) He struggled. He tried to muster up a Thundershock but he was still feeling weak from the Wave Evolution inducement machine.

"You're mine runt" Tyson reached into his bag with his free hand for a rope.

"That was a big mistake" ash muttered. Lance had taken off the rope and gag.

(I don't think so) the electric type turned around and bit the hand that was holding his tail.

"YEEEOOOOOOW!" Tyson yelped as he let go of the tail. " You little rat!" he made another grab for the electric type but he was too fast. "I'll flay you!"

Pikachu dashed over to his trainer, who was leaning on Misty's shoulder for support. (That was close) he told them.

"Never grab a Pikachu's tail or they bite, hard I might say" Lance said as he recalled Gyarados.

"Are you okay?" Misty whispered to her boyfriend

"Just. Fine asides from having the wind knocked out of me by that Thunder Wave" he replied and then twitched.

(Sorry. It was the only way to keep Tyson from running off. I saw him reach for another pokeball) Pikachu told him.

Lance looked over at the trio. From he could tell they had a long history of being together. . He looked Tyson in the eyes and Misty followed suit. "I cannot tolerate the pain you caused Gyarados but stopping as low as kidnapping is something I can't abide at all," he firmly told Tyson as Dragonite growled his approval.

Two flashes of red light appeared in front of Tyson. They materialized into a Skarmory and Golbat. Tyson was standing up looking healthy, an empty full heal bottle at his feet. " I'm not down for the count yet. One of us is going to fly the coop and it's not going to be me. "

Another flash of light appeared. It came from Misty's backpack and formed into her Golduck, who had been listening the whole time. (So you want to play hardball? Let's do this ) a blue energy ball formed in his hands.

"Golduck, Psychic!"

"Dragonite, thunderbolt!"

"Skarmory, Steel wing! Golbat, supersonic!" Misty, Lance and Tyson commanded at the same time. As the battle began, no one really took notice of a single pidgey watching intently them from the shadows of the trees.

XxX scene change XxX

Giovanni angrily slammed down the phone. His Persian looked up at him, its master's mood affecting the normal type. "That idiot Tyson! All I ask for him to get the brat and the Pikachu. Is that so difficult?" he asked.

The Persian, who had heard the phone conversation, meowed (don't worry we'll get them)

The Team Rocket leader patted him on the head. "But how" he muttered.

There was a knock at the door. "Enter"

The door opened and a nervous looking blonde female agent came in, carrying a stack of papers. She came up to Giovanni's desk. "Boss?"

His mind still on the phone call, he said "yes"

"Um, here are the latest reports from Devon." She put the stack of papers on his desk "He's got loads of rare and valuable pokemon for us and his experiments are doing." she trailed off.

A light bulb went off in Giovanni's head. He dismissed the officer. "of course! Why didn't I see it before!"

(Now we know how to get them Master) Persian purred. They both let out a cold laugh.

Giovanni picked up the phone and dialed a number. When it connected, Giovanni said. "Devon, its Gio. I've got something I need you to do…."

To Be Continued.

Author's notes: Well how did you like it?


	2. Torri's visions

Torri's vision by WyldClaw

Plot: This is the 2nd chapter of the fic. My disclaimer poem:

As much as I wish it could be

I don't own most of the characters in this chapter.

However I made up a few: Torri's dad, the Growlchu, Jake and Torri.

Anyone uses them without telling me

Let's just say you'll have to deal with an angry WC

Trust me, that scene will not be pretty

Understand? Good, now that's out of the way. This story takes place a bit after my two-part story so there are some spoilers. Here are some author's notes: { _italics}_ mean a vision, () is translated Pokémon speech, _( )_ mean mental speech "" are humans talking. I know this doesn't seem like it fits into the story but trust me it will.

Last edited : 4/17/2017

X fic is below X

It was a sunny day in Johto. On the outskirts of Goldenrod City, the end of a two round match was going on between a girl and a boy. The girl, Torri had a small Natu with clear blue eyes out while the boy, Jake, had his Golem out. She had shoulder length dirty blonde hair and hazel eyes behind glasses. She stood at a medium height and wore a blue tee shirt with patched shorts. A silver chain was around her neck but the fang shaped locket at the bottom was hidden under her shirt

Jake was shorter than her and had a white shirt and cutoffs on. He had spiky green hair and wore a bandana. "You really think that blind bird will defeat my Golem?" He smirked.

Tori and the Natu stood their ground. "If my Magby knocked out your onix Natu here can take out that Golem"

 _(Yeah! I'm not scared of a dumb rock)_ the bird mentally agreed as it scratched out the words 'will beat you' into the earth

(stupid bird. Can't even taunt) the golem said.

"what's the matter with your Natu? Why isn't it squawking?" Jake asked.

"he's blind and mute , but he can use his other senses to great extent. Look at his writing" Torri told the kid.

"Oh yeah, go Golem! Use your Rock Throw! "Jake commanded.

The rock type jumped up into the air. (Dodge this!) It said.

" Teleport."

The small green bird disappeared in a flash of light as the golem flew hit the ground with a loud thud, creating a large crater in the earth. (Owww) it moaned.

he reappeared a few feet away from the rock type and blew a raspberry at it. "What's the matter? Your Golem can't even hit a blind bird?" Torri laughed.

"Grrr. Body Slam!"

"Night Shade that pile of rocks!"

The bird Pokémon was too quick for the rock type, which got hit with a volley of the ghost type attack and fell on its butt. "Nice going! Guess it's true: Golems have rocks for brains. "

The Natu nodded and scratched a pictogram of the words 'Dumb rock' into the earth for his trainer before scratching it out,.

"seriously? The dumb bird can't see or talk and it's creaming me." Jake muttered then said loudly, "That does it, you're going down! Golem, Dynamic punch that bird!"

A white light covered one of the Golem's hands. (Bye bye birdie.)

"Double Team!" Torri called. "And Confuse Ray when I say the word."

The little bird's eye's glowed blue. Suddenly there were six other natus that encircled the rock type. ( _Nyah. Can't hit me)_ they mentally mocked the golem as they waved their butts in its faces

" Pound that mute pest! Mega Punch it!"

"Wait for it…" Torri commanded. Just as the Mega Punch was about to hit them she cried, "Now!"

They opened their beaks and A white ball of light appeared in each one and hit the Golem. (Hasta la-huh?) The rock type's eyes changed color as it became confused. It turned and sent the attack at a tree. "Fly up!" The copies faded as the Natus flew up into the air. "This battle's mine" she remarked as the Natu's wings glowed silver.

"Let's finish it Golem, hyper beam -"

" you know what to do. What must come up?

 _(Must go dowwwwwwn)_ he mentally cried as he flew down and dealt the rock type a massive Steel Wing attack. The golem fell on the ground unconscious. Both trainers recalled their pokèmon to their pokeballs _& _ walked over to each other

"Good match" Tori held out her hand. . Jake put a hundred dollar bill and a fifty-dollar bill into Torri's outstretched hand. She put it in her pocket. He walked off grumbling. "Jerk. The least he could have done was say 'good match'" she said as she looked toward the bushes. "You can come out now, kerin"

A small Girafarig slowly walked out, its tail head searching for predators. (Is he gone) it asked as it reached Tori and nuzzled her

"Yeah. He's gone Ker. He was a sore loser. You were a good boy to hide like that."

(I don't think I would have been able to beat those pokèmon-I'm still working on my attacks) he commented.

"I know Ker. You're still young and I wouldn't have expected you to battle. Sometimes you learn by-

suddenly Torri felt the locket under her tee shirt burn. She blinked and her soundings changed.

 _{She was in a forest clearing with a girl, a boy, a Cyndaquil, and a Pikachu. The girl & the boy, who looked vaguely familiar, had some kind of metal ring around their bodies. The electric type was a few feet away trapped in a small Spider Web net. It was panting like it was recovering from a very brutal battle and in addition to other bruises its front paw looked like someone had pulled it. There was also a long red slash mark on its side._

 _. The Cyndaquil in the middle was covered in purple goo. It screamed and painfully twitched as the goo soaked into its skin. Tori noticed the fire type had lots of scratches and cuts-much more than the Pikachu. it was bleeding from a cut on its face near its eye. Its right leg looked broken._ _The shadowy figure laughed. "Doesn't have much time to live, maybe an hour"_

 _"No!" the boy cried as he struggled. "Leave her alone you-AAAAAAGGGHHHH" a very strong blast of electricity came out from the metal ring and shocked him. He screamed in pain and the girl & the Pikachu looked over at him worried._

 _"Now are you going to co-operate nicely or do you want me to zap you with two hundred more volts?" the shadowy figure sneered a few minutes later when the electric attack stopped._

 _The boy looked up. Torri observed the attack had burnt into his skin a little. His black eyes were full of determination. 'I know that face from somewhere' she thought._ _"Go. Rot. " he panted._

 _The hidden figure let out a growl that seemed more like an animal's than a human. "Fine then. How about this?" a glowing sludge covered hand, like an arm belonging to a Muk extended out of the darkness and reached for the Pikachu. The mouse tried to back away but it couldn't do much in the net. The hand got closer and closer…._

 _Suddenly the scene changed._

 _She was looking down at three strange pokèmon. One was a gray Vaporeon like pokèmon but with shadowy wings that were tied together and had purple Gastly like tendrils on its legs along with an Espeon tail next to a Vaporeon one. Its front paws were that of an espeon's. Another one was a Nidoran but it was yellow and had Pikachu ears, two brown stripes and two tails. The third pokèmon was a small Ponyta but with a blue body & white, reddish orange and azure flames for a mane and tail. It's Fearow sized wings were shackled together. It also had blue flames coming from behind its legs. They were all in a large cage and Tori heard cries of pain_

 _. A huge three-headed houndoom watched them; it had large fangs and a spiked tail protruded from its back. It had an Arbok head as well. Two large sneasels were next to it._ _The gray vaporeon like pokèmon looked worried (what do we do?) it asked the others._ (It sounds like they're in pain)

 _The ponyta pawed the cage floor._ (don't know Shea)

 _The Nidoran tried to ram the bars but it got knocked back. A black bolt of electricity came out from a collar around its neck and it screamed in pain._

 _There was a blinding flash of light and the scene changed yet again. This time she was in a sort of lab. She saw all these trapped pokèmon in cages! Some were crying while others were shaking with fear. There was a shadowy outline of a person with a syringe with something in its hand, a knife in the other._

 _A Cyndaquil was tied down to a table, a muzzle over its mouth she knew it was the same one she'd seen in the other vision. . It tried to break free but it could barely move. When the person spoke it was the same cruel sounding voice that she had heard in the other vision._ _"Now that that trainer of yours is taken care of, you're all mine!"_

 _The pokèmon trembled. Torri realized with dread she was the Cyndaquil on the table! She struggled against her bonds._ _The needle got closer and closer and closer. She gave the person a look of terror. "You will help me this time or else!" the person slashed her cheek and she screamed, "No one will stop me!" }_

(Tori, tori are you okay), Tori heard Kerin cry. (You're shaking)

She blinked again and saw her surroundings return to normal. The vision was over. "It's okay kerin." She stroked the Pokémon's nose, shuddering as the chain cooled down.

Kerin looked at the girl (it must have been bad) he said. Being part psychic he sensed something was going on. But he was still a young Girafarig.

Tori nodded "Mind if I ride you to the center? I don't want to dwell on what I saw. "

(No problem) he knelt down so that Tori could jump on.

. 'I have to talk to dad' she thought as they walked to the Pokémon Center.

,,,,

Once she reached the building she recalled Kerin to his pokeball. After Nurse Joy healed her pokèmon and she checked into her room, she dialed a number on the vid-phone in the room . As it connected, she stroked her Pidgey Gusta who was in her lap. She was no ordinary pidgey and knew something was up. (More visions?) the bird asked.

"Yup. These ones really worried me, Gusta."

(Hmm. Maybe it means that something really bad will happen)

"I don't know -" Torri began to reply but a man appeared on the vid-phone screen. He had light-coffee colored hair with some streaks of gray in it. His glasses magnified his warm blue-green eyes. He wore a blue tee shirt underneath his lab coat. This was Doctor Darren Waverson, Torri's dad. "Hi dad!"

'Hey Tor! "He smiled. "How are you? Hi Gusta."

Gusta flew up to see him. (Hiya Doc! How are things on the isle?)

"Things are going great. The Lapras migrating season started a few weeks ago and I took the boat out to see them. "

"That must have been fun" she replied. She loved seeing the Lapras migrating- they were beautiful pokèmon.

"Yeah. Volcano got into another fight." he sighed.

(yet Again?) Gusta chirped. Volcano was the neighbor's Quilava who was always in some scrap or another.

"How many times have you patched her up now?"

"I've lost track" Darren shrugged. "That's one Quilava that won't take no for an answer. She's stubborn & seems to love to get into scraps. She's got pride issues that are for sure. "

The mention of Quilava reminded Torri of the vision. "Dad, I had a vision about a Cyndaquil today."

Darren looked around and lowered his voice. "What did you see?"

She described it in detail. As she did, Gusta saw Derek's hair turn curly red and his eyes change to coal black and narrow. (Uh, Doc) she pointed at his hair with her wing.

"Oops. Thanks" he closed his eyes for a minute. When he opened them his hair and eye color were back to normal. Torri was used to this and paid no attention.

After she finished, she asked, "So what do you think it means?"

He thought hard. "It sounds like that Cyndaquil was poisoned badly. And the kids look like they're in real trouble."

"I seems to recall the boy's face from somewhere but I can't think of where."

"Remember that incident with Lugia a few years back? There was some story about a boy who was connected to It.," he suggested.

"Of course! Now I remember him from the festival."

(What about the hybrids?) Gusta pointed out.

"Good point. Those poor pokèmon looked like they were all bones."

"That's horrible that anyone would do such a thing to a ponyta."

(Or even a Nidoran) Gusta added (they are strong on their own-why would anyone want to splice it with a Pikachu?)

There was a howl and a bark from Darren's end. (D-did you say a half Nidoran h-half Pikachu? I k-know who did that. )

"Wait a minute." He was out of view for a minute and then returned with a small Growlithe in his arms. Torri noticed that it was unlike any Growlithe she had seen. Instead of bright orange fur and black stripes, it had red-yellow fur and brown zigzag stripes. It had red electrical sacks on its cheeks like a Pikachu and yellow Pikachu ears. Although the rest of its body was that of a Growlithe, it had a fluffy Pikachu tail.

Gusta pointed out whip marks on its face and back to Torri. The bird was so agitated she flew up a few feet up into the air and back down again, muttering not so nice words. "I found this poor thing when I was on the beach with Raine a few days ago. She was half dead when Raine found her but I healed her up. Raine's been good to her"

Torri felt pity for the half Growlithe, half Pikachu. 'I'm sure she's been like a mother to her. That Vaporeon has a big heart. "

The little pokèmon trembled. (I remember who d-did that to them. His n-name is d-Devon and he mutates pokèmon. He did Th-that to m-me. My tr-trainer s-sold me and I th-thought that he was a nice hu-human. But then he t-tied me to a cold steel table and stuck something in me. I fell asleep and when I woke up in a cage I was …. this ) The strange Growlithe whimpered like a pup. (He-he called me a Growlchu. He f-forced me to go into p- p-pit fights) the Growlchu let out a Spark attack out of fear. Tori felt her anger rising- she knew what pit fights were and had helped to break a few down as her other form. (He beat m-me when I lost and put me in that cage. Those pokèmon became my only comfort in that evil place, especially Artik and Nika-that's the blue ponyta and the Nidoran/Pikachu hybrid) She paused to catch her breath. (He stuffed me in a bag and sprayed some kind of sleep powder on Me. when I woke up I was on the beach. I th-think he tried to drown me cause I'm part fire type )

(You poor dear. You've been though a lot ) Gusta chirped.

"I've been helping to heal her injuries and get her back on her paws. " Darren said.

(I don't want h-him to hurt me anymore. I'm scared he's g-gonna c-come back. I have nowhere to go. I'm a freak) the hybrid whimpered.

"You're not a Freak. You're beautiful the way you are. Its okay, He's not going to hurt you anymore. You're safe with dad." Torri reassured her. "What's your name?"

(Don't got one)

"Well, you need a strong name for the hell you've been through. ' she thought. "Can we call you Brightheart? Your fir us partly yellow and you must have a strong heart and soul to pit up with Devon. You must have been brave to go through that and I think that fits you. Do you want to stay with dad? You'll be able to and meet lots of friends. There's lots of freedom and space."

(It's really fun!) Gusta chirped (there's hills and lots of pokèmon to meet. You have lots of room to explore. )

(But won't they think I'm a freak?)

Torri shook her head. "it's a great sanctuary. There are bunches of pokèmon there who are different from others. There's Luckie- she's a Chansey who had her arm and left leg bitten off but she has robotic replacements,"

(There's also Charcoal. He's a Charizard who has these strange markings on his back. ) Gusta added.

The Growlchu thought about it, nodded and licked Darren's face. (I'm Brightheart! I have a new home! ) She happily barked as she jumped out of his arms

Darren chuckled. "You sure made her happy. Do you know where to find this person?"

She shook her head. "No, but I'm sure that I'll will get a sign from -"

Suddenly a voice popped into her head. _(Mahogany, go to Mahogany. Disguise yourself and head to the Mahogany Motel outside of the town and head north. You will know what to do)_

"Dad, I know where I'm going. Mahogany Town"

"What alias are you using this time?"

"Robina."

(I think you should use the blue hair dye while we're there) Gusty suggested.

His voice got a little louder in case anyone was listening "Good luck. And let me know when you're safe."

"Dad. I know what I'm doing "Tori felt her face blush. "I've done this plenty of times before. "

"I know sweetie but it's my fatherly duty to make sure you're okay."

"So I end up with a few cuts and scrapes. It's not that big of a deal."

"What about the last time? That gengar did a number on you"

She grimaced at the memory. "Well, the bruises healed fairly quickly. I thought that scar made me look tough. "

He shook his head. "What if you break your arm or something like that? It won't heal when you turn back to normal"

"So I'm in a sling for a few weeks. Big deal I don't exactly stay in one town. I have guidance from my friends if you know what I mean"

"Good point. Just be careful"

"I always am. Love you dad." Torri turned off the vid-phone and looked over at Gusta and nodded. She muttered in a low voice. "Pokegod Spirits hear my plea . right now for Gusta this body be the norm. let her embrace her second form."

There was a flash of light and she was now a Pidgeotto. "Ready to go on a trip to Mahogany Town?"

To Be Continued.

Author's notes: trust me Torri will show up in future chapters! How' did you like it


	3. A not so routine gym match

A not so routine gym match by WyldClaw

Disclaimer: A Magmortar comes up to the screen and says " let me see ….Nope. WC still doesn't own anything asides from her laptop and original ideas." It then leaves.

Hi there! It's good old WC, and here is the newest chapter. This part starts with Ash's battle with Pryce but I only use the beginning of the battle, as it is part of the WCverse. : Human speech is marked by " " while translated pokemon speech is in (). **Scene change** means just that and thoughts are indicated by italics. Mommy and Daddy are what Togepi calls Misty and Ash.! Here we go!\

XxX fic is below XxX

It was the day of Ash's gym battle with Pryce and he was really excited. He had kept on talking to Misty, Togepi, and Pikachu as Shelia led them inside to the battlefield. The field was basically an ice field with a large pool in the middle. (Brrr. My fur is already shivering) Pikachu remarked.

His friend looked down at him. "Don't worry pal. Soon you'll be warmed up from the battle" the boy replied.

(He's wight, its cold Mommy) Togepi shivered in Misty's arms.

Pryce was already on the one side of the field when they entered the room. "Here they are" Shelia told the gym leader as she took them to the other side of the room and then She went to a spot in between the two sides.

. Ash and misty got settled. Misty put Togepi on the ground and kissed him on the cheek. , "Good luck, sweetheart".

" Thanks. This battle is so in the bag," he proudly told her as he blushed. He still wasn't used to Misty kissing him in public. "I've got the perfect battle plan" she raised her eyebrows. "Trust me"

(we'll be wooting for you, daddy,) Togepi told him before he and Misty went to go sit on the benches a few feet behind him.

Ash plucked a pokeball off his belt and maximized it. "Wait a minute" Misty said. "There's no judge."

"Actually there is" Shelia took off her coat to reveal a black and white referee's uniform, "I'm an official league referee" she said proudly.

Pryce looked over at the raven-haired boy. "Thank you for your help yesterday. Piloswine and I are grateful for what you did. But" he maximized a pokeball in his hands. " This is different."

"You bet it is." Ash replied. "You're going down!"

At the same time Pryce and Ash threw their pokeballs into the air. As the pokeballs opened in mid air they both called out,

"Go!"

"Cyndaquil, I choose you!" Ash watched as the red energy from inside the pokeball materialized on the floating platform into his Cyndaquil. The pokeball flew back to his hand and he minimized it.

(I'm r-ready … ) The fire type looked over at the other end of the pool where Pryce had called out a huge Dewgong. The water/ice type towered over her in the pool. She gulped nervously. _How am i supposed to beat that thing?_

" Are you crazy?" Misty looked at Ash. "That's a water and ice type. "

(I can take that thing down, no problem) Pikachu pointed out (think about it: water is strong against fire)

(He's wight, daddy) Togepi added. (That pokemon's gonna crush her like a Weedle)

(There's no way I can beat that thing) Cyndaquil muttered as She faced her trainer.

Ash gave her an encouraging smile. "Yes, you can. I believe in you."

Pryce looked at the group strangely. "Is there a problem, young man?"

"N-no."

(If daddy thinks you can beat it, I do too) Togepi told the fire type.

(So do I) Pikachu added.

Cyndaquil looked up at the two humans and the two pokemon. (Okay. I'll give it my best shot)

"That's the spirit," Misty told her. The fire type turned around.

"This battle is a two on two pokemon match between the gym leader Pryce and the challenger, Ash. The first round is between Dewgong and Cyndaquil. There is no time limit. Let the battle begin!" Shelia announced.

"Go, Dewgong! Icy Wind!" Pryce commanded. The water/ Ice type opened its mouth and a cold blast of ice cold wind came out.

"Cyndaquil, Ember!" Ash countered.

(Sure thing) she opened her mouth and a volley of fireballs came out. The attack collided with the Icy Wind, which stopped it.

"Great job!" Cyndaquil heard misty call out.

Pryce smirked. "You think you can stop Dewgong like that, boy? Think again! Dewgong, dive into the water!"

(Yes sir!) The white pokemon said as he vanished into the water.

Cyndaquil looked around nervously. She didn't know where the Dewgong would pop up. She looked at her trainer. Suddenly the foe jumped out of the water and as he did, opened his mouth and unleashed an Ice Beam attack! She ducked but the attack froze her paws onto the platform!

(She's trapped!) Togepi cried out.

(Use your ember to free yourself!) Pikachu called to her.

(Okay) She opened her mouth and emitted a small fireball that melted the ice around her legs.

"Good job!" misty commented.

"Good thinking. Watch out- Dewgong's coming in for a Headbutt- stop it with your Swift." Ash told her.

She nodded. As Dewgong jumped out of the water to attack, she opened her mouth and a volley of sharp white stars came out. The attack hit the Dewgong and pushed it to the other side of the field next to its trainer. The white pokemon still stood, ready for more. "Aurora Beam!" Pryce yelled.

(Try to beat this!) A multicolored beam came out from Dewgong's horn. It pushed the fire type back to the edge of the platform.

"Flamethrower!"

The attack forced the white pokemon back a few feet. " You can't stop Dewgong that easily! Dive under" Pryce yelled. The dual type pokemon vanished under the surface.

Ash bit his lip, looking from the water to Cyndaquil. " Follow it into the water"

(follow-Huh?) She was confused.

Misty and Pikachu were stunned as well. " Have you gone nuts? "

(She's a fire type, ash)

He turned around to give them a smile-One of his famous smiles that misty had fallen in love with. "Trust me. I know what I'm doing."

(But I'm weak against water) cyndaquil muttered.

"You can do it. I have faith in you" the black-haired boy told his pokemon.

"Aurora beam!" A multicolored beam came out of the water and just missed Cyndaquil by a few inches.

(Daddy, you have to do something) Togepi called.

"I promise that you won't be in there for long" the teen told her. "I know you're scared but I have full reassurance you can do this. "

She looked in his eyes. (I'll do my best) She gulped as she looked at the water. It looked really cold. ' _Okay. Here goes nothing'_ she thought as she took a huge breath and plunged right in.

 **Scene change scene change scene change scene change scene change scene change scene change scene change**

It took Cyndaquil a few seconds to get used to the water's temperature. She was right-the water was colder than it looked.

 _'Holy Entei, it's freezing'_ the fire type thought as she swam. _'My muscles feel so cold"_

She heard her trainer's voice say something from a distance but before she could react, Dewgong Headbutted her. (You're out of your league down here fire type. Give up?) He sneered.

(Nope) she moved in for a Tackle attack, which caught the Dewgong by surprise.

(You're mine) he used Aurora Beam, which hit her square on.

 **Scene change scene change scene change scene change Scene change scene change scene change**

The humans and two pokemon watched the scene from the surface. (I hope she's okay) Togepi muttered

"That was risky sending your pokemon into the pool. Now the tides have turned because Dewgong is quicker in the water! " Pryce told him. "Aurora beam!"

"Dodge and use your Tackle"!

"Headbutt!"

"Ember!"

"Take Down!"

"Quick attack!" Ash looked down at the pool. From what he saw, she was putting up a good fight. But if he didn't get her out of the water soon...

"Aurora beam!"

"Swift attack!"

"This match is mine! Dewgong, finish it off with your Ice Beam!" Pryce shouted.

'Stop it with your Flame—huh?" he began but a thick chilly mist suddenly covered the room. No one could see anything, much less the battlefield.

Pikachu ran over his side and clutched at his jeans. (What's going on?)

"I don't know." the mist was so thick the teenager couldn't even make out the pool.

(Mommy, where's all this mist coming from?) Togepi asked Misty, who didn't know the answer either. Pryce and Shelia were equally confused and they were trying to figure out where the mist came from.

(Use Noctowl to blow it away) Pikachu suggested but Ash shook his head.

"I can't. This mist, or whatever it is, is making it impossible to see even for him. Also can't you feel how dense it is? It's making it hard even to move."

The little pokemon nodded his head. Thick frost had covered his back and was weighing down his fur. (What are you going to do about Cyndaquil, daddy?) Togepi whispered.

"I don't know Togepi," the teen said. " Hopefully, it goes away soon".

Indeed, the mist seemed to suspend them all for ten or so minutes and then it vanished. As they looked around Pikachu pointed at the field as he walked back to Misty. (Look at the pool!)

Everyone looked where the electric type was pointing. The pool had a thick covering of ice over it. There was a weak cry from a small area that had been untouched by the ice. The water underneath the ice was churning wildly. Ash ran over to where he heard the cry. "Cyndaquil!

The water was too wild to see where she was. He looked up at Togepi, misty and Pikachu- they looked back-they knew what he was thinking. He re-attached Cyndaquil's pokeball back on his belt, tore off his vest and plucked another one off of it, enlarging it.

"Young man, what are you doing?" Shelia looked at him.

Ash bit his tongue to keep from saying what he was thinking. _'I can't let her die, not after the incident'_ he thought. _I promised her._

A white pokemon burst out of the pool-it was Dewgong! It jumped out of the pool badly burnt. Pryce recalled it to his pokeball "Young man, I insist that we leave to air out the room and come-" he began but the trainer cut him off.

"I'm not leaving without her. I nearly lost one of my other pokemon recently" he forced back some tears "and-and-I'm not going t-to let it happen to her. She-she can't last long in that cold water because she's a fire type. Besides ..wh-what if that was Piloswine down there? Would you leave it while you went to safety? I know I certainly wouldn't. "

Pryce knew the teenager wouldn't take no for an answer. He sighed and shook his head. . "Very well. Shelia, get a small ventilator out of the first aide kit to him and a small rope.

Shelia did just that and brought out a small black mouth mask with a strap over to Misty as well as the rope. The humans looked at the apparatus with familiarity- they had used them at the Cerulean City Gym when Jessie, James and Meowth had tried to steal the Goldeen there. "You know how to use this? " she asked and he nodded. " It should give you about ten-twelve minutes of air. That water isn't exactly warm. "

Misty gulped. _Was that enough to save her?_. "Be careful, please," she told her boyfriend as she attached the mask.

"Don't worry. What could go wrong?" he gave her another smile as he kicked off his shoes.

She sighed- he had to say those words.

 **Scene change scene change scene change scene change scene change scene change scene change scene change**

Cyndaquil was struggling to stay conscious, which wasn't easy considering she was trapped in a strange whirlpool. Her bruises and the lack of air were starting to hurt her.

What happened was this: when the mist appeared, she and Dewgong had swum up to the surface, each trying to stop the other. The fire type using swift, tackle and flamethrower while her opponent used Aurora Beam and Headbutt. When they had nearly reached the surface, Dewgong stopped and Cyndaquil saw that his eyes had become narrow and red. The white pokemon struck the fire type with a strong Tail whip, which flung her to the bottom of the pool. She saw it use an Ice beam attack to freeze the surface

(Escape from this) he growled in a monotone as he started swimming around her in a circle. Faster and faster the pokemon went until the Whirlpool's funnel sucked the fire type into the vortex. She tried her hardest to escape but the pull was too strong. The whirlpool made her slam against the sides of the pool, the rocks on the bottom, and the floor. Meanwhile he opened its mouth and used a ferocious Bubblebeam on her as she tried to escape. She tried a flamethrower attack but the he took no notice as the attack hit. The water was wildly spinning out of control now and she found herself being violently thrown against the walls and the floor. It was way too cold for her to light up her back.

She used Flamethrower, Swift and Ember to try to stop the Dewgong. it was no use-even covered in burns, the red-eyed pokemon continued to swim around her and attack. (How long will it take?) He growled (for him to rescue you?) as he headbutted her.

(Help-) she yelled out but she was thrown to the sides before she finished.

The Dewgong's eyes changed back to their normal color. ( huh What's going on) he asked and then winced in pain from all his burns .

She looked at him as she was flung past. (Get... help) she mouthed. He swam out of sight. (Help!) she cried out as loud as she could. She faintly heard her name before the wild water threw her to the sides

..

That had to be more than ten minutes ago. She fought to keep awake as she was thrown against the over and over. She was bruised from being hit around and felt so weak. _'Must not close eyes. Must .. stay awake_ She faintly heard a splash as something dived into the water. (Huh?)

(Cyndaquil) she heard a voice gurgle. She saw two figures swim toward her: a human and a pokemon. As they got closer she realized that it was Totodile and Ash. The human was wearing a strange mask around his mouth that was allowing him to breath.

(Don't worry We gotcha) Totodile's voice became clearer. She noticed that her trainer was carrying one end of a rope and Totodile was carrying the other. He motioned for her to grab on.

As if it knew that her rescuers were nearby, the whirlpool threw her about even harder now , making it hard for them reach her .As the fire type was pushed to one side Totodile and ash followed in after she was slammed into a rock on the other side then a clump of seaweed that was next to the rock quickly wrapped around her body! Another one grabbed Ash's leg at the same time!

 **Scene change scene change scene change scene change scene change scene change scene change**

On the surface, Misty watched with growing fear. _'What they don't make it in time?'_ she thought. Being a Water type Totodile could stand the pool's subzero temperatures for a bit but for a fire pokemon and a human….. Togepi noticed her looking at the place where ash had jumped in. he could tell she was worried about him. He knew she was still thinking about what had happened on the airship a few months ago. _'Daddy, please be okay'_ he thought.

(Do you think they're okay) pikachu whispered.(it's been a while since they went in)

"I hope so. " to be honest she wasn't so sure.

"Does he always do things like this?" Pryce asked her,.

"Um..." Pikachu and Togepi looked at her. He knew that she was trying to come up with a good answer. "Sometimes". Well, it was the truth. "he went after his Bayleef when the same people who tried to take Piloswine took her and a bunch of other grass types. "

"Really?"

Misty nodded. "they had this big robot that almost squashed him with but he didn't give up until she was safe"

"That's one remarkable kid" Shelia commented.

(You're telling me) Pikachu muttered. Five minutes passed Then ten minutes, the knot in misty's stomach growing tighter as the ventilator's time limit passed. _please let him make out alive'_ she thought

nearly twenty minutes later ..

(Look!) Togepi pointed.

There was a ripple in the water as Totodile jumped out holding the end of a rope, the ventilator over his arm . Misty, Togepi and Pikachu ran over to him.

(Help me pull him up) he panted. They helped him pull the human , who was holding the injured fire type with one hand and the rope with the other, onto the floor into a breathing position,

Both of them started coughing out water and gasping for air for a few minutes _'they're both safe'_ misty thought as she let out a long sigh of relief and Totodile put the mask on the floor.

(you're okay cinders! You're okay! )Totodile danced around Cyndaquil- that was what he called her

(Uhh...) She coughed out some water.

Misty recalled Totodile and put his minimized pokeball in Pikachu's paw. she noticed ash shivering and his skin looked ice cold. "you're freezing" she observed.

"Water...c-c-colder th-than it l-l-looked" he said and sneezed a few times. "cynda- cyndaquil are you okay?"

she let out a cough (I- th-th-think s-so)

"We need to get you some place warmer, kid" Shelia told them. " you could catch pneumonia from that water" . the judge noticed that the teen's skin was turning blue .

he nodded. with shaky hands he unclipped her pokeball and pointed it at the wet shivering fire type . "Cyndaquil r-" . but something knocked her pokeball out of Ash's hands.

she was flung to the side like a rag doll. She hit the bleachers –hard on her right leg and a huge bast of pain shot through her body . Something flung Misty and pikachu to the side as well because she heard them let out cries of pain. At the same time him two thick smoke bombs erupted somewhere in the room. soon it was hard to see anything Cyndaquil heard cries of confusion from everyone as they started coughing . she painfully and slowly got out of the bleachers/

she wanted to use her Ember attack on the smoke alarms but she didn't want to cause an explosion. from what she could see there were thick clouds of blue dust in the room . she used her paws to guide her way back to her trainer, trying not to cough. All the humans were knocked out

there was a strange scent in the air. she looked and saw a claw of some sort reach for Pikachu who was surrounded in Sleep Powder . just as it was about to grab him she knocked him out of the way and bit it. The owner of the hand cursed out loud and vanished.

(need to find ash) she muttered, her eye fluttering thanks to a few specks of blue powder that landed on her from knocking pikachu away. 'must stay awake' the smoke was starting to thin out-slowly. She could make out his outline near the pool's edge. she saw a large purplish figure standing over him. it was holding a rag of some strong smelling stuff near her trainer's mouth. She could tell that ash was fast asleep . the creature laughed evilly.

(no you don't) she cried as she rammed into the teenager and pushed him into the pool. She heard a splash as he fell into the pool. She looked up at the pokemon= a Gengar with dark amber eyes much larger than her and gulped. ( you h-have get past me f-first. Y-you can't take him )

. The smoke was fading now. The ghost used a very thick Ice Beam on the pool and then reached toward Cyndaquil. (Very well. if you insist I'll take YOU) it hissed in a familiar cold voice.

She froze. She knew that voice! (how did you-) but before she could finish the gengar jammed the rag into her mouth. Darkness engulfed her and she fell limp.

Its eyes gleamed as it came up with a plan. It grabbed her with its free hand. . _'I'll use it as leverage to get those two'_ it thought. it fired a Shadow Ball at the window with it's free hand. It shattered and Before the humans were awake it vanished into thin air, taking cyndaquil with it.

To be continued


	4. The Pokenapper's Plan

The Pokenapper's Plan -by WyldClaw

Disclaimer: a Shinx comes out and says, "WC doesn't own pokèmon. But she does own the characters of Devon and Espreon. If anyone steals them she'll send her pokèmon after them, which include me. Thank you."

WC: Thanks kimba

Kimba : No problemo. (Kimba leaves)

In this chapter you discover who took Cyndaquil! () Are translated Pokémon speech, "" are humans talking, italics are thoughts. This part is slight darker than the other chapters.

XXX XXX

 _What in the world hit my head?_ Cyndaquil thought as she opened her eyes and looked around confused. _Wh-where am I? This isn't the gym. How did I get here?_

She was in a small room in a cabin with pictures of landscapes on the wall. There was a black lump of rags in one corner. She gazed down and saw that her right foreleg had a deep claw mark on it and smelled of blood. She licked the wound to make it feel slightly better and heard a familiar cold voice talking to someone in the other room. "…Blasted Cyndaquil . Yeah... The same one that escaped a few years ago..."

(no. It can't be. I thought h-he was in jail) she whispered as A chill went through her. She heard that dreaded voice in her nightmares.

"What do you mean?" Devon's voice laughed. "yeah…Probably thinks those morons took it. It could work out …-."

She stopped listening. (I have to get out of here fast) she said to herself as she got to her paws. The second her injured paw touched the floor a blast of pain shot through her body and she winced. (I guess I'll have to limp out of here) .

She tried to limp as much as she could on three legs, each step painful on her bruised leg. She got just a few inches away when her body started twitching beyond her control and fell to the floor. It was like a Psychic pokèmon had control of her body. (what's happening?)

Something on the lump in the corner she thought were rags shone brightly. The figure got up and laughed. (You thought it would be easy to leave) it said as it walked over to her and she felt her body stop twitching. she saw it was an Umbreon but the strangest looking one she had ever seen. The creature's fur was like an Espeon- lilac until about halfway through its body when it suddenly became the midnight black of an Umbreon. The golden rings of an Umbrian's coat were all over its body. Its muzzle was an Umbreon's. It had the front paws of an Espeon as well as the forehead jewel, right eye and ear. It's left ear and eye was that of an Umbreon. It had a long whip-like tail like an Espeon but it was black & split into three sharp tips. In short the creature was an Espeon / Umbreon mix. it bared its sharp looking fangs as it reached her and used its tail to pin her to the ground.

(Who I mean what are you?) She asked.

It sneered as it studied her. (Why should I tell you? You look like a fighter. I can make Master go easy on you...) its eyes gleamed hungrily as it looked her over. One of its paws stroked her face. (If you do things... my way) She got a bad vibe as a memory of a trembling Quilava being forced into their cramped cell at Devon's compound came into her mind.

As its paw came across her mouth she bit it. (Forget it ugly! N-Never.)

The hybrid roared with rage. Within moments it lifted its tail, then heavily swiped her, knocking her back to the wall. She shrank back, shivering as it advanced. (You little bitch! When I get my claws on you-)

She heard footsteps approach them. "Espreon, leave it. You'll have your chance but we need it alive... for now."

She looked up, past mud-caked sneakers, past the jeans into the human's face. (It's you) she gasped. She thought she felt her heart skip for a second. Wearing a cloak and old splattered jeans was the one human she thought she'd never see again: Devon, her old 'trainer' and her adopted mother's murderer. He looked a few years older. _Her ghost told me that he was in jail._ His cold amber eyes glared. She saw an electric whip in one hand. But something wasn't right about him- smelled like lots of different pokèmon.

He cruelly smiled down at the little fire type as he raised the whip into the air. "You'll be my ticket to the big time ". His smile faded," here's something I should have done long ago: a taste of my electro-whip!"

(I don't think so) she shook her head as she opened her mouth to use Ember to burn it but all that came out was a puff of smoke. (Huh What gives?) She tried repeatedly to tried to ignite the flame on her back but found she couldn't.

Devon laughed, as did the Espreon. He put the whip down and drew out a short knife from a sheath on his jeans as well as a small glass vial "What do ya know, Espreon? The runt is all smoked out ".

(It can't use any fire attacks) the creature smirked. (It's too weak from being in the ice-cold water).

 _Being in the water?_ She racked her brains. Like a Thunderbolt it hit her: _that weird whirlpool. Getting rescued by Ash and Totodile, that thick smokes clouds. Seeing something with a rag near Ash's mouth, biting it and._

She backed away. (You monster. You had that Gengar pokenap me)

She opened her mouth to use Swift attack but the hybrid pounced &quickly pinned her to the floor with its paws-claws pressed against her throat. (You continue & I'll slash your throat quicker than you can blink . Understand? ) It hissed.

She nodded and stopped. Once she did that, Espreon removed its paws and walked away. She got up to her own paws to catch her breath when she saw the hybrid turn around and look at her. Its eyes glowed red and she saw a purple outline cover her body. (Let me go! Let me go!) She cried as was lifted into the air, unable to move until she was face to face with Devon. (wh-why did you p-pokenap -) She gasped when she saw the blade and vial in Devon's hands.

" You think I'd steal a wimp? You can't do any attacks without tiring out," he laughed _I CAN use attacks_. Ash had been really patient when he was training her. He continued, "Who'd want you anyways? Wouldn't fetch much at an auction, despite the fact wild Cyndaquils are rare. "

 _not wild. I have a trainer_ A stab of longing hit her. ( let me go. I'm nothing to you)

"oh yes you are – you're my hostage. Not only can I get revenge on you for escaping but also you are now my valuable pawn. Since you messed things up and stopped my … plan on from getting those things."

 _Mess things up? All I did was save Ash and Pikachu from that Gen- Oh no!_ a painful cold sensation brought her out of her thoughts. ( AHHH!) She looked down and yelped in pain as Devon drew a deep line on her left paw with the knife. A stream of red appeared. He smirked as it splashed into the vial and she wanted to faint. When the bottle was over half full, he put a stopper in the top. He put the knife back in its holder, and moved his hand in front of the cut. She saw it turn black for a few seconds. He removed his hand & she was shocked to see there was no cut just a scar.

"Let it go, Espreon" he commanded. Its eyes went back to the regular color as the outline around her disappeared.

She fell to the floor on her injured right leg and pain exploded. (Why did you try to take them?)

The hybrid swiped its tail, across her cheek. She cried as red bloody lines appeared where it hit. (That's for us to know and you never to find out) it growled. (you're bait so start acting like it!)

(No, I will not) she knew what she had to do: get away; find Ash or a police station, even if she had to limp all the way there. As she tried to limp to the other side of the room, the jewel on Espreon's forehead pulsed. She looked up as a shadowy Spider Web net appeared over her, wrapped around her body and stuck her to the floor. (Let me go!) She tried to break free but it was too strong. She was trapped!

Devon put away the vial and the knife, picked up the whip and walked over to her, Espreon at his side. _Somebody help me._ He reached the fire type and looked down at her, amused as she struggled to get free. "Don't try to escape Espreon's Shadow Hold because you can't. You wouldn't know where he is? " She shook her head. "no matter. I've been wanting to do this for a while." he raised the whip into the air and it cut through the air.

(YEEEEOOOOOOOW!) She screamed in pain as she felt the whip smack her back hard.

"This cabin is soundproof, no one can hear you." He said as he repeatedly brought the whip down on her back. Howls of pain filled the shack.

 **X scene change X scene change X scene change X scene change X**

Meanwhile in the Mahogany Town Medical center

(. …He wake up?) Ash heard his Totodile say in a sad tone. _Huh? Wake up?_

"Don't know, Totodile. He was in that water for quite a while "Misty was telling him

(Don't be sad. You got him out of there as quick as you could once we got Pryce's Seels to smash the ice.) he heard Noctowl tell him.

(you did your best. )

(I know Phanpy…)

(you saved Daddy.)

(yeah…)

( he's right.)

( Look I saw his eyes flutter)

"Huh?" Ash opened his eyes and saw Pikachu, Bayleef, Noctowl, Phanpy, Totodile, Misty and Togepi all staring at him.

Not even a minute later, Pikachu, Noctowl, Phanpy, Togepi and Totodile jumped on him in a group hug while Bayleef, who was too big to jump on him without hurting him began licking him. At the same time they all cried

(Daddy!)

(Ash!)

(Ash!)

(You're okay!)

(We thought you were a goner)

(I thought you were.)

(You almost-)

"Guys I need air." the teen said under the mass of fur, feathers and pokèmon.

Totodile and Phanpy jumped off the bed while Noctowl flew over to the desk as Bayleef stopped licking his face. Misty sat next to him on the bed and Pikachu moved out of the way so she could hug him. He chuckled nervously. "Hi"

He knew what was coming from her. She flung her arms around him in a huge hug and kissed him on the cheek. "don't 'hi' me. You scared the daylights out of me Ash. Of all the stupid things you've done since I've known you, that stunt's gotta be near at the top of the list. What were you thinking, diving in that cold water?"

"I had to go in-" he sneezed twice. "C-Cyndaquil-". He stopped, sat up & looked around the room; there was no sign of her. "Wait. Where is she?"

His pokèmon looked sad. (We don't know.) Pikachu admitted (when the smoke cleared or whatever it was, you were back in the water, falling towards the bottom and the hole was covered up)

(You looked like you were asleep in the water) Togepi said.

Totodile looked ashamed. (One of Pryce's Seels used Horn Drill to break the ice) He gazed at the floor (When I got you, you were already blue) he added. (I didn't see her so I thought you recalled her. It's my fault Cinders is gone)

He hung his head low. Ash patted him on the head. "It's not your fault," he mumbled. "It's mine, I told her to jump in the water in the first place."

Noctowl carefully plucked two items from the desk and flew over to her trainer . (I found these when I flew for the doctor.) the owl opened her talon to reveal the items.

Ash took the two items from the shiny owl and studied them. They were a bottle cap and a small rose. His face went white as he put them on the desk. _Jessie, James and Meowth._ He jumped out of the bed. " those three are -" he started to say before he began sneezing. " achoo! Achoo! "

(Easy there) Bayleef nudged hin back on the bed with her vines. (You're still not well).

"She's right you know." Misty told him. "The doctor told us that you had to rest for two or three days. Pryce said that pool water was kept at arctic temperatures."

he groaned. "How many days has it been?"

(About a day and a half) Pikachu answered.

"But-" he began as he sneezed a few times.

"You're still ill" Misty remarked

Togepi walked onto the bed. (Don't worry daddy. we're gonna find her) he chirped (but you gotta get better first)

Bayleef looked over at her trainer. She knew that when it came to those three idiots he didn't waste a minute following them. (I know it's hard for you. We all want to get her back-)

Her teammates nodded in agreement. They knew about those dimwits-even Phanpy. (But we can't go looking for her on our own) Totodile pointed out.

(That's right) Pikachu added. (Without a human with us.)

(We'd get caught, 'specially me, Pikachu and Noctowl) Phanpy finished.

(Don't worry little one . They wouldn't take you without going through me first) Noctowl told her, puffing out her chest and spreading her wings. Phanpy smiled-she hadn't been with them for that long but already she had a close bond with her teammates/friends.

.

(Mommy would want to stay here with you) Togepi put in.

The teen looked at the wistful looks on their faces. He let out a sigh. "Okay, I know when I'm outnumbered."

(Pryce dropped off your badge while you were out cold) Pikachu commented. (It's on the bedside table)

Ash looked at the bedside table. With one hand he carefully picked up the blue snowflake shaped badge and looked at it. "But we never finished the battle...

Totodile went to his side. (He said you earned it by not wanting to leave Cynders behind.

"Totodile's right." Misty added. "He also said that it showed that you cared a lot for your pokèmon."

The trainer sighed. His pokèmon looked at him sadly. It just didn't seem right to him. _Even a new badge isn't cheering him up_ Bayleef thought. _He's_ _still upset about Cyndaquil_.

 _You look so sad. The others told me how happy you get when you win a badge_ Phanpy felt bad for her trainer.

Noctowl looked at her trainer. _This should be a happy occasion for him not a sad one._

Totodile looked at Pikachu, Misty and Ash. He knew that it wasn't worth it to celebrate a new badge win without everyone there. (We'll find her)

"I shouldn't even have gotten this, "he mumbled as he put the badge back on the table. "I didn't deserve it."

(Yes you do daddy) Togepi told him. He looked at the little pokèmon. (You were weally worried about Cyndaquil when she was in the water and you did your best to keep her in the battle.)

(When we were in the pool and we were all tangled in that bed of seaweed, you wouldn't give up until she was freed first then got me out . ) Totodile added.

"That's true."

"And when came out, you wanted to make sure she was safe first before yourself." He blushed at his girlfriend's words. _Well, she was in that water longer than I was at the time..._

(It's like when we were climbing up the mountain on Navel Island and I collapsed because of the intense cold. You didn't forfeit. You wrapped me in your vest until we got to the top at the cost of your own heath) the electric mouse pointed out.

"I guess you're all right. It's just hard knowing that it was Cyndaquil's battle and they took her..."

(We'll find her. 'Member how the morons took me and Pikachu but we escaped and you found us?) Phanpy asked. (You risked your life to save mine when I nearly went over that waterfall). The boy smiled slightly at the memory.

(Daddy, don't worry, we'll get her back) Togepi smiled. _At what price?_ His hands trembled as he petted Pikachu. _What if they use her as a bargaining chip like they did with Misty? Or they snag Pikachu & me and then take her as well? What if-_

"Ash, you okay?"

"Yeah Mist, I'm- just -ACHHOOOO! ACHHOOOO!"

Pikachu looked at his friend. (You still haven't recovered. You won't be able to help find those idiots if you don't get better)

 _If they don't find us first_ He thought. "When I get my hands on them, I'll make them regret ever barging in on my battle."

Everyone jumped in about what they would do. (When we find those idiots, I'll bite them really good) Totodile slashed at the air with his claws.

(I'll Body Slam them) Bayleef added.

(I'll give them a huge blast of my Confusion. Stupid jerks ) Noctowl hooted.

(I'll zap them with my electric attacks) Pikachu chimed.

(Can I get them too?) Phanpy asked, shuffling her feet. (I know I'm new and all but I want to beat them)

Her trainer looked down at the ground type. "You can use your Rollout against them. It's really powerful"

(I can help too. Watch this Daddy) Togepi waved his fingers, which glowed white. Pikachu sprang off the bed quickly -one never knew what would happen with Metronome.

They stopped glowing. Togepi opened his mouth and a dust of sparkling blue powder came out.

It floated towards Ash. "That's use- " he yawned as the Sleep Powder fell over him. His head hit the pillow and he was fast asleep within seconds.

.

Togepi turned to Misty (Did I do well, mommy? I didn't know I was gonna end up using sleep powder. it just came to me. )

"Yes sweetie. He needs that extra sleep if we're going after them." She pulled the covers over him & looked at him. She returned everyone but Togepi and Pikachu to their pokéballs, minimized them & put them on the bedside table next to the badge.

Next she sat in the chair next to the bed and Togepi jumped up on to her lap. Pikachu looked out the window from the end of the bed. (It doesn't make sense) he said out loud

"What doesn't, Pikachu?" Misty asked.

He faced them. (Don't you find it a bit strange that Meowth Jessie and James didn't snag me and ash in there?)

"It is a little strange, " she admitted.

(Plus they normally say their stupid motto thing but I didn't hear it) Togepi piped in

"Yeah." A slight smile crept on Misty's face. "Maybe they finally realized how pathetic it is."

(Try annoying) Pikachu muttered. (Maybe they' knew we'd know it was them. But I didn't smell any roses or hairballs)

s(I don't get it. Why wouldn't the dummyheads get daddy and you if they attacked) Togepi looked up

(Good point.) Pikachu said. (We were sitting targets right there. They should have snagged us and run off)

 _How did those words taste coming out of his mouth?_ Misty thought.

Togepi had an idea. (-What if Cyndaquil got in their way as they got closer to you and daddy and-and-)

"Saved them by risking her life?" Misty finished. "I think you're right".

(I still don't like It. it's not their usually method) admitted the mouse. (They like disguises and pitfall traps)

"And don't forget about rubber gloves for you"

Pikachu groaned. _I hate those things._ He gazed out the window again then looked back at them. (What if it wasn't them? What if someone wanted us to think it was them? ) He inquired but No one could answer that.

They didn't say anything more. One way or another they would find them and that would lead them to Cyndaquil

To be continued...


	5. Team Rocket Ambush

Team Rocket ambush by WyldClaw

'

Plot: want to be hit with a hydro cannon? Don't assume I own any Pokemon characters or steal Robina. Author's notes: Human speech is marked by " " while Pokemon speech is in (). Thoughts are in italics. The Lickitung's name is a reference to its Japanese name.

XxX XxX

The next morning Ash was the first one up-odd since he was a late sleeper. Due to Metronome's Sleep Powder he had a lot of extra sleep. He yawned as he opened his eyes and stretched his arms. He felt better than the previous day and well rested- first time he didn't have nightmares about the airship. _I wonder if it was thanks to the metronome he_ thought as he scratched the sleeping Pikachu behind his ears, noticing the smile on his partner's face. _Bet he's having a good dream._

The teen noticed there was a note just under the door. "Huh? That's strange." Careful not wake the mouse or Misty up, he got up from the bed, picked it up and sat back down on the bed. The note said: **got something cool to show you. Meet me near the lake of rage today. You'll get a kick out of this, -Ritchie**.

He read the note twice. " That's odd". _I wonder what he has to show me. The lake is where we should start looking for those idiots._

XxX time lapse XxX time lapse XxX time lapse XxX time lapse XxX time lapse XxX time lapse xxx

"So tell me why we're returning to where Tyson got you?" Misty asked. It was later that day after he had been cleared to leave. Togepi was in his pokeball for safety.

"Well…" He sheepishly explained about the note.

(That's strange. the last time we saw him was in the Whirl islands and he told us he was staying with Oliver for a bit) Pikachu observed as he walked next to Misty. Something about that note didn't right.

"I don't know, Maybe he was in the area and wants to chat," Misty said. The fact he wanted to meet them there was fishy. _Why not meet us in town or in the Pokemon center._

"Or battle" He got excited. _We would have seen him if he was in the area_ Pikachu thought. Something was off.

"Hey, ash, come over here " He heard a familiar voice coming from a shadowy figure next to a tree

"I Told you guys he would be here" He waved his arms excited as he went closer to the voice.

Misty and Pikachu stayed put about ten feet away (Something doesn't add up) pikachu muttered. Then he saw a flick of a tail, in the bushes almost too quick to see! It happened again - there was the small glimmer of a very familiar purple tail! She saw it too (you don't think-) he whispered.

"It' has to be," She replied back as she nodded as they took a few steps back. She yelled loudly "it's a trap. Ash, get out of there! "

(Arbok's hiding in the bushes)

He stopped in front of the bushes and turned around. "What are you two talk-" But before he could finish, quick as a flash a long purple snake shot out of the bushes and quickly wrapped it's body around the teen so he couldn't move.

(That wasss too easssssy) the poison Type hissed.

"Let me go" the boy struggled in the snake's coils to free himself but no such luck

"You can't get away that easy" The figure came out from the tree's shadow, smirking.

Pikachu's fur prickled as the figure emerged. "I should have known. " Misty glared. Jessie had a triumphant looking smile on her face and was holding a voice-changing megaphone in one hand, which she put down. She went up to her serpent and patted him on the head twice

As if that was a cue, the snake began constricting his captive even more, so he could barely move. "Let him go now"

Hearing his friend's cries of pain, pikachu charged his body up. (We'll get you free. I'll-I'll...) Pikachu's voice trailed off as Arbok snapped at the air a few inches above the boy's skin.

(I don't think ssssooo moussse) Arbok flicked his tongue against the teen's arm. The warning was obvious: either of them attacked the teenager would find the snake's powerful painful bite in his skin. Recalling Arbok's painful bite, the mouse gulped as his electricity came to a stop.

The older girl saw this. " Looks like you are in trouble..." she began.

From above their heads Misty and pikachu heard Meowth laugh. They looked up and saw the familiar hot air ballon about twenty feet in the air, James and Meowth in its basket. There was a huge magnet attached to the bottom of the basket.

(Uh oh)

"And now" James pressed a button on a remote he was holding. "Our prizes are doubled"

As if on cue a flash of white light appeared in front of misty as Golduck emerged from his pokeball (in your dreams, losers) he said as his eyes glowed blue.

Just as the magnet turned on a thick barrier appeared over the group. Pikachu's fur stand on end as the magnetic waves tried to get through the barrier and reel him in. "dat ain't gonna help ya dis time" Meowth said

(Want to place a bet on that, hairball?) Golduck glared.

"You can't stay in that bubble forever" James taunted. " Once you come out you're total sitting ducks."

(Hey! I resent that remark) the duck retorted

Misty nearly reached for Corsola's pokeball but pikachu and Golduck shook their heads. (We do anything and.) The electric mouse glanced over to the bush where Arbok was tightly restraining his trainer.

The purple snake flicked his tongue over Ash's cheek (it'ssss lunch time.)

Jessie smirked. Things were finally going their way for once. "You brats are soooo predictable"

"Yer tellin' me" Meowth commented. "Ya twoips fell fer one of da oldest tricks in da books."

"Hook line and sinker too. " James added.

"What a bunch a suckers. " Meowth put in. "Yer a group of dimwitted losers. Yer so stupid you know dat?"

Their archenemies glowered as Golduck balled his webbed hands into fists. (Insult her one more time, fleabag and I'll turn you into a furry popsicle) he muttered.

She shook her head. "Don't. You know he's only trying to goad you into opening the barrier. " There was no doubt in her mind -they were cornered Her gaze flickered from arbok to the magnet to the Rockets' hungry satisfied expressions. _We're like Rattatas in front of a gang of wild street Persians-we try to escape and they'll attack._

(What are we going to do?) Pikachu asked her.

"I don't know," she admitted.

Jessie read the expressions on their faces. She waved a rolled of piece of paper in front of Ash's face. "I guess we won't be needing this."

"We got what the Boss wants" James eyed Ash and Pikachu hungrily as if they were part of a scrumptious looking dinner. "He won't be the favorite anymore."

"He can have da fire type ta keep," Meowth stated.

At this remark Misty, Ash and Pikachu all shouted simultaneously:

"You know who took my cyndaquil?"

"Where did you idiots take her?"

(Who has her Jessie?) Pikachu's fur was standing on end now.

Jessie put the note away. "Come out of your saftey bubble and see for your self," she taunted.

Golduck was sweating as he tried to hold the barrier. Small Cracks were beginning to appear. (Don't know how ... much ...longer... i can keep... this up) he panted

"You're doing a great job" Misty complimented him.

(Still … working on … barriers…. stupid magnet and their banter doesn't help.) He grunted.

"Crank it up" Jessie ordered her partner.

The magnetic pull got stronger and Pikachu found himself being lifted to the top of the barrier (Whoa!)

Misty jumped up and grabbed his two front paws. Ash let out a sigh of relief. Arbok hissed at him.

"I got you. Just hold on"

(I'm trying to)

" Go ta full power!" meowth told James.

As the magnet 's power increased yet again, the barrier disappeared and Golduck's eyes went back to normal as he collapsed. Pikachu tried to hold on to misty's hands. But the magnet's pull was stronger; she felt the little pokemon's paws slipping from her own.

The yellow mouse flew through the air. (Ash, Help!) He squeaked.

His trainer's eyes went wide. "NOOOOO!"

"Save your breath twer-" Jessie stopped as an enormous dark shadow zoomed over them. "What in the world is that?"

.

The mysterious Pokémon caught Pikachu in its talons as he flew toward the magnet. It roared as it flew into the air above the balloon and did loop-de-loops around it, keeping sure to stay well clear of the magnet. The humans looked up. No one seemed to move as they watched the Pokémon soar around and around the balloon.

Although he'd only met one once face to face in Grandpa Canyon, the black haired boy recognized the pokemon instantly. _How could one forget the gray skin and wings, the triangular tipped tail or the razor sharp fangs of an Aerodactyl?_ " That's an aero-areo- Aerodactyl," he said.

"I thought they were extinct o just fossils now. "James looked at the gray Pokémon.

"Does that look like a fossil to you James?" Jessie snapped.

" Hey! Ya stupid fossil! Dat's our Pikachu ya have " meowth yelled at it.

But it didn't respond, only continued to swoop around the ballon, and used Flamethrower to melt the magnet. Then it slashed the balloon open with a glowing Iron Tail attack. (Whoopsies)

The balloon crashed to the ground with a loud THUD! James fell on top of meowth

(I thought cats always landed on their feet) Golduck quacked.

"Shut up ya blasted duck." Meowth grumbled as he got out from under James.

The Aerodactyl then swooped toward ash and arbok. (Rawwwwwr! I am an ancient terror come to life! Fear me) it screeched as it dived toward them! As it reached them it dived up just as it reached them.

(Ahhh!) Arbok screamed, and he loosened his grip on the teen slightly. As it flew back up the boy noticed something. The pokemon winked at him and he noticed that its talons weren't gripping Pikachu in a death grip but in a firm yet gentle grip. It also seemed smaller than the other Aerodactyl he had encountered. _It's trying to make the snake loosen its grip on me_ he realized.

" That plus these two would make the boss super happy. " Jessie eyed it greedily then told her partner. " Don't just stand there you dolt! Help me bring it down!"

James called out his Victreebel. "Victreebel, help arbok beat them. " he called out.

But when it materialized it tried to swallow it's trainer's head... again. "I didn't say eat me, I said beat them. "

Misty, Golduck, Pikachu and Ash laughed. "You still can't manage that overgrown plant?"

(I guess it likes the taste of defeat)

(Good one golduck. Your Victreebel's denser than you)

"Even I can keep Muk from body slamming me when I call him out."

There was a muffled "shut up, twerps " from James.

"Train dat ting one of dese days fer once!" Meowth said as his partner freed his head.

" That does it! Razor leaf that flying fossil to the extreme!"

"Arbok! Use your acid to bring it down!"

(Yessssss Missss Jessssie) Arbok opened his mouth and spat a stream of black acid while Victreebel did Razor Leaf.

(Ha! That's not even a challenge.) The ancient rock/flying type used Counter. The attacks were sent back to the snake and plant. The attack made Arbok slam into the ground freeing Ash.

He tried to run but James said, "Vine whip that kid." he felt the attack reel him like a magicarp on a fishing line

.

The Aerodactyl swooped over Misty and gently dropped Pikachu into her open arms. After that, a red light like one from a pokeball surrounded it and it vanished. (Are you okay?) Golduck asked as he jumped down to get his breath.

(I Think so) He nodded (I wonder who that Aerodactyl belonged to). It seemed to him when he was in the Aerodactyl's talons that it was simply playing with Team Rocket like a Meowth kitten with a ball of yarn.

"Hey twoip, I tink yer missin' someone" Meowth called over to Misty, pointing to her trapped boyfriend. Victreebel had used its vine whip to keep him from escaping. The villains had tied his hands behind him.

"You're know you're not going to get away with this," she said.

"Who's going to know? All you got to do is make a little exchange "

"Right. And Golems have wings and fly, James. I'm not that stupid. "

(Now would be a good time for another Aerodactyl to show up) Golduck muttered under his breath.

"Someone sent that Aerodactyl to save your Pokémon from us " James told his captive. "But now you're out of luck- "

 **"** No he's not. And that someone ... would be me. "

.

They looked and saw a blue haired tan skinned girl standing about five feet in back of Misty, Golduck and Pikachu. She wore a white tee shirt with a Lapras on it and had patched jeans and looked to be around twelve years old. She had a Flareon by her side and a minimized Pokéball in her left hand. "Let him go now, " her eyes flashed.

 _She Must be that Aerodactyl's trainer_ Ash thought.

The Flareon pawed the ground as Meowth eyed it. "This is between us and these twerps. It doesn't concern you, little girl so butt out, " James said.

"Or you'll have to prepare for tr-"

The girl cut Jessie off with a yawn and a wave of her hand as she put the minimized Pokéball on her belt. "Trouble, make it double, blah. Blah. You fight one rocket goon pair, you've dealt with them all."

Meowth jumped in front of Jessie, "bet ya never had ta fight wid a meowth dat speaks human."

She just rolled her eyes like she saw talking Pokémon all the time. " You think you've got an advantage cause you can talk? Big deal. Pyre can whoop your butt."

Meowth steeped forward as James released his Weezing. "Yer toast, girly. Ya can't take both me an' Weezing wid da Flareon."

(He's got a point) Pikachu muttered.

The new girl came over to them, a smile on her face. "Hey, are your Golduck and Pikachu okay to fight?" she whispered.

Misty looked at her unsure whether to trust her or not. "Um..."'

 _If her Aerodactyl saved Pikachu then maybe she has another plan to rescue Ash._

 _(_ Don't you worry) Golduck gave his trainer the thumbs up sign. (I can still fight.)

The mouse nodded in agreement.

(If you two can take the floating gasbag) the flareon -Pyre-spoke up (I can take the fleabag. Then you can rescue the boy.)

"What's takin' so long? We don't got all day" Meowth was impatient

"We got a mouse to recapture." Jessie added.

"And two gifts to give to the Boss. He wants his prizes back. " James ended.

Pikachu felt his skin crawl at the mention of their coldhearted boss. He'd rather evolve or die -again-than be in his clutches. (Never) he shuddered.

Misty observed this. _Can't say I blame him. We're in a pickle here but this girl seems to know what she's doing._ She nodded to the other girl. " You really think you can save him um..."

The other girl's eyes sparkled. "It's Robina and I'm pretty good at getting out of these situations."

.

At the same time there were cries of:

"Weezing, smokescreen!"

(Okay)

"Golduck, Water gun!"

(On it!) The attack washed away the smoke.

"Pyre, you know what to do!"

"Yer mine Flareon!" Meowth lunged at the Pokémon.

(I doubt it!) He smirked as he used Agility then Ember to give the cat a literal paw burn.

" Yeeoooow!"

(Nice move!) Golduck commented as he dodged Weezing's Sludge attack with his Reflect.

(That pokemon is very fast) Wobbuffet said as it popped out of its Pokéball.

Jessie gave it a look. "Who asked for your opinion? You are on our side not theirs. So go out there and get that blasted Pikachu! " She ordered.

(Um… okay) it walked onto the field.

(Yo Golduck) Pikachu smirked at Golduck, as he threw a dazed Weezing back at James with his Psychic abilities. (Shall we team up?)

(To defeat it? Of course. Let's see it. …) The Water type opened his mouth and sucked in a huge intake of air.

(Try to...) Pikachu charged up his body.

(COUNTER THIS!) They said together as Golduck opened his mouth and let out a massive Bubblebeam. At the Pikachu unleashed a Thunder attack, which mixed with the water attack. The combination attack headed towards the psychic type.

(How do i stop it?) Wobbuffet was confused.

" Wobbuffet! Use your Mirror Coat! I mean Counter! No-Mirror Coat. No-Counter!" Jessie told it. But it was too late. Within a minute her blue Pokémon was on the ground five feet away, knocked out and paralyzed.

"Yes! Take that Jessie!" Ash laughed.

"No comments from the twerpy gallery." she growled at him as she recalled it.

Meanwhile Pyre was wearing Meowth down with his agility. (Try. to catch me) pyre taunted. He glowed and then used Double Team. There were now multiple eeveelutions who turned around and shook their butts at the cat. (Nyah, Nyah, Nyah.) They used Quick Attack and Tackle on the cat.

"Ya stupid fire type! I'll skin you with my claws " Meowth lunged for what he though was the real one ... and fell through to the ground. " oooh dat's going to hoit. "

"Now pyre, Burning ExtremeSpeed!" Robina commanded.

Pikachu had a look of confusion on his face. (Burning ExtremeSpeed?)

(Huh?)

"I've never heard of that move before" Misty admitted.

"It's an improvised attack. Just watch. But you might want to shield your eyes " Robina told the trio.

(Burn baby burn!) The Flareons' bodies became covered in flames. They ran into the air and vanished.

Meowth looked around "Where'd dey go? Dey just vanished into da-ACK!" the cat cried out as pyre and the copies reappeared in a flash of extremely bright light.

Misty, Golduck and Pikachu had to cover their eyes. (By the pokegods, can that light be any brighter?) Golduck muttered

. One by one the copies of pyre rammed right into Meowth's gut and disappeared. "Ha! Dat's da best ya can do ya- URRRRRRK." Meowth was cut off as a fire engulfed Pyre zoomed into him. The second the flareon made contact with his skin he suddenly was on fire

"YEEEEEOOOOOOW!" he screamed as he was forced into Victreebel.

But it didn't end there- the force was so great it unleashed it's hold on Ash, slammed into it's trainer, Jessie and then all of them crashed into a tree about seven feet away. Golduck put out the fire on Meowth with a light water gun attack. "Oh dat's gonna really sting in da mornin. '"

(Can't beat the heat? Stay out of the fire) Pyre smirked as the flames around him vanished.

"Great job!" Ash and Misty told the proud flareon.

" That was Awesome Pyre! " Robina told him

(Oh yeah!) He sauntered over to his trainer his tail and head held proudly high.

Golduck's eyes glowed. "Whoa" Ash saw a blue outline cover his body. He felt himself being lifted high in the air and carried over to his waiting girlfriend.

(One boyfriend thanks to duck delivery) Golduck said as he gently set the teen on the ground. As he landed the outline vanished and the water type's eyes went back to normal.

His trainer ran over to the boy and hugged him tightly before giving him a big kiss. "Are you okay? Th-hey didn't hurt you? I mean did arbok." she looked around for any bite marks but didn't see any.

Pikachu jumped into his open arms (Ash! Are you okay? I almost thought that we' were goners)

"It's okay, pal. That stupid-" He began to reply but Jessie interrupted them.

"You may have gotten free twerp but you need this" she took out the note out of her pocket " to find your little cyndaquil and we wont hand it over until you come to get it. You and the pikachu. "

 _How am I going to get that note without getting snagged again?_ He thought.

" I have a way, " Robina told him. She recalled Pyre and sent out a small Lickitung." Hey Bero! You want to take care of some dimwit Rockets?"

(Oooh can I? can i?) The Lickitung gleefully asked- her tone of voice told misty and ash that it was a female.

Robina nodded pointing at the rockets. "Slobber those idiots with your Lick attack."

Before they could react Bero unleashed her long tongue on them. Not A few seconds later they fell to the ground paralyzed and covered in sticky Lickitung saliva.

"It. ruined my beautiful hair" Jessie moaned. "That ... stupid Lickitung. "

"Yer. Hair jess? What about my fur? Foist burned an' now slobbered by dat stinkin' "he stopped mid sentence

"We could have gotten away with it if it weren't for that meddling girl and her stupid Aerodactyl" James muttered.

"And dat stupid, annoying fireball of a flareon too. Next time i see it dat ting's a fur-" Meowth cut off.

"Stupid irritating blasted Lickitung." Jessie put in.

Bero's eyes flashed with every sentence the rockets spoke. (HOW DARE YOU!) She stomped up to them, fished the note out of Jessie's pocket and started using Doubleslap on them. .

Robina winced as she explained to the teens in a whisper. "Berobero -that's Bero's full name- hates to be insulted. She's a true sweetie but insult her…."

"I see what you mean." Misty complimented. Ash didn't say anything- only nodded. There was a stab of pain in his ribs where Jessie's snake had wrapped him tightly and he was trying to ignore it.

Loudly Robina called, "Berobero, that's enough. Come over here and bring the note to the boy."

The normal type did as her trainer said. She walked back over to Ash and dropped the note into his hands. (I believe this is yours)

"Um. Thanks.

Robina patted her pokemon on her head. "Why don't we team up to get rid of these idiots before they get up?"

The lovers looked at one another then at their foes. "We could get close but my Pikachu's attacks won't work since they have electric proof clothes on and rubber nets with them. I saw them" Ash semi-lied. _Even paralyzed they'd grab him ._ His Pokemon told him what nearly happened at the cerulean city gym before the airship fiasco.

(I can use my swift attack to cut their clothes from here) Bero suggested

"That could work. Then golduck and pikachu can use a combination Hydro Pump and Thunderbolt." Misty caught Ash's eyes as she said this. He nodded in agreement as his ribs burned again.

They simultaneously yelled out, "Bero, get them with your Swift attack!"

(This is for Aladar and pyre!) The pink pokemon yelled as she unleashed the series of sharp stars at them.

"Pikachu, thunderbolt!"

"Golduck, Hydro Pump!"

The rockets had gotten up from the ground at the last minute. "Uh oh!"

"Dis ain't gonna end well for us"

The combination of those three attacks sent them packing beyond the horizon. They could just hear them scream, " We're blasting off againnnnnnn."

"And don't come back!" Robina shouted. "Stupid Rocket grunts."

Ash sighed. _They'll be back._ Another burning stab of pain hit his rib but he ignored it and winced.

Robina recalled her Lickitung as Misty recalled golduck. She then and went over to Ash and Misty. "You okay kid?" she asked Ash. " I thought Rocket goons just went after Pokémon, not trainers. " she remarked.

"That's what-OWWW" he began to lie to her but another stab of pain hit his rib.

Pikachu hurried over to his trainer (Are you okay?).

Ash clutched his side with his free hand and shook his head. Robina looked over at him. "You sure you're okay?"

"I guess that stupid snake's grip was harder than I thought," he admitted. _And I want to look at that note_

"What you need is a warm ice pack pronto. Trust me, rib injures aren't fun to deal with. " Robina told him as he leaned on his girlfriend for support.

"Come on, the Mahogany Town Pokémon center is not far from here." Ash, Pikachu and Misty did not even argue as she helped walk them back to the city .

To Be Continued


	6. Renewed Hope

Renewed Hope by WyldClaw

Plot: If I owned pokèmon they'd have six moves but all I own in this fic is Orreon, the hybrids, and Devon. Anyone want to be Giga Impacted by a Torterra? I didn't think so. Author's notes: () mean pokèmon talking, italics mean thoughts, " " is human talking. This takes place during the last chapter. Be forewarned there are a few swears. Hope you like it-please read and review! Thanks!

XxX fic is below XxX

"Orreon! Metal Claw that wimp!" Devon called out. Cyndaquil quickly ducked to avoid another blow from her opponent. _That was really close._

The Orreon was an Eevee but with hardened shiny fur. Its body was like an Umbreon's but bigger, and more muscular and was made up of metal-like sections, some of which had massive rock spikes coming out of them- just like the metal like sections of Steelix. There was a strange head gear-like device on it. Its eyes were angry looking.

(Stand still runt) it lifted a sharpened unsheathed paw that was glowing white. The fire type quickly dodged the attack, gasping for air. She used smokescreen as a diversion tactic. She knew she was running low on energy. Devon had forced her to fight constantly all day barely giving her anything to eat. Her stomach growled. _'So hungry'._

She knew he was punishing her for escaping. Suddenly the strange eevee creature leapt out of the smoke and slammed into her! She skidded a few feet away and then went in for a Tackle attack but the creature swiped at her with its tail. The tail whip slashed at Cyndaquil's side but she gritted her teeth. The tail came back and knocked her to the ground. She fell on the ground and tasted blood in her mouth. She had bitten her lip when she fell.

(You're dead meat!) The Orreon ran at her again but she got up just in time and used a Flamethrower to push it back. She nearly missed because the sunlight glinting off its fur got in her eyes. _how much longer can I last?_

"Finish it off! Metal Crunch!" Devon commanded as Cyndaquil ended her attack.

She panted for breath. _I can't do this anymore I'm too weak._ Then either from the lack of food or her dwindling energy she thought she heard familiar voices in her mind:

Misty's: "come on Cyndaquil. You can beat this freak"

Totodile's: (you can't give up Cinders.)

Pikachu's: (we're counting on you

And the one that gave her the most hope, her trainer's: "we all believe in you Cyndaquil. Remember what I told you at the gym? I know you can do this, just believe in yourself. Use your inner flame. Prove to that jerk you're not weak. "

.

All these voices gave her the boost her confidence needed. _Use your inner flame,_ ash's voice said _. Well, I've never really used Fire Blast but I guess there is no time like the present,_ she thought.

Screwing up her eyes, she opened her mouth and unleashed an enormous Fire Blast attack just as the eeveelution came in for a Metal Crunch attack. Devon's jaw dropped. "What the-"

The Orreon screeched in pain as the kanji shaped flame made contact with its skin- the attack lasted for seven full minutes. There was a mini explosion, which caused Cyndaquil to skid a few feet away. _I can use this chance to escape_ the fire type thought as she started to inch away.

"What the hell just happened?" Devon asked. He noticed Cyndaquil inching away and turned his gaze to her. He leered at her and she felt her muscles freeze up. "Don't move. I'll make you wish you were dead if you do"

She felt her heart pumping as the dust cleared. _Did I kill the Orreon_?

"DAMM IT!" Devon cursed as the dust disappeared. There in the middle of the path was a badly injured Eevee and nearby there was a metallic film, melted and that weird headgear thing, bent and also melted.

 _'A Metal Coat'_ she thought. She saw him reach for the whip at his hip.

(No!) She cried as she used a thick Smokescreen attack. _'I've to save to save that it' she_ concentrated hard and she saw copies of herself on both sides. She felt like her energy was nearly depleted even though all she had used was Double Team. (Confuse the human) she told them.

She dashed into the smoke leaving her copies to deal with Devon. She found the normal type and nudged it to its paws .it weakly opened its eyes, which were back to normal. (Huh? What happened? Who are you? Wh-where am i?)

(.I'm a friend. There's no time to explain. You have to get up & flee) it woozily got up.

The eevee took one look at the metal coat and amplifier next to it. It shuddered. (A human got me and put that) it flicked a paw towards the amplifier (on me and I felt angry, powerful and I had to obey .it put the thing next to it on me. Don't remember what happened next. )

(Get out of here fast. Do you know Quick Attack or Extreme Speed) the fire type asked and the eevee nodded. (Use it.)

It nodded. (Thank you).

It bolted off quickly. The smoke was starting to thin out and her copies vanished. Cyndaquil had to make her move now. _'Now's my chance to escape for good_ ' she inched her way but got a few inches when –

WHAM!

A heavy arm pinned her into a tree before she could react. She saw that it belonged to a large Tyranitar. She was stuck in between its claws. (Let me go) she struggled. But it was no use; the other pokèmon was way too strong for her. The lack of food and continuous battling, plus making the Fire Blast had sapped her energy completely.

It held her there until Devon arrived. (It tried to escape) the larger pokèmon said (the eevee escaped.)

"Who cares? It was weak" he turned to Cyndaquil. "As for you," his eyes flashed menacingly. She gulped. She knew it couldn't be good what he had planned for her punishment.

 **Time lapse Time laps Time lapse Time lapse Time lapse Time lapse**

Later that night Devon dragged the fire type out behind the cabin. She had been right He had made her suffer for attempting to flee. Her skin was raw in some places due to the beating she had received both by elastic whip and claws; she had scars on her face. Her paws were shacked together with some kind of rope and a thick tight fireproof ring was around her middle. There were also gashes on her legs and side and she had a gag over her mouth Too weak to fight, she let the human carry her to a tiny mesh cage next to a lager cage half hidden by shadows. He threw her in forcefully and she landed on one side. "There you go you little rat",

The little mouse whimpered as she fell on her injured side-well as much as she could. Devon smirked as he padlocked the cage with a key. "That ought to keep you in. " The mouse started charging up for an Ember attack but she found she couldn't even muster the attack. A sharp zap of electricity hit her. "Fool. That ring not only negates attacks but it is a shock collar which increases with every attack you try. So any attempts and you'll be hit with 160 volts of electricity. And" he spat at the bars. The second the spit hit the metal, it sizzled and melted. "Fireproof and electrical inducing steel".

(You won't get away with this) she said though the gag.

He ignored her. "Have a nice night with the rejects, runt. We've got a busy day.," he hissed as he walked away.

She looked over at the half-hidden cage next to hers and saw a pair of eyes staring at her from the shadows . _'Rejects?'_ she thought as she shuddered. She saw that he had at least given her a small bowl of food and water in the cage so he wasn't planning on killing her. Tears began to fall down her face onto the cage bottom. ' _What does Devon want with me? Why doesn't kill me out right?'_

a voice whispered from the other cage and she jumped. ( oh look . it's a crybaby wimpy cyndaquil. Whats the matter wimpy? Did Devon seperate you from mommy and daddy? ) Hot tears rolled down her face.

(Shut up, Icie,) a new voice scolded the first one. She heard something get smacked, and then heard a groan of pain as the unseen Icie hit the cage bars and got a nasty shock.

(Ow, watch it will you?) The voice known as icie complained. (I'm part Piloswine but it doesn't mean that didn't sting because it did.)

(Will you stop being so moody? The second voice rebuked. (Sheesh, whats up your brown shaggy butt Icie?)

She shivered as she looked up and saw three more pairs of eyes stare at her. She gulped. _What if the others are as mean as Icie? Is th-they going to taunt me all night? Are they dangerous?_

A soft feminine comforting voice answered her unspoken questions. (It's okay little one. There's no need to be afraid. We aren't going to hurt you. )

(Wh-what are you?) She asked through the gag

(Don't be worried dear. I'll help get that gag and the ropes off you) a comforting voice told her

(You sure your p-powers will work even with the collar, Shea) a nervous sounding voice asked. (D-Devon will know -)

(Oh don't be such a worry Rattata, Nika)

Cyndaquil saw the gag fall away from her mouth and felt the ropes snapping apart. As it did, she heard a crackling of electricity and a wince of pain. She walked over to where the other cage was. (Thanks)

(Let me shed some l-light here) there was a soft bright light for a few seconds.

She and then gasped as the light dimmed. She backed up to the side of her enclosure and received a nasty shock on her back paws. There were hybrids in the other cage! Three of them were closest to the bars. One was a gray vaporeon like pokèmon but with shadowy wings that were tied together and had purple Gastly like tendrils on its legs along with an Espeon tail next to a vaporeon one its front paws were that of an espeon's. Another one was a Nidoran male but it was yellow & had Pikachu ears, two brown stripes and two tails. His body glowed so she guessed he was the one giving off the light. The third pokèmon was a small ponyta but with a blue body & white, reddish orange and azure flames for a mane and tail. It, like the Flareon creature had wings, but it's Fearow sized wings were shackled together. It also had blue flames coming from behind its legs. She saw a fourth hybrid in the back, it was a Meowth like creature but it had shaggy brown hair like a Piloswine over its face and body and white tusks. Its body had zigzag patches of blue fur and it had a long blue and white tail. It was licking a burned part of its fur and she saw that it had a Persian like gem on its ears and Meowth ears and whiskers. She recognized it as one of the pokèmon Devon had made her fight that day. She saw that each pokèmon had a thick black collar on their body. (D-don't worry w-we're not g-gonna hurt you) the Pikachu/Nidoran mix said nervously. (Name's Nika. D-Devon said I was either a Nidochu or P'koran, I f-forget which)

(I like Nidochu myself) the blue ponyta neighed. (I'm Artik, pleased to meet you)

(That's mean's you're Shea?) She asked the gray vaporeon like pokèmon.

The gray vaporeon nodded (before you ask, I'm what Devon called a Spirieon.)

(How'd you know-?)

Shea chuckled sadly. (I'm a resurrected vaporeon ghost. Devon put am tiny Espeon DNA inside and these stupid wings. I can somewhat read minds) she flicked her ear to the Pokèmon in the back. (And that brown pain in the tail over Icsokat or Icie)

Icie looked toward them then at her. (you don't look like a spliced Pokemon to me.) Artik and the other three glared at it. (What? It's true. ) Cyndaquil ducked her head as it continued. (Devon gets you for target practice or something like that? Or did he get you to be slaughtered for the pits? You don't look like you could last long anyways)

The fire type went white for a few seconds. (I escaped from Devon a few years ago with my-my mother. He was going to put me in a pit fight. Mom and I escaped but I saw…) she trailed off.

(I'm sorry to hear that) Nika said.

(Me too) Artik agreed. (Your mother must have been very brave)

(She w-w-was.)

(You dear) Shea commented.

Icsokat was the only hybrid not sorry. (Oh boo hoo. Devon killed your mommy. Big deal. 'Mons get killed all the time by humans. I'm not sorry for you at all. You try fighting to survive in the pits and see if you care about the other foe. ) It grumbled.

Cyndaquil shivered- recalling how Devon had been about to put her in a pit fight before she escaped with Quilava.

Shea's eyes narrowed. She glared at the other hybrid and her eyes glowed as a zap of electricity came out from her collar and shocked her . She winced at the zap. Icie's eyes closed and it fell asleep. (what a big Jerk) she muttered. (Little one, don't mind what Icie says. He/she's just a big pain in the tail)

(He-he made my f-foster mother fight in the pits) She whispered.

Nika, Artik and Shea seemed to know what happened next. (You poor soul) Artik neighed.

(I'm sorry) Nika gave her a sympathetic look. (My siblings went the same way. I don't like to fight unless I have n-no choice or am forced to. ) He made his body glow a little lighter. Cyndaquil saw whip marks and lacerations all on his skin.

(Wow. How did you survive?)

Nika smiled as he dimmed the light . (I was born a Nidoran. When we're scared or feel threatened we let out our poison out . Most of the time we're peaceful, at least from what I reacll. Though with the Pikachu stuff Devon put in me I can put up a decent fight)

(I didn't know that about Nidorans) she admitted. (Ash has a Pikachu) she looked away (I want my trainer.) a tear ran down her face. (I hope he can find me) Ash taught his pokèmon to never give up hope when something looked really bad.

The others looked surprised (you think he'll look for you?) Nika looked at her.

She nodded. (I know he will.)

(Really? He wouldn't leave you all alone)

She shook her head. (Nope, Artik. He would never leave one of his pokèmon if he knew they were in danger)

(So. the total opposite of Devon) Artik asked.

(Yup) she nodded earnestly.

(He seems like a nice human) Shea added.

(You mean he wouldn't leave a pokèmon even if... they were different) Nika shuffled his feet.

(I highly doubt It. he's got a heart of gold.) She shook her head.

(So. there is still good-hearted humans out there) Nika muttered. (I didn't think they still existed_)

(We've been used as moving targets and abused for so long that I guess the three of us … have forgotten that there are kindhearted humans out there.) Shea explained.

Cyndaquil looked at the hopeful looks on the other Pokémon's faces. _'I 'm giving them something they haven't had for ages-hope'_. (I'm sorry to hear that.)

They nodded.

(He's the best if any of us are ill he makes sure that we get well. he doesn't force us to battle or anything if we don't want to.) She went on to tell them some of the things he did for his pokèmon- such as how he rescued her from that would-be trainer and about how caring he was and his kind personality until she found herself yawning.

(You're hungry and tired out) Shea observed. Nika and Artik had fallen asleep. (Eat some food and they you should get some sleep.)

The little pokèmon nodded. She stuck her mouth into her small food dish and devoured half of the bland food. She then got her mouth out of the dish and curled up as comfortable as she could on the cold cage floor.

(Cyndaquil?)

(Hmm?)

(I'm sorry)

(For what?) She yawned.

(Making the Dewgong attack you)

(You made that Dewgong attack me?)

Shea nodded. The hybrid thought that the fire type would be angry with her.

She looked at her paws. (Devon forced me to. Ghost and Psychic types are extremely vulnerable to Dark types and If I didn't Espreon and his Tyranitar would have-)

(That's okay) the other pokèmon told her. (It's not your fault. I'm not mad- you had no choice.)

Shea was a little taken aback. She had been ashamed to admit her part in the pokenapping to the fire type-even frightened that she would oust her, as am ally or even a friend. But Cyndaquil's reaction was far from what she expected. _She really has been raised with kindness and love. She doesn't care that I had a part in helping Devon._ (Thanks. Get some sleep little one)

The fire type closed her eyes and fell fast asleep. Shea looked over at the little Pokemon as she herself settled down on the bottom of the cage and then over at her fellow hybrids. The fire type had given them something they'd lost long ago- something that had been missing since they realized they were the punching bags for they other creations of Devon's and no one would come to their rescue: Hope

To be continued


	7. Horrible Ransom Note

Horrible Ransom note by WyldClaw

Plot: If you think I own any characters or ideas then a Steelix must have hit you hard...CAUSE I DON'T! " "= Human speech, _italics_ are thoughts, () have translated poke-speech in them. The lullaby is all mine. I know Togepi's pronunciation of Aerodactyl is wrong but he's just a baby . this take place after the rocket attack. Please read and review. Thanks!

XxX XxX XxX

"Be warned. This might sting your ribs a bit but it's going to help them heal. " Misty said as she placed the warm compress over Ash's ribs. They were back in their room at the Mahogany Town Pokémon Center.

As soon as the compress touched the skin, he winced from his spot on the bed on the bed. "Yeouch!"

She looked down at him. "Sorry, I warned you. Arbok must have been squeezing you extremely tightly. "

"he was . I couldn't even move an inch. I hate, I hate , I hate That stupid snake." he muttered under his breath.

Togepi looked up -Misty had let him out of his pokéball when they arrived in the Center but he had seen the whole attack through the ball. (Be glad you're not weally injured daddy.)

(At least arbok didn't pierce your skin with his fangs) Pikachu commented as he shuddered recalling the fangs piercing his skin back at the Cerulean City Gym just before the whole fiasco with Lawrence.

His trainer nodded. " I know pal. It was only dumb luck she didn't have had him do that. Also you know who would have been downright peeved at them - not that it would have stopped him."

The girl nodded as she stroked her boyfriend's hair. "That was a close call today."

"Too close if you ask me" he grumbled and then winced.

(When that Aerodactyl snagged me I thought it was going to eat me, not save me and take out the ballon.) The mouse remarked as Ash scratched him behind the ears.

"So did I, pal. "

(I was scared though my Pokeball, mommy. that airohdactyl was scary) Togepi had trouble with the name.

Misty smiled down at the little pokemon. " I know. They are scary looking Pokemon"

"The one in Grandpa canyon was bad enough" the teen shuddered. He still recalled the cold feel of the ancient pokemon's talons in his skin. _If Charmeleon hadn't evolved into Charizard and Jigglypuff hadn't sung I wouldn't be here._

(You faced an airohdactyl before Daddy?) Togepi asked from the floor.

he nodded. "yup. I'll never forget it. it was where we found your egg."

(what happened?)

(I'll tell you over here Togepi) Pikachu said. His trainer let out a sigh of relief as the mouse jumped off the bed, walked over to the other side of the room, Togepi following him and started explaining what had happened.

The teen caught snatches of their conversation but wasn't really listening. His eyes glanced to the bedside table to the furled note. He gulped. In a way he was scared to read it-which was kind odd given all the things he had seen since starting his pokemon journey. _Me, the kid who's faced Lawrence twice, as well as Dr. Namba, Domino, and Giovanni himself- scared of what's in that note._ Misty knew what he was thinking and stopped stroking his hair. "You okay?"

"Just… thinking."

"About what those dolts said about you know who?"

"A little. " He admitted. " It's more…" he looked toward the folded up note.

You don't want to see what's on there, do you?" she looked at him and he nodded. "Cause of what you might see?"

"Not really." He squeezed her hand. "Cause I don't want know how hurt she is or what I'll have to do to save her. I mean," He lowered his voice "I nearly lost you the last time I got one of those notes and. And…" he trailed off.

She gave him a kiss on both cheeks. "That's totally understandable. Let's cheek your ribs"

She tenderly lifted the rag, put it to the side then examined the damage from under the clean white shirt Nurse Joy made Ash put on. _It doesn't look that bad at all_ she thought. The injured ribs were a little bruised but the compress had worked. Arbok had squeezed him extremely tightly but there was no permanent damage. _He's lucky it wasn't worse_ "How doe it looks?" He asked.

She was truthful. "It's a little bruised but there is no lasting damage. "

Pikachu and Togepi came back over and jumped up on the bed. (Doesn't look that bad at all) the mouse remarked.

(You'll be back to your wegular self soon, wight daddy?) There was a sad tone in his question. Togepi knew that ever since the airship incident Ash hadn't been the same. (Wight?)

He propped himself up to a sitting position and looked at the little pokemon. "Y-yeah."

Pikachu got the note from the table and gave it to his trainer (here ash)

"Thanks, buddy". He carefully unfurled the note and started reading .As he read the note to himself the color drained from his face , his courage plummeted to his shoes and his hands shook.

"What's wrong" Misty asked.

(What's it say?)

(Why are you shaking?)

He showed them the note. It was written in huge letters. The huge red stains on the paper plainly weren't marker. The note read: **I know who you are. I stole something from you. You will never see it again if you do not follow these instructions. Come to the heart of Mahogany Forest by 4PM tomorrow. Come alone. No tricks or police. If you do not come I will paint the forest red with the Cyndaquil's blood & kill it. Then I will come after you. You can't hide. **As if to prove the point there was a huge red smear-certainly not paint- at the bottom of the page.

They looked at one another. (Whoever did this is truly sick) Pikachu said pointing at the red splotches. Nobody said anything about what the stains were- they knew the stains were dried blood.

"

"What do we do?" misty whispered.

"We-… I don't have a choice. We h-have to d-do what it says," Ash said, biting his lip – a habit he did when he was nervous or anxious. "If we don't..." he looked away for a few minutes.

Both his girlfriend and the pokemon saw his face. (Who do you think sent this note)?

"Don't know Pikachu but whoever it is knows where w-we are" his friend's voice was shaky. _They could be watching us right now._ The teen looked nervously around.

"We'll get her back, Ash" misty reassured him.

He looked at her, a sad look in his eyes. "You really think so"

"I know we will"

(You can do it daddy. Don't give up. Whoever took cyndaquil is going to wegret it) Togepi added helpfully.

(He's right. You're a great trainer. You can't give up ... for her sake) Pikachu put in.

His trainer scratched him behind the ear. "Thanks pal."

 **Time lapse Time lapse Time lapse Time lapse Time lapse Time lapse**

That night doubts swirled in Ash's head and he couldn't sleep whether it was due to the note or his rib. He also had a bad dream that shook hin up. He watched in horror as Misty Pikachu and cyndaquil were tortured in different ways. He'd fallen down this hole with voices mocking him, saying things like how was just a kid and he wouldn't be able to save his own pokemon, things like that.

He sat up in bed thinking while stroking Pikachu's fur. _Who wrote that horrible note? How did they know where I was? Who is the person James and meowth were talking about? What will we find in the woods tomorrow? Will it be another trap?_ He gulped just thinking about it.

He was no Espeon but Pikachu had been with the boy long enough to know what was on his mind. The little mouse licked his trainer's hand. (Are you worried about tomorrow?)

"Yeah." He nodded. "Who do you think took her?"

(I don't know. like I said whoever did it is really sick) the mouse shuddered, thinking about the dried blood on the note.

"And tricky" he added. " He knew we were in Mahogany and framed Jessie James and Meowth, almost knowing..."

(We'd blame them and They'd try to snag us) the mouse ended. (You'll find a way to save her. You usually do. Remember when you went after that stupid robot of theirs and nearly got squashed when the dimwits took Bayleef and me?)

At the sound of her name, Bayleef raised her head sleepily from the floor. (Hmm? Did you say my name?)

He patted her head. " Just about how I nearly got flattened chasing that stupid Bayleef-bot of team rockets when they took you."

She chuckled. (And you kept on begging me to help break the glass? And I was so mad at you I didn't want to help at first. I was so stubborn! I would get so show-offy just to make you pay attention to me.)

Pikachu smiled. (Yeah – you'd push me out of the way or something. You jumped on ash all the time)

The grass type was thankful it was pitch dark and they couldn't see her blush. (So I was a stubborn love sick Chickorita at the time. I mellowed out over time. ) The mention of this did nothing to erase the sadness she saw on his face. _Ash looks sad._ She thought. She licked his face constantly as a sign of affection.

" th-that tickles, Bayleef"

Out of the corner of her eyes, Bayleef saw a smile cross misty's face. She stopped a few minutes later (sorry, You were looking down and I thought it might make you remember the old time. you know before...)

A slow smile came across his face. "You wanted to cheer me up, huh?"

She nodded. (did it work?)

"A little."

(What's this I hear about someone taking Cyndaquil?)

He nodded. " Team rocket." He explained about the attack. "And-and." he pointed to the note on the bedside table.

She used Vine Whip to pick up the note and read it once before putting it back. (That's ... that's. way beyond evil and devious. there's no one way to describe it)

(That's describes it perfectly) Pikachu told her.

She lowered her voice (how are you going to get her back?)

He didn't say anything for a while, just fiddled with his covers. The grass type pokemon could tell he was trying to think. _Poor Ash._ She thought.

(We can't trick this person, whoever he is, or,) Pikachu couldn't even end his sentence.

"Nothing I can do but follow what it says. Whoever wrote that note means business. That's why I couldn't sleep."

(You think that maybe my Sweet Scent might help you sleep?) She asked.

(It might) Pikachu told her.

"We did go through a lot today so it should-" the teen yawned. "Should w-work"

(Okay.) Bayleef waved her scythe. A small cloud of sweet smelling pink powder fell over them and the mouse fell fast asleep. Ash felt his worries disappear a bit. (Did it help?)

"A just little" he truthfully said. "I think it's also my injuries from Jessie's Arbok." He went on to tell her about the attack. she gasped in all the right places.

(Oh my goodness. That's terrible. ) She saw a tear escaping her trainer's brown eyes down his face and wiped it away with her vine. (It's okay, they're gone.)

"They came super close. " He sighed. "What am I going to do Bayleef?" he asked her quietly. "The thought of her in his grasp..."

(I wish I knew but I don't.) She noticed him looking at Pikachu for a few seconds. (You don't any of us to end up in his) she spat on the floor (hands after what happened on the airship with that persian)

"N-no" his voice was barely a whisper as he shook his head." I never want to see any of you guys in his hands or…w-worse " he gulped.. Rai-" he corrected himself -"Pikachu came way too close for my liking. "

She nuzzled his cheek. (We're right here for you. why would we go with him?). He smiled and yawned. She nudged him gently. (Get some Sleep. You're exhausted. After what happened I don't blame you. But you're not doing cyndaquil, or any of us favors by worrying yourself like this. I know you're worried about Cyndaquil's saftey but I have a feeling that she's okay. She's probably scared too. You need all your strength for tomorrow-I'll stay awake to make sure no one disturbs you.)

"Thanks Bayleef." he closed his eyes and before his head hit pillow he was asleep. His last thought before he fell asleep was _don't worry, Cyndaquil I'll find you_

Bayleef looked over at her trainer and sighed. _Poor Ash. I can't say I blame him for being nervous about tomorrow. I wish I could help but that note mean serious, serious business._ She looked out of the window. (Stay strong cyndaquil. where ever you are, stay strong we're coming)

XXX scene change XXX

Meanwhile deep in the Mahogany a single extremely injured figure was underneath a thick net. Cyndaquil had her paws chained together and a muzzle around her mouth as well as a heavy steel collar around her neck, which was linked to a strong fireproof chain connected to a nearby tree. There was a thick shock collar around her body. Devon had put her through another day of hellish torture.

She had tried to escape but got a huge shock every time so Parts of her skins were burnt raw. Devon said he needed to "test the net and collars out for tomorrow".

Cyndaquil looked up at the moon. She didn't know what he meant but it gave her a chill. He had even moved her far apart from the rejects so as to make her despair worse. _Please save me._ She didn't know if she would ever see her trainer or teammates again. She held back a tear. _I have to stay strong. I know he'll find me. I have to stay strong._

Shea's voice entered her mind. _Don't give up hope little one._

 _Shea? How can you-_

 _I'm Part Espeon remember?_

 _But what about that collar Devon put on you to suppress your powers?_

 _It doesn't work on regular thoughts- only if I'm using my powers with it._

 _Speak with your mind._

 _I don't know how much more of this abuse from Devon I can take. He's using me to get my trainer and Pikachu- I don't know why._ A tear ran down her face. _I want to stay strong but after all I've been through I don't know how much more I can last. Wh-when I was here with my foster mother she was the strong one._

 _The traitor Quilava Devon was talking about?_

Cyndaquil nodded. _She wasn't my real mother. She defended my lone egg against an Arbok attack and raised me as her own after he murdered her own pups. I just found out the truth recently but Quilava was the only maternal figure I knew._

 _I'm sorry to hear that._

 _Thanks ….I'm terrified._ Cyndaquil admitted.

 _Don't give up hope this easily, cyndaquil. I can tell from your stories that your trainer won't rest until he finds you._ She paused. _Do you have a Bayleef teammate?_

She gasped. _Yes! She's really friendly and kind._

 _My powers don't extend that far with the collar but my ears word fine. I thought I heard one say 'stay strong. We're coming'_

 _That's ash's Bayleef!_ She tried to free herself but was rewarded with an electrical zap. _I don't know if I can stay stronger much longer Shea_. She admitted _I don't know if I can fall asleep. I'm too scared of what tomorrow might bring_

 _Let me sing you a song my trainer used to sing._ Shea's voice took on a relaxing tone as she sang the song 'tomorrow'.

 _Th-that was beautiful._

 _Thanks. This is a lullaby I used to sing to my kits to get them to sleep when they were scared_

 _You were a mother?_ Cyndaquil asked sleepily.

 _Once but that was .. in the past_ There was a wistful tone in Shea's voice as she began singing.

 _Just relax. Little one you've played all day_

 _And had lots of fun_

 _But it's time to sleep and ream the night away_

 _Now that the day is done_

 _Rest your weary little head_

 _Now's time for all little pokemon to be asleep in bed_

 _Close your tired eyes_

 _That's a dear_

 _Time to dream of sweet berry pies_

 _And other good things- nothing to fear_

 _Your body is weary_

 _It's telling you it's time for sleep-y_

 _Let go of your fears and worries too_

 _For in your dreams nothing can harm you..._

 _Let go of your fears and worries too_

 _For in your dreams nothing can harm you..._

However by the time the young hybrid got to the last verse the little fire type was fast asleep.

To Be Continued


	8. Corsola vs Espreon

Corsola vs Espreon by WyldClaw

Plot: Do you THINK I own Pokémon? Wrong however Devon and Espreon are MINE! Use them without my permission and that scene won't be pretty. " " -Human speech, _italics_ are thoughts, **Scene change** is self-explanatory and () - translated poke-speech. The mind speak idea, which is in [i _talics]_ is based on thought speak idea from Animorphs books. There is a reference to a creepy President Snow quote from " The Hunger Games: Mockingjay Part 1" movie that I couldn't resist using. The day I own the characters is when Rumplestiltskin from 'once upon a time' stops being a power hungry back stabbing double crosser, which Oncers know  won't happen. If you take Devon, Espreon or any of Espreon's original attacks then I will send Mapleshade's spirits after you.

Please read and review.

X fic is belowX

The next day Devon, wearing dark colored clothes and carrying the vial of Cyndaquil's blood entered a clearing in the middle of the Mahogany Woods. Espreon followed him, itself carrying the shackled mouse. The hybrid shoved the mouse, stuck in a Shadow Hold web- onto the ground. (Owww) she groaned.

Devon sprinkled the vial over her and the ground. The blood that fell over her stuck to her bruised body. "Yell for the boy." He hissed.

(No) she shook her head. _Never. I-I won't._

Esperon pounced on her. In a flash it held her to the ground and slashed her cheek with its tails. The new injury throbbed as red lines appeared and she cringed. (I'll do much worse) it glared (call him .NOW) it growled.

Ignoring the pain she spat in its face. (N-no.)

Its eyes glowed dark. Cyndaquil felt like her whole body was burning and freezing from a combination of fire and ice. She whimpered in pain-but not loud enough. (What are you doing? I feel like my body is -YEEEEOOOOOOOW!) She howled loudly as Devon grabbed her right paw and yanked it- very painfully too.

As he let go she saw a thick bruise appear. "Do what you want to it till I say so" he told the Espreon. Devon grinned as he moved back into the shadows as he scanned the air.

 **SCENE CHANGE SCENE CHANGE SCENE CHANGE SCENE CHANGE SCENE CHANGE**

"Fly up a few feet and T-tell me wh-what you see in the center of the Forest." Noctowl's trainer told her. She nodded her head, flew about three feet into the air and looked into it with her powerful eyesight. _Something made Ash jittery- and distracted during training._ She thought and she knew just what it was. While they were eating breakfast Bayleef took her aside and told her about the horrible note. A chill ran down her body. _Poor little cyndaquil,_

(Oh… my pokegods,) What she saw was horrible: In the heart of the forest a bound Cyndaquil was being injured by some kind of eeveelution that looked like an Espeon on minute and an Umbreon mix. From what she could make out its fur was Espeon- lilac until about halfway through its body when it suddenly became the black of an Umbreon but it kept alternating its fur colors in between the two Eevee evolutions. A long whip-like tail split into three black sharp tips kept on slashing at Cyndaquil - who couldn't fight back. A human- at least she assumed it was a human- half hidden in the shadows watching the scene, a cruel smile on his face.

 _I can't tell whether it is an Espeon or an Umbreon_ she thought. She noticed the human in the shadows Her feathers ruffled and her talons clenched tightly at the sight of the blood sprinkled around and on her friend and teammate. When _I get my talons on that human…._ She thought. Then for a millisecond thought of send a terrifying illusion to scare the unknown pokemon away. _It wouldn't work unless I used my powers on it directly and I'm too far away. Plus even if I were close it that thing is switching between Espeon and Umbreon so the chances are my Psychic attacks wouldn't work on it._ _Not to mention I'm shiny and would be snatched up quickly._

She fluttered down to Ash's outstretched arm "I-Is Is-is she okay? "

"Is the path safe"

(What did you see?)

Ash, Misty and Pikachu asked at the same time. They had been training as ash's mind was troubled and he kept on making mistakes-when they heard the screams. They knew they had to face the pokenapper soon. (It's not pretty that's for sure…) The shiny owl told them what she saw.

Togepi bit his lip (Poor cyndaquil)

The black hair teenager gulped. "Th-thanks Noctowl. Har far is it to that clearing?"

(About a fifteen-twenty-five minute walk) deh answered

" You did a good job. I –we…."

The Flying type looked at him. (Show that pokenapper why they shouldn't have taken her it the first place.)

"Trust me I'm going to. Thanks girl. R-re-return" with trembling hands Ash returned the bird to her pokeball. After putting the minimized pokeball back on his belt, he turned to face his friends, and bit his lip.

"Is-is it okay if I put you in your pokeball Togepi?" Misty looked at him- she had knelt to face the little Pokémon. " This could get pretty ugly."

(Are you scared of the mean human mommy?) She nodded.

(We all are. If that weird Pokémon is tormenting Cyndaquil like that a-and it sees you,) Pikachu didn't even finish.

"If you get scared of what you see tell Golduck and he can relay your worries to me via mind-speak". She told him. Mind-speak was something that Golduck and Noctowl had come up with- it was a way for the Pokémon to communicate with their trainers while in their pokeballs. While it was easy for the Pokémon to talk to one another with mind-speak when they weren't fainted, it was tough for them to talk to their trainers. At present, only Golduck, Noctowl and Corsola could manage it. He nodded. (Sure mommy)

She recalled him and put his pokeball back on her belt. She knelt back up and glanced over at Ash and Pikachu. It was now or never. "You two ready?"

The mouse nodded. Forgetting for the moment that Lawrence had destroyed it, Ash made to touch his hat as if for luck but he was confused as to why it wasn't there. Then he remembered "Oh yeah, I don't have it anymore" he sheepishly said. Huge sweat drops appeared on Misty and Pikachu's faces.

Somewhere in the distance a cry of pain was heard. As if this were a signal ash started running into the forest with the other two ways behind him, calling out for him to slow down and wait up. Brambles tore at his shirt and hands but he didn't care. _Hold on cyndaquil_ he thought. _I'm coming_

 **SCENE CHANGE SCENE CHANGE SCENE CHANGE SCENE CHANGE SCENE CHANGE**

Espreon's tails and ears twitched. (He's on his way Master,) it grinned wickedly.

 _How does it know that they're coming?_ The injured Pokémon wondered and then she remembered that espeons were psychic types and this thing was half espeon.

"Good. Take the runt over to the side so that he doesn't see it and tie it up. We don't want any escapes or it spoiling the fun now do we?" Devon glared at the trapped fire type.

 _Must stay strong... Must stay strong_ Cyndaquil thought as Espreon used its Disable attacks to move her through the air. It took her to a tree in the back about twenty-five feet away from the clearing and dropped her on the ground.

She felt control of her muscles again but before she could scream for help the hybrid's forehead jewel glowed. Cyndaquil looked up and saw a steel collar attached to a thick chain come down from the tree. She tried to escape but it was near impossible as she was injured and stuck in a Shadow Hold. The collar fastened itself around her neck and clicked shut while the chain tied itself around the tree trunk. It was the exact same collar Devon had made her wear the night before. (That's in case you get any ideas about escaping) it hissed.

(Let me go! let me go!) She struggled but was rewarded with electrical shocks each stronger than the last.

Espreon's forehead jewel went back to normal (good luck getting out of that.)

(You won't get away with this)

It came up to her and stroked her cheek with its paw and grinned maliciously as it mentally tied a gag around her muzzle. (Oh ... that's where you're wrong. We already have gotten away with part of it)

(Ash is gonna come kick your butt very badly.) She retorted through the gag.

(That's what we're counting on but it shall be us who do the butt kicking.) It laughed

She shivered. (He's not gonna lose to you…)

(And if he does?) It brought its paw back to the ground. (He's coming right into our hands. Then after we utterly destroy his spirit Master has a trip for him to see … someone who is not so pleased he escaped)

A gasp escaped from Cyndaquil. (No!)

Its voice changed to a hiss. (Oh yes. Listen, you wretched Cyndaquil it is the bonds of the people we love most that destroy us. ) It whacked her into the tree using Confusion. (Enjoy the show… or what little you can see of it runt). It turned around and walked away.

She heard Ash and Misty call out her name. She nudged the gag off enough so she could yell. (No! get out of here- it's a -) she yelled as she fought against her bindings but a strong blast of electricity from the collar zapped her.

 **SCENE CHANGE SCENE CHANGE SCENE CHANGE SCENE CHANGE SCENE CHANGE**

{Author's note: this part takes place near the end of Cyndaquil's part}

Ash was sweating by the time he reached the clearing Noctowl had seen. He didn't care that his hands and face were scratched or that his legs were burning in pain. He looked around at the blood sprinkled clearing and his face went white. _This is repulsing. What kind of person would do this?_

Pikachu and Misty caught up to him. They stopped when they saw the blood on the ground. (Who would do this?)

"This goes beyond wrong-doing"

He saw their shocked faces. "Yeah, I thought the same thing too"

Pikachu sniffed the ground. (The scent is still fresh. She was here recently)

His trainer's face brightened up. "Cyndaquil, where are you?"

"Cyndaquil?"

Pikachu's ears perked up (listen!)

Though it was hard to pinpoint where it was they heard a cry of (no! get out of here- it's a -)

But the cry was cut off by a scream of pain. "Where'd it come from?"

…

But before they could make a move, a figure came out of the shadows. "So you actually showed up," the speaker sneered. Misty grabbed Ash's hand in fear for a minute while Pikachu ran over to his trainer's side. The newcomer leered at them hungrily as he stepped out of the shadows into the clearing. The voice belonged to a young man with dark, cold amber eyes. He wore a brown shirt and gray pants.

"W-who are you?" Ash's voice sounded weak.

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

Pikachu could smell lots of other different Pokémon on him and Cyndaquil's blood as well. _Why does he smell like that? I hope that he didn't injure her too much_

"So. You weren't scared off by my note" the stranger smirked.

Ash shook his head, his anger rising as he clenched his hands into fists. _So this was Rocket member that Jessie, Meowth and James were talking about._ "Where is she? I'm here so where is my cyndaquil? If you hurt her I'll-" he was interrupted by a sneezing fit.

"Hah. You think actually I'm going to give that Ho-Oh forsaken useless dammed runt back to you like that" he laughed-a cruel laugh. "You're almost as pathetic as it is-maybe a lot more so."

At this insult Misty grabbed Ash's hand and the back of his shirt to keep him from lunging at the stranger. "Let ...me ...at ... him... Mist. I'll tear him apart for that insult. "

"No." she gave him a look, the same stern look she had given Golduck the other day. "He's trying to get you riled up" _and its working_ she thought.

(I know you're angry about that insult Ash) Pikachu told his trainer (I would be too but you have to calm down. Think of cyndaquil)

He looked down at his Pokémon. "Thanks pal." After a few seconds his anger cooled down "how am I going to face this creep?"

Misty gave him a kiss on the cheek, "for luck"

The trio didn't know that the stranger had been listening into their conversation and chuckled softly. They were the right ones his boss wanted-at least the boy and the Pikachu. "What's the matter brat? Scared to find out how badly injured it is"

"No we're not!" Ash yelled. "Where is she?"

He didn't like the way the stranger was staring at him. The stranger smiled. "Oh you'll see it again... if you defeat me in a battle. "He smirked.

(A battle? You're making her a prize in a battle like a badge?) Pikachu was shocked at the much thought. He heard something moving behind the stranger-something that was making his fur prickle. There was something familiar about this man but he couldn't place his paw on it.

"Ha! That's gonna be a piece of cake"

"Or so you think. I know your names. Ash, Misty and the Pikachu "the man looked at Ash, Pikachu and Misty in turn.

"I hadn't told you my name you creep!" the black haired teen threw daggers at him. "So how did you know?"

"That's for me and not you to know ... "the stranger's eyes gleamed.

"Was it James, Jessie and Meowth?"

"Now why would I deal with those magicarp-brained nimrods? Let's say that I have other means of finding out your name. Speaking of names it would be so rude of me not to introduce myself. I'm Devon"

…

At these last two words Ash, Misty and Pikachu's faces went pale. "Did you say...Devon?"

(Cyndaquil's old 'trainer?)

Devon nodded as if he were proud of it. Ash, Misty and Pikachu were stunned -this was the same person who abused Cyndaquil and killed Quilava. A chill went down their spines. "Y-you're the one who beat her up when she was a baby!" if ash was angry at Devon for the insult before he was livid with rage. He ran at Devon. "You creep! When I -WHOA!" the boy fell flat onto the ground

Misty helped him up-he had a cut on his cheek. . "You okay?"

"Yeah" he nodded. "Just tripped" he noticed that his shoelaces were both tied together so he bent down and retied them. _That's strange_ thought Pikachu. _His shoes weren't tied together a few minutes ago_

Devon laughed. "Did you have a nice trip, twerp?" _He's really asking for it now_ Ash thought

"Yeah, that was I. And what if i did- she was my property-"

(That's evil! You're talking about my teammate like she was a rare stamp) Pikachu shouted but

Devon pretended not to hear him. "Little runt should learn to take orders from its true master without crying like a pitiful wimp" he retorted

"She was a baby- you sicko! You don't force a baby Pokémon to fight a larger Pokémon like that a mere weeks after it's born!" Misty glared at him.

 _[You tell that jerk!]_ Golduck spoke in her mind. [ _Oooh i'll give him a piece of my mind]_

 _[Thanks]._ She continued, "How could you have been so cruel to her like that!

Devon ignored her and faced the other teen who was doing everything he could to control his emotions. "Two on two fine with you brat? One for you and one for that girl. "

 _If he calls me brat once more..._ Ash thought but kept his comments to himself. "Fine. You're going down. P-"

Misty stepped in front of him "let me handle the first round. Time to teach you a lesson, jerk"

"How romantic." Devon mocked. "Your pathetic girlfriend wants to be taken down first"

Both teens were stunned. _How did he know?_ They had said nothing about their relationship. "How did you-"

He cut ash off. " The ring around her neck" he indicated the ring Misty was wearing. She touched it as if to make sure it was still there. " the way you grabbed hands when I came out…. And .. Other ways. "

She snapped at him. " So what if we are dating? What's it to you?" Devon laughed cruelly like a person who has just discovered a herd of shiny Dratini.

 _[I don't like the sound of that]_ Golduck spoke in Misty's mind. [ _It gives me the shivers]_

[ _Neither do i]_ she thought back.

"Why, to find out if I got the right kid." He eyed them like a Fearow spotting a Stantler carcass. " He matches him right down to the eyes and clothes, has a yellow rat just like that one" he pointed at the mouse who let out a low growl "and has a scrawny, red headed annoying ex-gym leader as his traveling partner and girlfriend"

"Don't you insult my Pokémon or my girlfriend in front of me!" Ash faced her and whispered, "Cream him badly, Mist."

"I'm planning on it." she replied.

"So my guess was right,"

" Shut up. " Misty gritted her teeth as she plucked Corsola's pokeball off her belt and enlarged it. _'He KNOWS who we are_ she thought. _That evil jerk is going down, Waterflower style No one insults me like that!_ '

 _[Whip his butt badly]_ Golduck told her in her mind.

 _] Let me at him]_ Corsola added. _[No one bashes you while i'm around]_

 _['That's what I'm planning on doing]_ She smiled as she threw Corsola's pokeball into the air. "Go Corsola" It opened in midair and the energy came out and materialized into the pink and white-water type a foot away from her.

"That's your choice, girl? Ha! I thought this would be more challenging. " Devon cruelly laughed. "Espreon, come out!" Something jumped out from behind Devon and landed in front of him. His opponents all jumped when they saw it.

"What the-"

Pikachu's paws went to his mouth (holy Ho-Oh! that's the eeveelution Noctowl said she saw).

The little color in Ash and Misty's faces drained when they realized what the mouse said was true.

"So it is." Ash muttered as he looked at the strange Pokémon in front of him. Its fur was like an Espeon- lilac until about halfway through its body when it suddenly became the black of an Umbreon. Golden rings of an Umbreon's coat were all over its body while its muzzle was that of an Espeon. It had the front paws of an Espeon as well as the forehead jewel, right eye and ear. It's left ear and eye was that of an Umbreon. It had an Espeon's long whip-like tail but split into three black sharp tips. Its coat kept on flickering between the two eeveelutions. The creepiest part was that there were fresh flecks of red on its claws- Cyndaquil's blood.

There were shouts of confusion among them "Wh-what is that thing?" ash asked

"Is that even a Pokémon?" misty questioned

(I have to go up against that?) Corsola was nervous.

(Stop your gawking so I can cream you) The strange Pokémon lunged at Corsola before she could blink with ExtremeSpeed.

"Bubblebeam it." Misty said the first attack that came into her head.

Corsola sucked in air to use the attack but just as she opened her mouth the strange Pokémon struck her! The impact made her skid across the blood stained earth but she held her ground. (Oh no you don't) she gritted her teeth. Ignoring the pain that the Skull Bash caused, she opened her mouth and unleashed her Bubblebeam at the creature. The strong stream of bubbles soaked the creature and pushed it back to where Devon was.

"Nice job Corsola!" Misty complimented

(Thanks!)

"You think that stopped my Espreon, girl? Think again-Espreon Shadow Armor! "

"What's happening to Espreon?" ash pointed at the hybrid as its eyes and body glowed a sinister blue.

(Look at the ground) Pikachu shouted. For a cold darkness that wasn't there beforehand seemed to cover the ground as the area around them seemed to get darker and colder. Misty shivered.

Corsola cried out (The Espreon! It's gone.) She was right-there was no sign of it

As she looked around, Ash Misty and Pikachu saw something come up from behind her from her shadow. . _How did it do that?_ Misty thought. "Body Slam it from behind and then use your Tail Slash!"

"Oh no!" They watched as the Espreon jumped out of the shadow into the airs and slammed into Corsola, causing a crater in the earth. "Corsola!" Misty yelled.

"Look at its tails" she saw what Ash meant-Espreon's tails had gone oddly hard. It raised them in the air and then slashed the water type viciously at least four times.

(YEEEEOOOOOOOW!) She cried as Misty called her name out. Bright red lines appeared where the tails hit.

"Corsola! Are you okay?" misty was worried.

The water type weakly got up-she was covered in bruises and the cuts from the Tail Slash were bleeding. (I-I think I c-can hold on a ... a bit longer) She spat another Bubblebeam at it then followed up with a Spike Cannon.

"Darkbeam!" Devon ordered. Espreon's forehead jewel shined bright before a dark shadowy beam came out and headed for Corsola!

"WATCH OUT!" Ash and Misty yelled. Alas their warning was useless- she was barely able to dodge the Darkbeam which hit her and flung her though the air. The trio saw her fly past them and turned to watch as she hit a tree behind them but she rebounded off of it.

…

Before she had a chance to move, Espreon attacked the water type yet again with a flurry of Iron Tails, Tail slashes, psychic attacks and shadow balls. She tried her best to counter with her various attacks like Spike Cannon, Tackle, Mirror Coat, Water Gun and Bubblebeam. Although some of Corsola's attacks got through, Espreon would use Double Team, Counter, and Confusion to send them back at her. This lasted for a while. But things were going badly for Corsola now-she was tiring out and both Devon and Espreon knew it. "Finish it." he ordered.

The hybrid locked its glowing eyes with the pink and white Pokémon. "Corsola's in major trouble!" misty said as the strange eeveelution Conjured an enormous Shadow Ball attack which it flung right at her. Due to its Lock On attack, the Shadow Ball accurately hit its target spot on. It flung the Pokémon into a tree five feet away she fell into a heap.

"Are you okay? " Misty was by her side in a flash. Bruises covered her body and many of her horns were chipped. She was also bleeding from her various wounds. One of her eyes was swollen.

(I ...Tried ... to beat ... it...way too strong) she said weakly.

Misty patted her gently while trying to stay calm. "You did incredible, don't be sorry"

(Weakened it as much as I…) the Water type passed out, without another word.

"You did amazing, you deserve a long rest" Misty pointed Corsola's pokeball at her and recalled her. After it was reattached to her belt she stared over at Ash and Pikachu. _We have to find some way to beat that Espreon. And even if we do Devon's still got one more Pokémon up his sleeve_ she thought.

The Espreon lashed its long tail against the ground and clawed the ground, leaving long scratches in the earth. It smirked. (That was a piece of cake. Who is next for me to cream? )

Misty stared hard at the creature as she got up and then at her boyfriend, who seemed horrified at how quickly the Water Type had been beaten. "What are we going to do?"

"I don't know," he admitted. _If Espreon took down Corsola Like that who knows what else it can do_

Pikachu shivered as he took in the indents on the ground. (How do we stop that thing?)

She bit her lip. _What ARE we going to do?_ "Espreon beat Corsola easily as if like she were nothing more than a Metapod or a Caterpie. What are we going to do?" she repeated voicing her feared thought,

Ash didn't know how to reply to that. _'She's got to get out of here before things get really ugly'_ he thought. He jerked his head toward the path indicating that she should run.

"go" he mouthed.

To be continued


	9. Teriados against Pikachu

Teriados against Pikachu by WyldClaw

Plot: Now it's ash's turn to battle. Don't own pokèmon -if you think so Hawkheart will hunt you in your dreams. Author's notes: () is pokèmon speech, [ _italics']_ is mid-speak, " " humans talking and regular _italics_ are thoughts. There are a few swears. Character guide follows the chapter

'

Narrator Recap Time: During Ash's Gym Battle with Pryce- interupted Cyndaquil being flung into the nearly frozen subzero pool and our hero risking his health to save her then a strange Sleep Powder dotted chilling mist- the Fire Type was poke-napped by a Gengar 'owned' by her evil ex-trainer Devon- an evil hybrid breed for team ricket whom she beliebed jailed after her foster mother's death. He used her as blackmail and even gave a threatening ransom note with Jessie , James and Meowth to give to our heroes knowing that even if they sent them packing theyd want to read the blood smeared note . it said to come to the heart of Mahogany Forest by a certain time or he'd kill Cyndaquil and them hunt them down . Even after sending Jesse , Meowth and James off Ash, Pikachu and Misty knew they had no choice. Devon forced them into a two-round battle for her . unfortunately his Espreon- a horrible heartless Umbreon/Espeon hybrid has just beaten Corsola extremely badly and viciously! Knowing he is the one Devon is really after, our raven haired hero has just mouthed to Misty to get out of there. Will she escape? What will our heroes do now? read on to find out!

XxX

"Go" he mouthed.

She looked at him. _Is he insane? I'm not letting him out of my sight._ She shook her head as she moved next to him. "No way. I'm not leaving without you,"

 _"_ you gotta get out of here. I … can't lose you both. "

She shook her head again. " Don't be an idiot. I'm not leaving you to deal with th-that creature alone."

He lowered his voice. "Y-you have to Mist. E-Even if I fail I won't let her down. Please …"

 _[You know he's not leaving without cyndaquil_ ] Golduck mentally added.

 _And I'm not leaving without him._

 _[Wait. I sense some kind o metal. What's that Devon's got in his hand]_

She noticed it too, two metal rings of some sort. She started to inch away. "And where do you think you're going?" Devon chucked the metal rings at her. They flew through the air and one ring snapped around Misty's arms, pinning them to her side, other one around her legs. It caused her to fall on the ground.

Ash and Pikachu both cried her name as they ran over to her. "Are you okay?"

(Can you free yourself?)

She tried but it was useless so she shook her head. The rings made her pokeballs press tightly against her shorts- there was no chance of having Golduck pop out. "It's too tight. It's just liked the rings Domino used but stronger."

[ _I can't even move out of my pokeball and I'm in energy form]_ Golduck told her

She looked her boyfriend in the eye. "You got to finish this creep off."

He gulped. "B-b-but..."

"What's the matter? You too chicken to finish the fight?" Devon sneered. "You could turn yourself in. makes it a lot easier for me and I'll let it go "

Misty glared at Devon from her spot on the ground. _Liar._ She saw Ash balled his fists again but refused to say a word. He continued, "You still want to battle even though my Pokémon beat up the weak Corsola. You're more of a pathetic fool than I thought. Are all you're Pokémon as weak as your girlfriend's? I'll easily make mincemeat out of them-"

She looked and saw he was pale. _For mew's sake! He's letting that jerk get to him_ "don't listen to that bosh he's telling you. He's just trying to get your guard down! You can't let cyndaquil down-she's counting on you! You promised her. "

For a moment it seemed like her words were lost. Then she saw his face brighten up...

(I can take that thing down with my Thunder Kick if I get close enough.) Pikachu whispered.

 _[It's still wet from Corsola's attacks]_ Golduck reminded misty

"But if it beat Corsola..." Ash bit his lip.

 _[But she doesn't know agility, quick attack, Double Team or substitute [_ Noctowl commented. _[And I've got an idea_

She relayed he idea to her trainer who smirked. _Good Idea._

"Well, brat?"

There was fierceness in Ash's eyes as he locked them with Devon's own.

"I've come this far so i'm not. I made a promise to my cyndaquil to get her back safely and that's what i intend to do."

 _That's the spirit_ Misty thought. The teen continued. "There's no turning back no. I'm n-not scared of you" He nodded to the mouse then jerked his head at Espreon. "Quick attack agility!" The electric type became a quickly blur. Ash was worried about what Espreon would do to his little buddy after what happened to Corsola.

" Stop it! " Devon commanded. Espreon flicked its tails at the mouse but missed.

The attack made contact with its body. (You vermin!) It fired a Shadow Ball, which hit the little mouse yet he was able to get up (it'll take more than that to defeat me) It tried again with its tails.

As it's tails reached for him Pikachu tried to move away but they caught up to him (Wha-)

They snaked around his body and started to squeeze him tightly. (You're through mouse) Espreon hissed.

The mouse was trying to keep calm as the tails began squeezing him tightly. (No ... i'm ... not)

"Bite them!"

(Take THIS!) He bit the tails HARD!

(YEOUCH!) Espreon screamed in pain, loosening its grip on him. Before the hybrid could counter attack He gave the Pokémon a zap of his Thundershock.

"Slash!"

"Dodge!"

The hybrid's sharp claw missed Pikachu by millimeters. It became a whirlwind of attacks and commands now. Pikachu managed to dodge most of the attacks but Espreon wouldn't give up and managed to land a good numbers of blows on him. However the mouse raked his paws over the hybrid's eyes, which partially blinded it with blood. It roared in agony and went even harder at the mouse

Ash saw his friend was losing steam. "Give it everything you've got pal. Double Team followed by Thunder Wave and Thunderbolt"

Soon there were copies of him trying to confuse Espreon as he used the attacks. Espreon yowled in pain.

"Shadow Armor!" Devon commanded

But Espreon was paralyzed-it couldn't move. The mouse jumped out of reach and looked at his trainer, who nodded. He used Agility and Double Team again and as he did so another Pikachu appeared next to him- totally identical-Devon didn't see this.

(Distract it) Pikachu mouthed to his clone.

"Swift that rat!"

The humans watched as the yellow mouse unsuccessfully avoided the attack. Espreon used Confusion to slam him into the ground. The mouse retaliated with a Thunderbolt but Espreon used Darkbeam. Ash winced even though he knew it was the clone taking the abuse- he saw it flicker.

Espreon pounced on it and pinned it to the ground. (Say goodbye rat) it hissed. Devon smiled cruelly.

The battered mouse faded. (WHAT?) Espreon was flabbergasted for it still had blood in fron of its eye making it hard to see (Where'd that damm rat go?)

Devin's smiled vanished. "What the hell? Where the dammed -"

(For your information) a weary voice said behind it. (I'm a mouse not a rat)

Espreon turned around and saw the battered Pikachu. It tried to run at him. (You little Vermin! i'll-) the paralysis stopped it from completing its sentence or even moving.

His foot glowed yellow as he struck it with a Thunder Kick. (This is for Corsola!). His paws glowed white as he unleashed a Thunderpunch at the dazed hybrid. (This is for Misty) His body started sparking with electricity.

(AND THIS is for Cyndaquil!) He cried out as a huge Thunder attack hit the Espreon. It swayed from side to side then fainted.

The mouse's paws and foot went back to normal. "Nice job buddy!" Ash called out.

"Awesome!" Misty added.

.

Devon pointed a pokeball at the fallen Pokémon and recalled it as he enlarged another one. "Not bad… You think your scrawny pathetic rodent" -Pikachu's fur fluffed out at this insult- "will defeat me?"

"You bet he will!" was the reply but Devon took no more notice of this than he would a fly.

"That was just dumb luck. The tides will change! GO!" he threw the pokeball into the air. It split opened the energy came out to reveal a Pokémon unlike any they'd ever seen before.

Pikachu's fur stood on end as the light from the energy faded. He felt the blood drain and plummet to his paws. He looked at his friends- ash and Misty were both horror struck. "Wh-wh-what is it?" Ash's eyes were white with horror.

Misty could only shake her head. "N-no clue."

(That's what I have to fight?) He shuddered as the creature finished materializing. The large creature snapped its mandible on the Sandslash-like face eager to sink it into his fur. It had a large tough brown rounded body covered in sharp quills with black stripes and an unhappy face on its abdomen, like an Ariados. Along with two front Sandslash arms it had four yellow legs banded with purple stripes that ended in large claws like a Sandslash, it's back legs mandible and horn were that of an Ariados. Folded on each side was a nearly transparent sharp wing. It towered over him making him fell as small as a Digglet.

Noctowl's astonishment was clear [ _What is that? That thing's an abomination! Even in here it's giving me the heebee-jeevees]_

 _'I know'_ her trainer replied dejectedly. 'But what can we do? I have no choice. If I don't...' he shivered.

" Is my Teriados scaring the widdle boy?" Devon's eyes gleamed nastily as he talked in a horrible baby voice. " Is it too scarwy for the loser of a twainer? Maybe you should just forfeit the battle. That widdle rodent is weak and pathetic. Your loser girlfriend's in no position to fight."- The teens growled at the words "loser" and "loser girlfriend" but said nothing.

He stopped the baby voice and his voice got harsher. " I'm much stronger and tougher than you. What do you think beating me will do? I still won't let you and that girl escape. You think that you can hide from my boss? He has spies everywhere. You think Butch, Cassidy and domino are the only competent rockets? He saw through your disguise at the Lake of Rage- that's why Tyson nabbed you. Scared?" he glared.

After taking a breath the shaking teen replied bravely as he could. "I'm n-not scared of you."

 _He can TELL you're frightened_! Pikachu and Misty both thought.

Devon's cold eyes saw the truth. "All three of you are terrified. All you have to do to save it is defeat Teriados". With a greedy look at the mouse he added, " If your rodent can beat it without being crushed. I'd hate to tell Giovanni it got killed. I suppose for the hell you put him it wouldn't be a total loss. I can just take some fur from it and clone -"

"You're absolutely twisted you know that?" Misty yelled. "You're not even human! No human being would do this kind of thing to a Pokémon? How can you live with yourself with what you've done?"

"Thank you" Devon bowed, "I'm glad you think that, girlie. An evil genius' work is always appreciated by their captives."

"That wasn't a compliment, you dirty evil son of a she-Growlithe," she muttered.

.

The small mouse felt his fur tingle - it wasn't the mention of Devon's boss that did it- he had enough nightmares about that. It was more he seemed to think that if he didn't make it wouldn't be a complete loss as they put giovanni through heck! _Us put him through hell? It's the other way around!_

He looked over at the Teriados, who was snapping its jaws hungrily. _Even after beating Espreon would I have the strength to defeat it?_ That creature was three or four times his size. He had to beat it- or die in the process. He looked from it to his trainer to misty. He knew he was their last choice. He thought of cyndaquil trapped with this- this despicable human. (I'll try my best. I have. For cyndaquil.) He looked at the two humans. They nodded

Ash gulped. "W-we're ready"

"Your funeral brat. Teriados slash that thing!" Devon ordered, not missing a beat.

"Agility!"

The slash attack just managed to rake the mouse's tail. (Yeouch!)

"Full Thunderbolt!"

"Bide."

(Take this!) Pikachu cried as he unleashed the attack at the foe that was just standing there but its eyes were glowing. The attack hit it but it didn't scream much only smiled. He did it again with the same result... (Wh-what gives?)

(You buffoon! I'm part ground type. Now it's my turn!) A huge ball of electricity appeared in its hands and it threw it at the mouse like a fast baseball.

(Yikes!)

"Move out of the way!" The warning came too late as the attack hit the mouse with twice the amount of force as the first two attacks!

(Ahhhhhhh!) He yelled as he went flying through the air all the way to Ash and Misty.

Teriados scoffed. (Child's play.)

His trainer caught him in the air before he went even farther. "Pikachu! Are you okay?" the teen was worried about the overload of electricity in his body. "You're not hurt are you, pal?"

The Pokémon shook his head. (Not that I can that… attack packed a serious punch. I just didn't expect it to be that strong)

"Can you still battle?

He nodded (I think so)

The teen gently put his friend on the ground. "Just do your best. Aim your electricity at the wings. "He whispered then said loudly, "Go get it Pikachu! Agility then Slam that thing

The mouse did just that. As he went in for the Slam attack Teriados put a foot out and tripped him. (Whoops)

"Double Sandstorm!" Devon called. The hybrid glowed white and there were four other Teriadoses around Pikachu, trapping him in a circle.

(What's going on?) He asked.

They crossed their arms and began moving in a counter clockwise fashion, whipping up a thick sandstorm.

"Thunderbolt!"

"Counter storm!" but as the attack hit the creatures glowed purple as they absorbed it. They sent it back at him as a huge ball of glowing energy with particles of sharp dust! The mouse was thrown back a few feet as the attack struck him. "Knock that rodent into the storm!"

The mouse gripped the ground hard with his paws but it failed. He screamed as Teriadoses Headbutted him into the sand cyclone but didn't get far as the sand caught in his throat. As he was whipped around in the vortex, the sand burned his eyes so much he had to shut them and sharp particles cut his skin. He heard Ash and Misty yell his name but they couldn't do anything.

The sandstorm was so thick the humans couldn't see Teriados or Pikachu. It stung their eyes just to look at the swirling sand but they heard his cries of pain. His trainer bit his lip nervously. _Come on pal. You can beat this thing_. "Hang in there!" He couldn't see where his Pokémon was. All he knew was that he was in a major pickle.

As soon as the electric type thought he couldn't take any more, he fell into a patch of safe ground in the cyclone's center. _It's like a calm in a storm._ He looked around the swirling tornado. He couldn't see Teriados' outline nor could he call out without getting sand in his throat. "Sand strike!" Devon's voice cried.

(Huh?)

(You're mine rodent!)

"Watch out!" Ash's warning came just as he was pelted out of it by a sand covered figure that slashed at him.

Pikachu tried to dodge it but the hybrid was faster and slammed him HARD! The impact caused him to skid across the clearing. (Owww. that's gonna hurt) he muttered as the sandstorm disappeared.

"Dig and fury slash!" Devon barked. The foe quickly dug a hole and vanished using its back legs to cover up the spot

 _I know it has to come up sometime but where?_ He felt the ground beneath him tremble. (Uh oh)

"Jump into the air!" Ash's words were too late as the ground under him flew open! Teriados sprang out of the earth.

(Oh flippppppp!)

(YAH! Take this, weakling) the creature threw him into the air repeatedly slashed his side multiple times. Pikachu let cried in pain and The man-made Pokémon knocked him back to the ground

"Pikachu! Are you okay!" Ash and misty cried out, really concerned and worried... "Can you go on?"

He struggled to stand up for a minute then surveyed the damage. His whole body was covered in bruises. The fury slash attack did a number on his side. The scent of fresh blood from his wounds hit his nose. _I can do this_. He slowly nodded.

Devon and Ash called out at the same time: "Shadow ball!"

"Counter with Thunderbolt, buddy"

.

The dust from the attacks covered the field. Although the mouse was wiped out he was able to push the attack back for the most part. . He was fading fast- a few Shadow Balls hit him in the gut and knocked him to his paws. Soon all that came out was spurts of electricity. He resorted to agility but no use- Teriados was much quicker. How am I supposed to beat this thing? He paused to catch his breath.

"You're doing great Pikachu" Ash told him. " Use your quick at-"

"you think Quick Attack will stop it? you got guts. But this is where I end it! Teriados, finish it off with your Night Shade Whip!" Devon interrupted.

Pikachu looked and saw a black ribbon form on the Teriados' horn.

(Uh oh) He tried to dodge the dark whip the foe sent but tripped over a mound of earth from the dig attack. The cold strong Night Shade Whip smacked his skin- he howled from the pain!

(YEEEOOOOOWWWW!)

Both Ash and Misty screamed his name in unison as it slapped him hard across the battered ground.

As he looked up a large shadow blocked his path. (Boo). Before the mouse could move Teriados had him in its claws, one pressed against his neck. (Time to die, rat).

He tried to free himself- but it was no use. (Let... me ...go) he pleaded hardly about to breath.

The hybrid wouldn't budge. Its sharpened claws were right on his neck. (Not on the rest of your pathetic life)

...

Ash looked over at his injured best friend trying to squirm free of Teriados' iron like grip- but he only managed to get cut. There was no way he'd be able to escape from those claws and defeat that monstrosity with the dwindling energy. He was wiped out and had done do the best he could.

Ash knew what he had to do _. I'm so sorry Cyndaquil._

Pikachu knew what he was planning. His facial expression said it all. (No. no .. don't say it Ash,, I ...can beat this... evil mon.. stroscity ) he wheezed.

"I have to," he whispered.

The hybrid held him tighter-nearly to the point where he couldn't breathe and lines of red appeared on his throat. The mouse was gasping for air now. . The teen heard it hiss, (you'll pay for that comment you filthy weakling!) it raised a razor sharp wing into the air , ready to hack onto the mouse's flesh.

 _It's now or never._ The teenager gulped said the words that seemed to freeze time. "Leave him alone! I-I forfeit. j-just let him go ."

For a few seconds nobody spoke. They were too stunned. _Noo! There goes our last chance._ Misty thought but she knew the reason. .

- _I can't believe he forfeited to save me_! Pikachu thought as a chill went down his fur. _It was noble of him to do that but how will we save cyndaquil? I don't want to face him again. Who knows what he has planned for me now?_

Devon nodded at the Teriados. " Let it go. " It folded its wing to its side, retracted its claws from Pikachu's throat and kicked him aside. He landed in a dip in the ground Espreon created, gasping for air.

His trainer ran over to him, knelt down to gingerly pick him up. His hands were red after he did this from all the mouse's injuries but he didm' t care. . "Pikachu! Oh Pikachu…Are you okay buddy?"

(I th-think so) he caught his breath after a few minutes of gulping for much needed air. (I c-could... sleep... for three days. tried... hardest ... to beat that creature. I C-c-couldn't-)

He hugged his partner Pokemon, realizing how close yet again he'd come to losing him. "I know pal. You were really brave facing it."

(Poor cyndaquil and poor us) he shivered.

The teen nodded. "I feel terrible. She was counting on -AACCCK!" the hybrid rammed into his gut with a Skull Bash attack. The impact made Pikachu fall out of his arms and into the air.

As he was thrown back about four feet the Teriados used Spider web on Pikachu. A sticky net covered him, making his body stick to the ground.

"No!" the word left both Misty's and Ash' mouths. .

She looked over at her boyfriend and then at the trapped mouse. "Are you both okay?"

The other teen groaned. " I'm ... just need a.. few minutes to get .. my breath back. What about you bud?" He asked the mouse. "Can you free yourself?"

The mouse tried to get free of the net- even tried letting out weak sparks from his electrical sacks on his cheeks. But no matter what he tried the net wouldn't fact the sparks seemed to got right into the net and he felt sluggish and weaker as he tried to get free of the net. Ash had a feeling of dread as he watched the mouse struggle and then give up. His cheeks stopped sparking as he looked at his two best human friends. (I ...can't escape. This is no ordinary Spider Web.)

"Looks like you both lose" Devon sneered.

TO BE CONTINUED;

Narrator: oooooh ! Talk about an intense night biting cliffhanger! What will our two heroes do now that Espreon and Teriados have beaten Corsola and Pikachu? How will they escape?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Original character guide / OCs attacks.

ALL ARE MINE!

 **Humans**

 **Tori Waverson**

Age: 13 years old

Description: shoulder length dirty blonde hair and hazel eyes that hide behind glasses. Stands at a medium height. Wears a blue tee shirt with patched shorts. Locket on a silver chain is around her neck. Tan skin

Personality: She's from the orange islands. Has an optimistic outlook-most of the time. not afraid to step up to a challenge and hates to see pokèmon abused or hurt. She is secretly an equivalent of Robin Hood but with a twist-. She can tell where she is needed the most through visions. Her dad, who had a harsh past works as a doctor and knows about her other half.

Alias: Robina

 **Devon**

Age: 24-25

Description: dark haired amber-eyed man- villain of the fic. He is of average height with a huge cruel streak. He only cares for power.

Personality: Devon is extremely evil. He beats his pokèmon viciously and sends the weaklings to pit fights. He tortured both Quilava and cyndaquil before they fled and ended up killing Quilava. He is an experimental breeder and pokèmon thief for team rocket. Due to poke-napping cyndaquil from the gym, he thinks he will be able to kill two Pidgeys with one stone: get Ash and Pikachu for his boss, giovanni and get revenge on her for having escaped. He hates soft-heartedness.

Pokémon

 **Nika**

Type: Nidoran/Pikachu hybrid (Nidochu)

Description: yellow skinned Nidoran male with Pikachu ears, two brown stripes and two tails.

Personality: peacemaker but a bit on the skittish side. . Due to having seen Devon's wrath first hand, he's a bit nervous when it comes to defying him. More of a pacifist than a fighter but he will fight if provoked and if there is no choice.

 **Shea**

Type: Vaporeon ghost / Espeon hybrid (Spirieon)

Description: gray vaporeon ghost with shadowy wings. Purple Gastly tendrils on her legs. A stub of an Espeon tail is next to her vaporeon one. Espeon front paws. Devon put Espeon DNA in her. Can sort of read minds

Personality: motherly and calm- The kindest out of the 'rejects'. Under painful death threats from Devon and Espreon She made Dewgong attack Cyndaquil in the gym. Comforts the fire type after Icie insults her.

 **Artik**

Type: Zephfrost (Winged ice/fire Ponyta)

Description: small ponyta with a blue body and white, red-orange and azure flames for a mane and tail. Fearow wings and blue flames coming from behind his legs

Personality: sad but optimistic. Lost hope of escaping but with Cyndaquil help has a new outlook. Friends with Brightpaw Doesn't like Icie's attitude toward cyndaquil. His attacks will come in handy in the climax

 **Icie**

Type: Icsokat (Meowth/Persian/ Piloswine hybrid)

Description: Meowth like pokèmon with shaggy Piloswine brown hair over its face and body. White tusks and Zigzag patches of blue fur and a long blue/ white tail. Persian gem is on its ears and Meowth-like ears and whiskers. Has a second form that appears when it truly gets enraged that Devon knows nothing about.

SPOILER: Angrier bigger version: a huge tan wooly mammoth Persian like pokèmon covered in tan and blue zigzagged fur. Humungous curved tusks made out of solid ice in addition to piercing big blue eyes. Ice blue tail with a whorl at the end and rounded black ears and whiskers and Forehead gem hidden by fur

Personality: cold toward newcomers because it believes that there is no hope for those trapped with Devon. Suffers from internal crises, as it doesn't know whether it is female or male, its purpose in life is or what it is supposed to do now that it is a hybrid of three pokèmon. The others don't know this.

 **Teriados**

Type: Sandslash/ Ariados hybrid

Description: large tough brown body with a Sandslash's face and black stripes and an unhappy face on its abdomen. It's Body is covered in sharp Sandslash quills and has four yellow legs with purple stripes; that end in large claws like that of a Sandslash, it's back legs mandible and horn are that of an Ariados. Have nearly transparent wings that can fold into its sides.

Personality: evil and loyal to its bones it follows Devon's orders loyally. Can use any ground/bug/poison attack.

 **Espreon**

Type: Espeon/Umbreon hybrid

Description: Lilac fur halfway through its Umbreon shaped body then midnight black of an Umbreon. Golden rings of an Umbreon's coat all over its body, while its muzzle is that of an Umbreon. Front paws of an Espeon as well as the forehead jewel, right eye and ear. It's left ear and eye is that of an Umbreon. Long whip-like tail like an Espeon split into three sharp tips and jet black. Can make it look like an Umbreon or an Espeon to fool people and pokèmon

Personality: Like its creator, Devon, Espreon is evil from head to tails. It threatened to kill Shea if she did not control the Dewgong, knowing it had the more powerful advantage over her.

 **Attacks:**

Double Sandstorm- double team sandstorm combo. The result is a sandstorm so powerful you can't see anything. Used with Counter Storm for a nasty combination attack

Counter storm. – While using Double Sandstorm, user absorbs whatever attack is sent at it. It glows purple and then sends the attack at double the force along with sharp particles of dust. Can cut into the skin.

Double electro Kick- the user jumps into the air flips around twice as its foot glows with electricity and shoots at the opponent with its foot extended and delivers a nasty shock as the attack is used

Ice Tomb- user stomps on the ground and an army of sharp icicles surround the foe. It encases the foe in the iced tomb. Like Rock Tomb but with Ice

Psybubble: a psychic water attack. Unleashes a volley of purple –psychic infused bubblebeams at the foe.

Shadow Hold-A strong shadow net covers the victim and prevents it from fleeing. If the user faints the attack will disappear

Poison Shock- user glows yellow, it unleashes a bolt of purple electricity. Can either poison or paralyze

Shadow Armor\- the user glows blue as it melts completely into the shadows. It can make more shadows appear in its surroundings. They can appear from any shadow

Sand strike – while the foe is trapped in a blinding vicious sandstorm, the user coats themselves in sand, cuts through the sandstorm and slams into the foe. It's hard to see where the user will attack.

Tail Slash-user slashes at the foe super hard with hardened tail

Thunder Kick: a combination of mega kick and Thunderbolt User: Pikachu

Raging rollout: user uses a powerful rage fueled rollout..

Frostburn – the user throws a volley of fire/ ice embers at the foe. Can freeze, burn or both


	10. Trapped!

Trapped! By WyldClaw

Plot: let me check. Hmm/ Nope- I still don't own anything but my OCs. Author's notes: "" humans talking, () is translated pokèmon speech, { _italics}_ is mind speak and regular _italics_ are thoughts. Fair warning there is some pretty vulgar words in this chapter.

XxX chapter starts below XxX

Devon turned his back turned to them for a few minutes. Misty looked over at her boyfriend as he slowly got to his feet. _If he didn't get away while he had the chance we are all screwed…_ "Ash…" She mouthed. "Police...Run now while you cam."

But he shook his head as he slowly got up. "I made a p-promise that I'm gonna keep. Besides I'm not leaving either of you behind." He stated just like she had done not so long before.

"We'll be… fine. Just go. Please" she pleaded and He faltered.

Devon grinned as he turned around gave him a malicious smile as he brought out two metal rings, much thicker than the ones on Misty. "How sickeningly sweet. You don't want to leave them. Friends that stay together… get trapped together. You're mine" his eyes glowed as he threw them,

Ash tried to run but it was too late. The rings were much faster and they locked on to their target. "What the – ARRRGGGHH!" he shouted in surprise and pain as Misty and Pikachu yelled his name. The instant the cold metal rings clamped tightly around his arms and legs a sharp electric zap emitted from the rings and shocked him. He fell flat on his face on the ground as the attack stopped - narrowly missing a sharp stone

Somewhere in the thick woods behind Devon a familiar voice cried out (NOOO! -). Then the voice let out a cry of pain. The two humans and the mouse looked up and gasped when they heard it. _Cyndaquil!_

 _She's still alive!_ Pikachu thought.

Misty and Pikachu looked over at him with concern. (Are you okay?)

"Can you free yourself or even move?" she asked uncertainly. _Those rings look pretty tight._

He tried moving his arms but as he did an even stronger shock struck him and he screamed. He groaned in pain as it went on-, trying to ignore his muscles screaming in pain. He gasped for breath when the attack ceased. Though he was used to his partner's electric shock this shock ring was beyond agonizing. "I … can't. "

Devon smirked as he walked toward the trapped mouse- expertly avoiding the dents in the earth. "You won't get away from that easily". As He approached him Pikachu tried to back away as far away as he could but the sticky Spider Web made it futile. He couldn't do anything as Devon picked up the net up with one hand so he faced him. He examined the injured occupant as if he were a tasty treat. "Now I see why he wants you," the villain remarked. "Your power is incredible. You're extraordinary for a common rodent. What other powers lay within you? "

(Are you completely insane, you psycho? What other powers? I'm just a regular Pikachu)

"That's not what I heard…" Devon muttered.

"Get your disgusting hands away from my Pikachu!" the cry came from his trainer but Devon ignored him

"Your Pikachu, brat? It's mine no. I won brat. So therefore your life, this runt and the cyndaquil are all mine. I can't wait to-"

The mouse spat in Devon's face. (Ponyta dung! You never said anything about stakes! All the note said-) he shuddered at the thought of that vile note (all it said w-was to find you in the woods if we ever wanted to g-get Cyndaquil back. You're demented and truly evil! And your boss is perhaps twenty times worse. We will never go back to him-even if you break us until we cry for mercy you won't break our spirits) he took the words right out of his trainer's mouth.

 _Great choice of words pal_ Ash thought

Devon glared as he lowered the net to lock eyes with the small bruised pokèmon. "As much as I'd love to kill you for that comment and I am so tempted to-" he hissed angrily- " I can't. My boss wouldn't like that whatsoever… especially when he has big plans for you, " the mouse shivered at that last statement. "But there is something I can do to get you to shut up. "

He thrust his free hand through the net and forcibly grabbed Pikachu's right paw. (Let go of me!) He yelped in pain as Devon gripped his paw even tighter. He couldn't get free since the grip was like a Machoke's- definitely way stronger than a typical human's.

"Leave him alone! What are you doing?" Ash cried out.

A few seconds later there was a loud POP in the air and Devon removed his hand. The two teens both gasped. The mouse's paw dangled limply at his side and there were deep purple imprints where his fingers were. The pokèmon was uttering soft cries of pain. "Don't worry. It's not completely broken... yet" Devon's eyes gleamed.

Misty struggled against her bonds but no such luck getting free, "you are appealing and twisted! What did he do to deserve that?" she gave him a hard look.

He kept his eyes on her as he reached into his vest jacket and took out a small pistol. She felt her heart pound fast in her throat. _Oh no! He's going to kill me!_ He studied her for a minute "You're kind of pretty if I squint. I don't really need you but there is a way I can spare your life. I do get lonely, at so this Uh plan will work out for me too "he licked his lips hungrily.

{ _Is he utterly Zubat-crap insane?}_ Golduck asked in mind-speak. The rings around her arms were conveniently situated right around her pokeball belt so he couldn't pop out.

 _Seems to be._ She shuddered- she had a sinking feeling about his 'plan'. _I don't like that hungry look he's giving me._

 _{If this stupid ring weren't here I'd give him a huge piece of my mind I'd shove down his blasted throat and then I'd ice beam him}_

 _Thanks Golduck_ she replied. Out loud she said. "WH-what do you mean?"

Devon's smile grew wider. " To act as my innocent charming girlfriend of course". Her jaw dropped in horror. "I need a charming young face to deceive people before I take their precious pokèmon away for 'testing'/ training depending on what... disguise me use. And on freezing nights it will good to have another body next to me to keep me warm. "

Misty's stomach churned as Golduck's pokeball shook. "Are you completely out of your deranged mind you villainous toad?" her voice was full of utter disgust. "You think that would help you, or that I'd dump my loving caring boyfriend and side with an uncontrollable pervert? I won't ever help you or that diabolical boss of yours so go find someone else, bozo"

He said nothing as he raised the gun until it lined up with her heart, now beating faster than a Rapidash. Pikachu was fidgeted at the net, trying to get free. He had as much luck as a Magicarp does of knowing Hyper Beam. "LEAVE HER ALONE!" Ash called out, fighting against His bonds. But the more he tried to move the quicker mini shocks well the electrical zaps coming quicker and more painful than before.

"Don't you even-?"

ZZZZAP! He groaned in pain as the ring shocked him.

"-Think of hurting-"

ZZZZZZZZZZAP!

"Misty, you sick-"

ZZZZZZZZZZAP!

"Cruel son of a bitch."

ZZZZZZZZZZAP!

"You're absolutely nothing but a heartless Bas-"

A six minute long one hundred fifty -volt shocks spared him from completing the word. "AAAAARRRRRGGGGH!'

During the attack Misty and Pikachu screamed his name as he cried out. A smell of signed flesh punctured the air, after it stopped they both asked at the same time.

(Ash!)

"Ashy! Are you all right?" _Please oh please let him be okay_.

He slowly raised his head and nodded. The skin around the metal rings was burned and his shirt was smoking. "I'm...fine. Considering. The. Situation", he said slowly.

Devon raised his eyebrows as if surprised to see the teen was still awake and the attack hadn't totally broken him. "Damm! What the hell does it take to stop you, you pesky twerp?"

"Determination and stubborn...Can't do this I won't let. You win ". He gasped as he tried to squirm out of the bonds but with zero success

"There's gotta be some way to make you surrender." Devon muttered. . "That Damm Cyndaquil's weak spot is being too softhearted and weak. -"

"Don't call her that!" the two teens said at the same time but he just ignored them.

He noticed the chain with the ring around Misty's neck and the way she was staring at the other teen. "That's a nice ring, girlie. The person who gave it to you must really love you. I'm sure they would do anything for you. " She didn't say a word." If you tell me who gave it to you I may consider letting you go. If not things could get...messy." He jerked his head to the boy. "Was it him who gave it to you?"

"You vile jerk! S-Stop it! I've b-been around enough villains to know you're lying. Leave her alone!" Ash heard himself say.

"I take that as a yes, seeing as I suspected it when e first met."

"Rot in hell."

"Temper, temper." Devon eyed Misty again, a cruel smile plastered on his face. Her heart pounded in her throat rapidly as he aimed the gun at her shoulders. . "Don't worry girlie. I won't hurt you… much. I just need him to surrender. "

" NOOOO!" Ash protested as Devon was about to pull back the trigger.

.

.

Suddenly something large white burst through the bushes behind Devon in a stream of white light. (NEVER EVER THREATEN TO KILL MY TRAINER, OR MY FRIENDS!) The long white figure used a flaming Rollout into him hard, knocking the gun & Pikachu out of his hands. The bullet flew into the air. The voice was loud and strong.

 _That voice_ Ash thought. _It sounds so familiar_

Pikachu's net fell out of his hands but got stuck on a small rock near his trainer. The gun clattered off in the opposite direction. The glowing creature saw Devon glance at it hungrily as he started to run towards it.

(Oh no you don't you evil creature) it growled as the flames vanished. (GO TO HELL YOU LARGE HORRENDOUS BASTARD!) Something in its deep voice rang a bell for the teens. Using what looked like ExtremeSpeed it burst into flames again, jumped into the air as if to perform a Rollout and knocked Devon aside before he could grab the gun. It landed right on the gun and crushed it to bits under their flaming paws. (Don't you even think about it? I had to deal with that gun many times)

"Who are you?" The man asked.

The figure looked at him as it circled him it looked like the size of a Quilava but was glowing so brightly Ash, Pikachu and Misty could only see the figure and the flames on its back. . (Do you recall a certain Johto fire type that rebelled then escaped from your deplorable compound?)

His eyes were wide as he remembered. "Th-that's impossible- y-you're dead! I killed you myself, you weak Quilava."

(Yes…You did kill me but I'm not weak) it said (but I've come back to aide someone else you've hurt) it growled at Devon, fury in its eyes as the flames vanished. There was a bright white light and the figure of a pale ghostly Quilava was seen for a few seconds. Then the white light faded as the creature's size diminished.

Devon, Pikachu, Misty and Ash stared at as the light faded revealing a single pokèmon. Misty, Ash and Pikachu's jaws dropped. Their eyes widened when they saw who it was. "Cyndaquil?" the two humans gazed at her.

(Holy Ho-oh….)

"YOU! How the hell did you escape?" Devon glared at the injured fire Pokèmon, who was breathing heavily.

Ash got a look at her and instantly felt hatred at Devon. _Oh Cyndaquil..._ She'd been through hell. She was sweating badly. There were whip marks all over her. Numerable Cuts and slashes-some of which were still bleeding, danced across her body. He cheeks had slash marks on them and parts of her skin had electrical burn marks. There was a broken fireproof shock collar hanging loosely around her neck. The two humans noticed she looked thin and weak. "What did he do to you?"

"I'll ask again shrew, how the hell did you escape?"

(Not… telling) she said slowly as she limped forward. Her trainer observed her left forepaw was badly injured. She noticed ash and turned her gaze to him (are-are you okay?) she asked. He nodded.

"" That chain and the shock ring were made to be escape proof! Tell me how you broke from them and I *may * be lenient. ". Devon snarled sounding more animal like than human. ."But I'll probably whip and starve you for good measure. Then when it's once it's back to I'll have Espreon and the others torture you ... Even more so than the other day."

Ash Misty, and Pikachu all yelled at the same time:

"Don't you lay a finger on her again!"

You're an utterly monster!"

(How could you do that?)

"All of you Shut the hell up! I need to talk to that former weakling of mine." He glared at her so fiercely she felt rooted to the spot. "Tell me how you got free, runt or it will get very nasty and ugly for all four of you, beginning with you"

. She shook with fear as her gaze went from Ash to Devon and back for a few minutes. "Well?" Devon growled impatiently. "I'm waiting? Tell me now or Teriados gets a new. Plaything"

The evil hybrid snickered. (It's on you rat. Should I rough up the boy before the big boss comes? Or do I slash up the yellow rat even more so? Or Should I go for the girl?) It turned its attention to each in turn as her heart raced in her throat. (Tick tock, tick tock)

She gulped and looked over at her trainer, He had two very thick metal arms on his arms and legs and areas around the rings had burnt skin, "you h-h-have to tell him girl. D-don't risk it. … Please,"

She inhaled. (. When Espreon fainted it broke the shadow hold on me. Two, when i heard what was going on anger erupted in me like never before and my m-mom's ghost showed up. ) She gazed at her trapped friends for a few seconds. (She possessed me long enough to give me a boost of power as y-you saw. Sh-she came back for one p-purpose-to see me d-defeat you.)

" You're becoming a real pain in the ass. Leave ... him for me and I may let you live... either in a tiny cage or until the next pit fight"

They saw a fury in her eyes like never before-an absolute utter hatred for Devon. She shook her head. (Hell freaking no! after the unkind treatment you gave me I'd never leave my friends and loving trainer to you! let them go now, Devon. Th-this fight has nothing to do with them so leave them alone. It's between you and me)

"Don't talk back to me you lost rat! I'm your master now so respect me!"

(Never! I'll listen to you the day digletts fly in the air. )

" I won you in that battle fair and-"

She scoffed. (Fair? Fair you disgusting demonic human? That is a big load of total Miltank bosh. Y-you never intended to let me go. You still want r-revenge on me for l leaving with Quil-Mom. Ash, Misty and Pikachu have nothing to do with your vengeance o-On me so L-leave them alone. It's me you want. This is between you and me. )

Devon let out his cruel cold laugh. "Ha! Stupid idiotic Cyndaquil. Like I told you they were my targets all along- well not the loudmouthed girl." Misty glared at him for the insult. "Snagging you was just an unexpected bonus. After the trouble I went through to weaken those two-" he jerked his head to Ash and Pikachu - both of whom threw daggers his way with their eyes. "For my boss -you want me to give them up?" He smirked. "That's where you are very, very mistaken. You remember Teriados from my little ' training session ' the other day don't you?" She cowered with fear as the hybrid gleamed at her hungrily.

Ash, Pikachu and Misty looked over at the cowering injured Pokémon- it was clear that Devon's training session' had been all about revenge on her and beating her to a pulp. _That's way beyond horrendous what he did to her. Devon is nearly as evil and cold hearted as his maniacal power hungry boss_ Ash thought.

The two teenagers shouted at the same time :

" training session? More like beat the crap out of her session!"

" how could you do that to her you sick beast?"

(I can't believe you would ..sink that low) Pikachu uttered between cries of pain.

Devon looked over at his captives. " so what if I did?" He asked without feeling guilty or remorseful. "She was original mine so I had every right to treat her that way." He gazed over at Teriados. "Weaken and beat her to a pulp. But don't kill."

( gladly!) The mutant sprang at Cyndaquil but she was somewhat ready. She moved out of the way but the hybrid nicked her back leg with its claw. She winced as it slowed her down. Teriados used a thick Sand Attack to cover the battling area so the two teens couldn't see what was going on, only hear the snarls, yelps and clashing sounds of the two Pokémon. They were immediately reminded of Persian's attack on Pikachu on the airship not that too long ago. . It was only a matter of ten minutes before Teriados blew the sand away and the victor was revealed.

(Oh no… poor Cyndaquil.) Pikachu said the words out of Ash and Misty's mouths. She was under Teriados' clawed foot, looking so small and vulnerable. She was panting for breath, beaten badly with even more cuts and bruises on her body than before. However there were a few scars on the hybrid's body that she had given it.

(Shaddup you pest.) The mutant lifted its foot and used a thick String Shot to trap her body in a thick cocoon that stuck to the ground. All that was visible was her head .she struggled to free herself but it was futile.

"Nice job Teriados. Return," Devon returned the manmade Pokémon to its pokeball then knelt down to face his former Pokémon.

(Let me go! Let me go! ) She struggled against her bonds but no luck. She was terrified.

Devon laughed. "And why would I do that? I was planing on dealing with my some unfinished business with you once I was rid of them…" he glanced over at the other three captives who gulped and the Fire Type shuddered. "But now since you've proven be more than a pain in my ass I may just deal with you in front of them, you miserable little runt. That ought to break their spirits. "

His left arm glowed white, as it grew longer and sharper. Within a few seconds the light vanished. His captives' eyes went wide and their jaws dropped for a good reason, Where the arm had just been there was a sharp green and white blade like Scyther arm easily capable of slicing through logs.

To Be Continued


	11. Saving Cyndaquil

Saving Cyndaquil by WyldClaw

Plot: Some secrets will be revealed! How did cyndaquil escape? What is Devon's secret? Why did his arm transform into scyther blades?

Mia1986: it's about time!

Give me a break! It didn't take me THAT long

Mia1986: Yeeeeah right, it took you ages

Shush! Harry Potter and Percy Jackson weren't written in a day. They took uh… time.

Mia1986: I'm sure Rowling and Riordan didn't take this long to-

Oh look. Isn't that Tigerstar and Hawkfrost about to destroy your night huntress books?

Mia1986: HEY! Get away from my books. Shoo! Shoo! (Leaves}

If anyone is still mouse brained enough to think own any of these characters then I'll send Shredtail, and Snowtuft after you.

Thistleclaw: if anyone takes Cera or Torri I'll use the moves Silverhawk taught me to destroy you! I will gouge your eyes out with my super sharp claws and then slice them to bits. I will slice your pelts -

Uh they get the point…

Shredtail: if you flame WC or give her a nasty remark I'll make your face resemble my scarred tail

Shreddy [Snowtuft and Thistleclaw snicker], they can't see you and you can't see them

Snowtuft: Yeah 'shreddy'

Thank you so much for volunteering to do the author's notes, Snowtuft.

Snowtuft: fox dung! Fine… it's nearly the end. It's been a wild ride from when I began it but it's time for it to end it

Mia1986: it's about time!

Give me a break! It didn't take me THAT long

Mia1986: Yeeeeah right, it took you ages

Shush! Harry Potter and Percy Jackson weren't written in a day. They took uh… time.

Mia1986: I'm sure Rowling, the Hunters and Riordan didn't take this long to-

Oh look. Isn't that Tigerstar and Hawkfrost about to destroy your beloved descendants books?

Mia1986: HEY! Get away from my books. Shoo! Shoo! (Leaves}

If anyone is still mouse brained enough to think own any of these characters then I'll send Shredtail, and Snowtuft after you.

Thistleclaw: if anyone takes Cera or Torri I'll use the moves Silverhawk taught me to destroy you! I will gouge your eyes out with my super sharp claws and then slice them to bits. I will slice your pelts -

Uh I think they get the point…

Shredtail: if you flame WC or give her a nasty remark I'll make your face resemble my scarred tail

Shreddy [Snowtuft and Thistleclaw snicker], they can't see you and you can't see them

Snowtuft: Yeah 'shreddy'

Thank you so much for volunteering to do the author's notes, Snowtuft.

Snowtuft: fox dung! Fine… " " Is humans talking, () is translated pokèmon speech and [italics] is mind-speech. Time change/ scene switch is just that and regular _italics_ are thoughts. This chapter has strong language

Enjoy!

Recap: in the last three chapters our heroes had a wicked intense battle with Devon, Cyndaquil's cruel ex- trainer who kidnapped her from the gym! Corsola and Pikachu were soundly and horribly beaten by Devon's two extremely evil hybrids-Espreon and Teriados- whom was thisclose to choking Pikachu if his trainer hadn't forfeited and our three heroes incapacitated. Just as Devon was about to shoot Misty a very injured Cyndaquil- possessed by the spirit of her foster mother Quilava- interfered. Due to her injuries Teriados overpowered and trapped her. After Devon threatened cyndaquil his arms glowed and became scyther blades!

XxX

Astonished cries came from Ash, Misty, Pikachu and Cyndaquil. At once:

"How in the world –"

"Th-that's impossible"

(How-how did you-?)

(I knew it!) Cyndaquil admitted/ (You've become a true beast! I knew something was off about you the moment I smelled-)

"Shut up you little pest. I prefer the term 'visionary" Devon cut her off with a deep slash down the right side of her face, narrowly missing her eye. Luckily she had the smarts to close her eye as it came down through the air. "Besides this is a perfect way to get revenge on you."

(YEEOOOOOW!) She yelped in pain as deep red lines appeared. . She gasped as she opened her eye and the powerful scent of blood smacked her nose. (I didn't do anything to-)

Then it hit her: Quilava had stated that Devon would be locked away for a long time. (Ohh... m-my escape?)

"Remember now you miserable rodent? You caused me to locked up in jail!" He looked at her as he placed the temporary blade against her throat. He continued talking in a threatening voice to his old Pokemon As if his other three unwilling prisoners didn't exist. "Officer Jenny and Nurse Joy knew ... knew because of you and the Quilava's corpse. That stupid nurse recognized you. That officer tracked me down at the compound due to the ID on that dead fire type. She confiscated my Pokemon, locked me tore up my license. I had to take part in a rehab program. It was pure hell-"

"You totally deserved it you creep!" Misty shouted.

He ignored her. "After a while my boss tried to pull some strings to get me out of jail- me being one of his best ah experts. When that failed he asked in a letter if I wanted to take part in a special project. He sent an agent disguised as a visitor with a tiny special filled syringe, a bottle of pills and." –his eyes gleamed as he said this. As he did Pikachu, Misty and Ash turned white and gazed at each other.

"It was a very careful thought out plan. No one even suspected a thing.

The visitor told the officers that I had a weak heart and knew I didn't have much longer so I needed to take pills. They bought it of course. I secretly hid the syringe in my jeans and took the pills, which make me look gaunt and ill. Hidden inside the bottle was one red pill that temporarily made me look and feel dead for a half hour."

"When I was ready to enact my plan I took the special pill. The utter foolish guards believed me dead and put me in a body bag ready to go to the morgue. I got out the syringe and plunged it into my body. For that syringe was Full of blood and DNA from a very special Pokemon- One that survives solely by transforming into other creatures and Pokemon. " He laughed coldly and his captives felt their stomachs churn. "Boy were those foolish guards surprised when they opened it to dispose of the and saw red Scizor claws coming."

Pikachu's jaw dropped as it clicked. (That- that syringe was full of...) The thought was too sickening, too obscene, to even imagine or finish.

"...D-ditto DNA and blood " Misty finished for him, swallowing back her disgust. _So he's been changing his appearance!_

Ash's face was pale as he worked it out it out in a few minutes. He felt sick to his stomach. He looked up and tripped over his words, like they were roots in a forest path. " You used the ditto DNA/blood to change your look after you t-took out the guards so no one knew it was you. "

(Y-you would transform into different people to take samples of p-pokemon. You changed your appearance so if you stole pokemon for your boss. ) Pikachu's voice got a bit stronger even thought it sickened him to confront this demonic hybrid. (No one would be able to track you down. You made creatures like- like the Espreon and Teriados. Now I know why you smell like a bunch of Pokémon!)

It hit Misty and Ash at the same time. "There was a Pidgey watching the- the battle with Tyson fr-from..." He stopped mid-sentence.

"That's how you knew!" if Misty had been free she would have pounded the life out of him.

Her boyfriend realized something. " There was some kind of pokemon with a cold hand that I felt in the – the gym. I think it was a Gengar and I thought I heard it howl." His eyes went as big as Leaf Stones. " Oh my Pokégods! That's how she ended up in your vile hands-she saved me and then you decided to pokenap her to use as bait."

(I bet that if you did any sort of blood work then the ditto blood would eventually vanish, leaving you a regular human again) pikachu added.

Devon glared over at them- a narrowed look that almost acted like an actual Glare attack. His captives couldn't seem to move.

"So you Finally figured it out. "Devon chuckled. "You're smarter than you look. Wait...If you were that smart you wouldn't have fallen for my trap nor be playing-the-hero with this weakling" he shifted his eyes at cyndaquil whose eyes were wide with terror.

Their eyes blazed at this insult. "Are you saying we're stupid trying to save her life, you beyond sick hybrid?" Ash tried wriggling out of his bonds but failed. _When I get my hands on that sicko he's going to wish he never hurt her_

At the same time Misty yelled, "If I wasn't tied up I'd beat you black and blue for that comment"

(If you think that we're stupid we won't leave her at all then you're the stupid one!) Pikachu added.

(Hey. you stupid hy-hybrid! you would have remember that bugs like scythers. are weak ... against fire attacks. So eat my flames!) Cyndaquil unleashed a strong Ember attack at the scyther blades, which made them grow white-hot as she burned them.

The attack caused Devon to yelp at the heat as he removed them. "YOU DAMMED SHREW!" he cursed,

(I'm a mouse not a shrew) she said plainly.

"Nice job." ash beamed at her.

Devon's eyes glowed for a second and the burnt scythers blades changed back to normal and the flames dissappeared. . "That. Is it! Playtime is over and destiny is at hand." he huffed. " I know how to shut you up permanently. You won't be able to save him... again" his arms glowed white as they transformed into sharp Beedrill stingers yet again. His eyes glowed again.

"No!" the black haired teen shouted.

She shivered. (What are you-YEEEOOOW) her cry of pain came as the temporary stingers, glowing an odd purple, jabbed her body for a full five minutes as they struck.

Ash noticed growing purple spots showing up where they struck and the color drained from his face. _Poison'. 'That's the second time one of my pokemon's been poisoned in front of me recently._ "Oh no. Not again" he muttered.

Misty saw the horrified look on her boyfriend's face as the purple spots increased in size as the color drained from his face. Ash had told her what had happened with Arbok and Pikachu in the back of the Cerulean City Gym. It was no wonder why he was terrified. "We'll save her. Ash. Before it too late."

Devon smirked as he shifted his arms back to normal. "Look!" she stared at him. He looked like he was about to puke- his cheeks were bulgy and puffy "what's happening?"

"I don't know," he admitted.

Devon opened his mouth. Instead of puke a thick stream of purple goo came out and spewed all over cyndaquil. As soon as it reached her it absorbed into her skin, turning it purple and disappeared- causing the string shot rope to dissolve. . She started screaming and twitching in pain .As she twitched the gunk that didn't go on her made a one-foot circle around in the ground. Whatever grass it touched immediately became shriveled up and brown. "What was that?" they looked at each other in alarm.

"What did you do to her?" Ash bore into Devon's eyes, utter loathing in his eyes.

(It's gotta be some kind of strong poison attack) Pikachu noted.

" Very good deduction rodent" Devon agreed. "It is a powerful poison attack but it's No more than it deserved. That was the most powerful poison move in all kanto and Johto. Toxic". The group watched as she yelled in agony. Devon laughed. " Combined with the poison fury attack it makes for a agonizing but effective death. It doesn't have much time to live, maybe an hour, so you get to watch it's final minutes. "

"No! "Ash cried as he struggled against the metal ring. "Leave her alone you -AAAAAAGGGHHHH" a very strong blast of electricity came out from the ring and shocked him for about ten minutes. He screamed in pain. Misty and Pikachu worriedly called out his name but they could do no more than stop the attack than a Metapod could.

"Now are you going to co-operate nicely or do you want me to zap you with two hundred more volts?" Devon sneered a few minutes later when the electric attack stopped.

The teen looked up His black eyes full of determination. The attack burnt his skin a little. "Go. Rot. In. Hell" he panted.

Devon let out a growl that was more of an animal's than a human. "Fine then. If that won't make you co-operate … How about this?" He shifted his hand again into a glowing dark purple sludge hand, like that of a Muk's.

"Noooo!"

The hand grew longer as it reached for Pikachu. The mouse tried to back away but he couldn't do much. He knew without a doubt if Devon's temporary hand touched his fur he'd be poisoned as badly as Cyndaquil quicker that he could say Jessie James and Meowth's irritating motto. _If that hand touches me i am a total goner._ The hand got closer and closer...

…

Suddenly out of the blue, a strange red, azure, and orange flamethrower hit Devon's transformed arm. He yelped in pain and drew back his arm, trying to fan out the flames.

(Try this to cool off!) Not even a half a minute later a strange heavy stream of glowing bubbles with purple psychic energy knocked into him and made him barrel over onto the earth.

 _{What in the world was that?}_ Noctowl was astounded. Before his trainer could think of a reply, a group of the strangest pokemon pikachu, ash and misty had ever seen jumped out from the bushes on Devon's left side.

" How the hell did you freakish hybrid reject escape from your cage and guards?" Devon roared at them.

The ditto- hybrid's captives jumped as the figures stepped into a thin beam of moonlight. They were shocked when they saw them. There were four of them. The leader was a grayish vaporeon with shadowy wings and purple Gastly like tendrils on its legs. It also had two tails an espeon one and a vaporeon one. It's front paws were an espeon's. . It pawed at the earth and said in a strong female tone (what's it to you, you monster)

The one behind her was a yellow-toned male Nidoran. He had the stripes and ears of a pikachu and two tails. There was a huge mammoth Persian like pokemon covered in tan and blue zigzagged fur. It had humungous curved tusks that seemed to be made out of solid ice in addition to piercing big blue eyes. An ice blue tail with a whirl at the end lashed against the ground and it's rounded black ears were laid flat against its head. Long sharp claws penetrated the ground as it muttered something under its breath. There was also a blue ponyta with shackled fearow sized wings, but it's tail and mane was made of white and azure flames. Water-blue and red flames came out from behind its legs. The entire save for the mammoth Persian was wearing cracked black rings on their bodies. In a sense they were fierce looking pokemon but there was something awe-inspiring about the group. _They're... they're spliced pokemon!_ Ash thought.

 _He called them freakish rejects!_ Misty thought with horror.

A thought entered pikachu's mind as he took in the newcomers _what if those poor pokemon helped cyndaquil and are trying to help us? Why else would they save me?_

Cyndaquil looked over at them each in turn, trying to ignore the poison. _It's them. But how did they escape_. (Shea, nika. Icie, artik ... you got free. But. How?)

Artik-The small ponyta- nodded. (With the help of a Legendary who met the boy's. she said she couldn't stand it any longer, watching her savior get tortured after he saved her)

Ash looked confused for a few seconds. He had met so many Legendaries over that he couldn't really keep them straight. Artik then looked at Devon. (Come on guys! Let's get him) he -for its tone was a male's-yelled as he sent a blue-reddish flamethrower at Devon. (This is for Growlchu!)

At the same time Nika- the Nidoran/ pikachu mix- glowed yellow. (Th-this is for my parents) he unleashed a bolt of purple electricity at Devon He screamed (taste my poison shock!).

(Take this you monster!) Shea- the gray vaporeon like hybrid sent a huge Powder Snow attack at him. The ice attack mixed with the purple electric ball along with the blue –red flamethrower.

All three attacks hit Devon who seemed to be engulfed in a storm of fire, snow and electricity. Or they would have if his eyes hadn't flashed and a thick barrier appeared a few seconds prior to the attacks hitting. As soon as the combined attacks hit the barrier they ricocheted off and hit Shea, Artik and Nika with double the power. The force sent them skidding along the ground. (Owwww) Nika mumbled.

(That's going to leave a mark) Artik said.

(I think that attack bruised my tail) Shea remarked.

"Not so tough are you freaks? Still weak as ever. Then again you'd think that I would have perfected making hybrids and not ended up with so many effing weak rejects . ..."

He studied the strange tan hybrid that had stayed put closely. It was a wooly mammoth Persian like pokemon covered in tan and blue zigzagged fur with humungous curved tusks that seemed to be made out of solid ice. It had big blue eyes, an ice blue tail with a whorl at the end and rounded black ears and whiskers. It was the only one who hadn't attacked.

" You can't be that ho-oh dammed Isokat, can you? That thing was so pathetic I was surprised it didn't die. The care and money I put into obtaining that meowth and Swinub to breed just then extracted that kit out of it's dead mother's body for the experiment... all to wind up with a dammed runt. –"

As Devon talked, the fur on the strange pokemon started spiking up and it's tail lashed the ground, freezing the areas it touched. Its eyes became narrow and it's ears flattened. The hairs on everyone's necks prickled and they felt sick. _[That Twisted maniac!]_ Noctowl's voice was furious in his trainer's mind.

Ash opened his mouth but misty beat him to it. " You twisted, sick-"

A large shriek interupted him as a flurry of razor sharp ice missles came from Icie at Devon (I'M… NOT WEAK! MY MOTHER **DIED** SO YOU COULD CREATE ME YOU ABOMINABLE, DESPICABLE BASTARD!)

The barrier prevented the majority of the attack from hitting Devon however the barrier was slowly starting to crack. He didn't notice this. "Is that all? That thing can't break a simple barrier-"

(IT? IT? IT? HOW DARE YOU! IT HAS A GENDER AND A NAME YOU DESPICABLE BEATLY HUMAN! MY NAME IS ICIE AND I'M A FEMALE WHO'S GOING TO KICK YOUR SORRY ASS) Icie screamed as she stomped on the ground. All around Devon sharp spears of ice came up, broke the barrier and encased him.

" What the f-"

But she wasn't done yet. Her eyes blazed angrily, as her tail became silver. She leapt into the air despite her bulk and used Iron tail on the Ice tomb breaking it. Without hesitation she opened her mouth and used the same blue fire blast artik used before Devon had the chance to shift.

The attack jolted him back on to the ground a few feet. Icie's fur went back to normal as she landed nimbly on the earth again. [ _Holy ho-oh!]_ Was all golduck could say. The two humans were speechless.

(That ... was... incredible) Pikachu said. The other poke- hybrids were stunned.

(Dang Icie! You rock!) Nika commented. (Give me some paw, girl!). He extended a paw.

Icie looked surprised and then slapped Nika's paw with her own. Artik let out a low whistle that sounded like a neigh. (So that was the power she said you needed to unlock)

Shea looked over at Icie with a look of admiration in her eyes (knew you could do it)

She turned to them, and changed back into a smaller meowth/ Swinub hybrid. She looked like a Meowth but with shaggy Piloswine brown hair over her face and body. White tusks and Zigzag patches of blue fur and a long blue/ white tail. A tiny gem was on her forehead near Meowth-like ears and whiskers,

Her blue eyes became soft for the first time and she blushed. (Thank you.) She said in a softer friendly voice. (I'm sorry I was such a self-centered jerk before. I didn't know what to make of myself or even if I was a girl or boy. )

(Th-that's understandable.) Nika told her.

She jerked her tail to Ash, Misty and pikachu. (Let's get them free)

 **POV Switch POV Switch POV Switch POV Switch POV Switch POV Switch POV Switch**

Cyndaquil watched Icie and the others work together to free the humans. _What caused Icie's personality change? Whatever it was she just saved our lives._ She tried to get up off the ground but her muscles wouldn't move. The poison seemed to spread even faster since her surroundings were starting to become distorted. Out of the corner of her eyes she saw Devon get up, grab the knife out of his pocket and begin to make his way over to Pikachu who had his back turned.

(Don't you dare! Watch out… pal! ) She stood up weakly. (Duck!)

(Huh?) He turned around and his eyes went wide.

She used a huge Flamethrower on the arm with the knife but luckily the mouse flattened himself to the ground.

"YEEEEOOOOOOOW!" Devon screeched as the attack burned the arm and the blade. A strong smell of burned skin metal filled the area.

"Way to go Cyndaquil!" Ash and misty both said. They were both free -leaning against Icie's side for support but Pikachu was still stuck in the net.

Devon looked at Cyndaquil with a murderous gaze as he raised the melted knife in the air. "That does it! I'm going to do something I should have done this after I killed that traitorous Quilava. You're going to die first you irritating bi-"

But he was interrupted by a long birdcall like one a Dragonair might make. "GYRUUUUUUUU." It repeated again and seemed to fill everyone's soul but his with hope. 'GYRUUUUUUUU'

He scanned the area as he lowered the knife. " What's that god-awful noise?"

Although he thought it horrible it was melodic to everyone else. It was like hearing a song of hope -they knew they could defeat this evil. The hybrids felt rejuvenated. 'GYRUUUUU'. The unknown bird called yet again. A swirling blue-purple beam of energy hit Devon and knocked him a few feet away.

With what little she could make out due to her fading vision, Cyndaquil saw a human sized figure with a strange bird mask wearing a long brown coat jump from a tree branch onto the ground near the hybrids. The figure looked at him. " Let them be or else " the voice that came from it's mouth was like a deep growl.

His eyes flashed as his arms shifted into Scyther blades. "Over my dead body. Sayonara " he lunged at the newbie, slashing at the air. The newcomer quickly jumped away from the blades but one slash nicked the mask.

"You'll wish you were dead after this" it uttered a strange chant under its breath. A swirling orb of blue light appeared in its out stretched hands. She thought she saw blue claws but it could have just been her imagination.

(C-come on guys. We got to help that human or whatever it is) Nika said as he got up, His eyes blazing with fury. He used what looked appeared an electrified Double Kick attack. Artik became covered in fire, which grew until there was a sound of cracking. The cracked ring around his wings fell to the ground in clumps. He flapped his great wings and a volley of ice balls and fireballs came out. Icie used that strange fire blast that Artik had used previously. Shea used a purple Powder Snow attack then reverted to Ice Beam. The combined attacks pushed Devon back and he stumbled to the ground

The stranger locked eyes with the evil ditto/human villian. It took on a deeper tone of voice as if something was speaking through it. "Xeroexus homo sapian combinyus, maleficent ditto- human hybrid you have caused immeasurable pain and suffering to countless pokemon. You have harmed this human and his friends both mentally and physically in more ways I can count. You won't- I repeat will never harm another creature- be it pokemon or human ever again!"

It fired the balls in it's hands- which had been growing larger and more powerful all the while- at Devon. He yowled as the force of the twin beams struck him. It forced him back to the back of the cabin-no through the wall of the cabin.

At this point, the poison in Cyndaquil's body reached a boiling point. She had but a few minutes left. She swayed from side to side. Ash, Misty, Pikachu and the hybrids yelled her name out but they seemed far away. She couldn't last any more.

(I'm sorry) she squeaked as she fell to the ground and darkness overtook her.

 **POV Switch POV Switch POV Switch POV Switch POV Switch POV Switch POV Switch POV Switch**

"NOOOOO!" Ash screamed as she fainted. "Cyndaquil! Cyndaquil!"

 _No! No! not again! Not so soon after the airship incident. After all she went through don't tell me she's ... she can't be..._ He tried to run over but Icie quickly grabbed the back of his shirt with her mouth.

(Don't. You'll endanger yourself if you go over to her) the hybrid said through the shirt.

"But I can't watch her...d-d- " tears flowed down his face. He couldn't complete the word and then looked over at Pikachu briefly.

Shea looked at him. Thanks to the Espeon DNA she understood what he couldn't bring himself to say. . She flicked her tails at the perimeter of poison. (How would you walk past that?)

[ _She's got a point.]_ Noctowl mentioned.

Misty turned to Shea. "Can you do anything to- to help?"

(Please?) Pikachu added, limping over. While Artik, and Icie had worked together to free the humans, Nika and Shea had combined forces to free him from the net.

(I'll try.) The vaporeon hybrid's eyes glowed and her tails vibrated as a faint outline covered her body. A circular Light Screen barrier appeared around the fallen fire type. It went around her until it created a circle and connected with the other end. The Light Screen sphere hovered wobbly into the air.

Icie let go of the teen's tee shirt. (I didn't know you could do that)

(Very impressive) Nika remarked.

"Wow. I've never see a Light Screen used like that before "

"That looks like it requires lots of concentration" .the two teens were amazed.

(Thanks) Shea told them. The bubble flew slowly into flew into ash's open arms. Her tails and eyes went back to normal and the outline disappeared.

(I'm not so sure how long that will last) she admitted.

Ash looked down at Cyndaquil. It was like reliving that horrible incident all over again. "Oh cyndaquil, I promise, no I swear to mew and ho-oh that I'll find away to save you. You j-just hold on. You hear me? You hold on and- and we'll get you back to normal."

"Vile scum. " The cloaked figure looked where Devon fell and spat. It turned to them. . It wore a bird mask-much like those they'd seen at the Shamuti Legend Festival long ago but this mask had scratches and cuts in it, it looked at the teens and they backed away from it. A small Natu fluttered down from the tree, landed on its shoulder and started chirping to it.

The questions flooded from pikachu, ash and misty's mouths at once:

"Who are you?"

"Why are you here?"

(Who or wh-what are you?)

It held up a hand not unlike a claw of a Totodile. " Peace young ones. I'm a friend," it said in a calming voice. "I'm not going to hurt you. In face I'm here to help save you from being in his clutches. We must act fast for soon he will be waking up and your window of opportunity to escape will vanish. "

The teenager's jaw dropped open until Misty nudged him and He closed it. _How did it know?_ "What- that was - you saved."

 _Whoever is under that cloak came at the perfect time_ Pikachu thought.

 _[It saved our rears]_ Noctowl commented.

"Th-thank you." Misty told the cloaked figure. "How did you -?"

It sighed. "You don't want to know what would have been your fate if I hadn't intervened. "It turned to the hybrids. "You have been brave and courageous. Not many would have done what you have done today. You have brought hope into each other's lives again. The Original One himself will bring you good fortune."

Nika, Shea, Artik and Icie looked at one another and then spoke at once (thank you kind…uh whatever you are but you can't give us the credit)

(It was cyndaquil) Shea flicked her tails at the light screen bubble in Ash's hands

(She reminded us that hope is never gone -)

(We had lost all hope of freedom-)

(We didn't want her to be killed after that -)

A moan escaped from the injured Fire Type and they all turned their eyes to her. The poison had covered three fourths of her body and it was growing quicker. [ _She's in major trouble if we don't get help ASAP. If that poison covers the rest of her body_ ] there was no need for Golduck to complete his mind speak sentence to misty. He couldn't even finish it

Pikachu bit his lip. (What do we do now?)

Artik looked toward the two humans and the Pikachu (I can fly you there)

The cloaked figured shook it's head. "No young..."

(Devon called me a Zephfrost, but my actual name is artik) he neighed

"Zephfrost. The name suits you quite well. "Their rescuer commented. Artik blushed. "The poison is going too fast. My Natu will teleport you to the nearest Pokemon Center."

It whistled and a small Natu flew down from a branch. The humans noticed the bird's eyes were blue and it wasn't staring at them or hopping away like a typical Natu. Nor was it chattering. " I hate t be rude n-but your Natu… it's –it's … "

Misty didn't want to point out the obvious about the bird's eyes and it's silence. The figure's eyes twinkled. "Blind and mute? Oh yes I know. It's an aftermath of a horrid past but his other senses are highly magnified and he's been taught to write words and pictograms with his feet and communicate telepathically. Natu Teleport these humans and the Pikachu to the Mahogany Town Pokemon Center. "

The bird's red crest on the top of his head quivered and he scratched the word 'ok' into the earth. "You must do it quickly. The life of the boy's Cyndaquil depends on it. "

He nodded and scratched some words and pictures into the dirt with a foot. The hooded figure seemed to understand them and nodded. " Yes, you must return once they are safe. "

The Light Screen bubble containing Cyndaquil in started to crack in Ash's arms. (You must Hurry-the bubble will not hold much longer) Shea begged them.

Ash looked at the cloaked figure and asked. "Who- I mean what are you? An enemy? WH-where did you come from? " 

_I'd like to know that too_ Pikachu and Misty both thought at the same time as the Natu skipped over to them.

The figure smiled through the cracked mask. "You think I'd help you if I were with him? " it pointed to where the beam had thrown Devon and spat on the ground.

"Well, no" Misty admitted. "But what do we call you?"

"I'm ... a friend"

They heard a groan from where the evil human-ditto hybrid was getting up. (Uh oh) Nika's eyes went wide. (Devon's not down for the count yet. Y-you has to leave now. If you're still hear when he's up)

(Please tell Cyndaquil thanks from us) Shea told them.

"W-w-we will." He trainer said.

"Natu. GO! We shall take of the dangerous Ditto hybrid," the figure commanded.

…

The bird's eyes glowed as the forest disappeared in a mass of swirling color and a flash of light. A few seconds later, they arrived in the Mahogany Town Pokemon center's lobby- thankfully for them it was empty. The Light Screen bubble around the fire type vanished and she fell into Ash's arms. "Welcome to the -Oh my!" Nurse Joy's eyes widened and she clasped a hand to her open mouth when she saw them. "Holy Ho-Oh! What the heck happened?"

Misty didn't blame her for reacting the way she did. _You don't see two humans –one with cuts on his face and burnt skin holding a very poisoned injured cyndaquil- and a bruised Pikachu teleport in a pokemon center every day_

Neither of them noticed the bird vanishing. Ash was close to tears. "Please nurse joy! You have to save my poor cyndaquil. Lots of blood loss and horrendous... Poisoning."

While Joy called for a stretcher and two chanseys to come to the front stat, Cyndaquil's breathing got worse and she twitched around in his arms. Her body trembled with fever as the poison took effect. The purple spots were getting larger by the minute. Blood from her injures was on his shirt.

Ash had no clue how long she'd last. What did Devon say about it? "That toxic attack combined with the poison fury is going to take effect very quickly. The mouse has an hour to live, maybe a little less. " He shuddered recalling those blood-chilling words. _How long did she have left?_

"Hang in there, Cyndaquil" Misty told her.

He felt a small tug at his shoelaces. (The Chanseys are here) Pikachu informed him as he tried to walk forward, wincing at the pain from his injuries

Misty picked him up. The slash marks on his side was swollen and the paw Devon yanked was hanging at an odd angle.

"You got hurt badly as well," she said as they walked over to where the stretcher was.

(Nothing as serious as her) he told her. (But it still hurts like heck)

"I'll take her" Joy told ash as they reached the stretcher.

He gingerly put the fire type in her thickly gloved hands and the nurse put her on the stretcher. The fire mouse weakly looked at her trainer while Joy told a nearby Chansey to set up the emergency room for immediate poison extraction. Ash was close to tears. "Please do wh-wh-whatever you can to save her" he choked to the Chanseys. "She saved our l-lives"

(We'll do our best) one of the Chanseys told him. She saw the love and concern reflected in the human's eyes. It was clear that he cared deeply for his pokemon. They wheeled the stretcher through the back doors and out of sight.

Pikachu looked over at his friend's face and saw he was fighting back tears. (She'll be all right Ash. I know she will.)

Misty stroked his fur with a trembling hand. "Thanks pal."

"He's right. She's a little fighter," she told him. She knew he was still shaken up about what happened

(Um. Excuse me.) They turned around. They had forgotten about the other Chansey. (I noticed that your Pikachu is badly injured. Would you like me to heal him?) Ash and Misty both nodded. (Come on dear) Chansey told Pikachu as Misty handed her the electric type. (I'll get you back to normal.)

"Um Chansey? Would you also mind healing my Corsola? She was in a…. Brutal battle and got a lot of bad wounds and some her coral like growth were badly chipped." Misty handed her Corsola's Pokeball.

(Of course I will miss.)

"Thanks."

The pokemon left the empty lobby and the two humans sat down on the couch. Ash bit his lip, something he did when he was really nervous or worried. She didn't have to guess what was on his mind. This was deja vu for him all over again- one pokemon in serious condition. "It's my fault," he muttered. "It's all my fault. If it weren't for seeing what was going on at Lake Rage and insisting on stopping them then none of this would have happened."

"Not your fault at all, even you hadn't insisted on playing the hero again, I'm sure Tyson would have tried the same thing."

"Wh-what about what she…went through? I'm the one who… insisted she fight Pryce's …Dewgong." He panted-the shocks from Devon's rings must have taken a toll on him. "If I hadn't done that then. …Maybe just maybe she… wouldn't be p-poisoned."

She looked him in the eyes. "You listen to me for a few minutes Ashton Ketchum-"

He cringed at his full name. "I hate that name. You sound just like mom. "

"As I said listen to me for a few minutes Stop beating yourself up" misty lowered her voice "this isn't like the airship. She didn't take a bullet nearly to the heart. She's a fighter. You saw how much spirit she had although Devon beat her to a vicious pulp when we found out his horrendous past "she shuddered. "She kept on protecting us. It's not your fault what betided- it may have been fate. "

"It's just I'm worried about her. You know that was the second time I had to see one of my pokemon get... poisoned."

"She'll be okay." She noticed that he was quiet for the next ten minutes. "You okay?"

"I –". He let ou a moan of pain. "I... don't feel so good"

She looked at his arms and gasped. There was growing purple spots arms where he held Cyndaquil against his. He was sweating badly like he'd been in one hundred -degree heats for hours. The spots were spreading to his shirt and eating the fabric up. Even from here she could feel waves of heat! He was also trembling badly. [ _What's going on]_ golduck asked. [ _Heard ash and you both gasp]_

 _Something's wrong with him. He just started sweating and these purple spots started appearing where he held cyndaquil. I don't know what to do_ she replied worriedly.

[ _What's wrong? I can feel you tremble]_ Noctowl asked.

 _Don't know. One minute I was feeling a bit wiped and then I felt sick, very hot and weak_ Ash replied calmly as he could.

Noctowl thought [ _maybe it's a delayed poison attack. Maybe Devon thought that by delaying the poison you'd be out of range of a hospital. ]_

Keeping calm as he could, the teen told Misty Noctowl's theory and her eyes went wide. "Stay here, I'm going to find a nurse," she told him. She got up to look for help but the lobby was empty.

Just then the door entered and a familiar blue haired girl entered. She was slightly limping and saying something under her breath. _It's the girl who saved us the other day!_ "What's her name?" she muttered... It was some bird name. "Pidge? That wasn't right. Sora? "

[ _Togepi says it was Robina]_ Golduck told her.

 _Thanks_. Aloud she said. "Robina? I need your help"

Robina came over to her. "You're the girl I helped you a few days ago." Misty nodded. "Did Officer Jenny nab those Rocket grunts?"

"Uhhh... yeah, she did" she fabricated quickly

"What about- Oh!" Robina's gazed ping-ponged from Ash to Misty and back. "You held a poisoned pokemon right?"

Trying not to let the pain get to him- it seemed to get stronger each minute He nodded and asked. "Can. you... help?"

"I know a bit about medicine but i'm not that skilled in getting poison out. But I do know a good friend who has a true natural healing gift. "

She gently lifted him up, not getting poisoned since she had thick protective gloves on and called, "Cera, we've got a case of poisoning in a human. A human sized stretcher and a room for immediate poison extraction. "She added. "It's a friend."

"Huh? Don't know anyone named. Cera" he told Robina.

"She's a master of disguise. you have met her. It's just she has. Many aliases." Robina explained

A girl about twenty years old appeared from behind the door a minute later, with a human sized stretcher. She had wavy green hair and wore a green tee shirt under her nurse's apron. She had large baby-blue eyes behind black glasses.

"Oh my! R-Robina you weren't kidding. We'll fix that up in a jiffy" Her voice was soothing & her eyes behind the glasses were sympathetic though at first they went wide when they saw Ash. She motioned for Misty to help Robina bring him over and got him onto the stretcher and settled. "Don't worry young man; we'll have you fixed up soon"

Misty looked worriedly at her gasping poisoned boyfriend. "Don't…. worry about... me. I'll be… fine. " He panted.

"I can't help it, please…. Make it through…" She whispered and they both knew what word she left out: Alive

He gave her a weak smile before Cera hurried wheeled him into the back. Misty was more than a bit frantic. _What if he doesn't make it_ she thought? _What if the poison spreads and- and he-?_

"Don't worry," Robina's voice startled her." Uh what's your name?"

She looked up at the girl and lied. "M-Mira." The lie slipped easily off her tongue

"Mira, Cera is a good friend. She's a great doctor's assistant" Robina noticed the worried look in misty's eyes.

"It's. Not that "she mumbled looking at the lighted sign above the ER. "It's that As-Adam's gone through so much lately. He nearly lost a pokemon he was close to and his Cyndaquil was majorly poisoned. "

Robina gave a little gasp. "That's horrible. No wonder why he was looking at the ER. "

"A-and it still hurts him. I've been with him for a long time so I know "she felt like telling this girl the truth but she couldn't. _She saw Jessie, meowth and James try to take them so she knows something is up_

…

The two girls sat in silence for a while. "You know what you need, Mira?" Robina said as she sat up. "I find that having a cup of hot chocolate helps me when I've had a rough day. I bet your pokemon are hungry as well"

[ _She's got a point. I'm starving. I bet you are too]_

 _You're right golduc_ k she responded. _But I don't want to spill want really happened._

 _[Act like a magicarp- dumb. Lie]_

 _Easy for you to say that._

 _[I'm smarter than I was as Psyduck but I can still act. watch]_

Misty saw a flash of light as he materialized in front of her. He looked around. He cocked his head to one side then the other in an idiotic fashion. (Food? Where? This is the lobby not a cafeteria. Are you saying now they serve food in here? )

She stood up and gave him a huge hug. "You know exactly when I need cheering up"

(You're the girl with the Aerodactyl from yesterday) he studied Robina closely.

She patted his head. "That's me. Poor Aladar was abandoned for not being fierce enough in battle plus he's quite small for his species. He may look fierce and scary but he's really a big softy."

Misty's stomach yelled at her. "Heh, I guess it's telling me that I need food pronto"

"Follow me to the café" Robina said. Misty shot one last look at the sign above the ER as she left. _I j hope they'll pull through._ Golduck gave her a you-know-they'll-be-fine look.

…

Robina winced as she limped into the café. Golduck noticed this and gave a concerned look. (Look, she's got a cut) he pointed out.

"You're hurt," Misty observed.

Robina shrugged it off. "It's really nothing. It's just a gash from... a wild Houndoom I encountered. I should be glad it didn't use Flamethrower.'

She seemed satisfied with her answer but something told her robina was keeping a secret. Golduck looked at her as they sat down at a table and Robina went to get her food from the buffet. He jerked his head to her. The message was clear: she's hiding something from us.

Misty looked around then lowered her voice. "If she has secrets that's her business. We're keeping a huge one from her- about the real reason why those dimwits were after us, especially you-know-who"

He shrugged his shoulders. (Come on let's get some grub, I bet you're hungry after that whole experience.)

"Umm excuse me Golduck but who's the trainer here you or-" her stomach growled. She chuckled. "Guess I am a bit hungry. Though I don't know how much I'll be able to eat much after. Hearing that from Devon"

She shuddered as she recalled Devon's words to her about playing the part of his 'loving girlfriend' and she felt her cheeks pale as she looked at him. Golduck looked at her concern in his eyes as he clenched one webbed hand into a fist for a few seconds and patted her with the other. (But you turned him down. like you'd actually go with him after all that ruck-a-muck with you-know-who and finally landing your man after all these years. Why would you even go with Devon after what you witnessed and the totally evilness he boasted of? )

She smiled and felt the color come back into her face. She stood up and hugged him, not caring who saw. "Thanks Golduck. " The teenager whispered into his Nidoqueen-blue skin. "I'm just a bit skittish a-after wh-what happened. "

They ended the hug and she sat back down. (Can't say I don't blame you. But you and I know they're both going to be okay-they're strong fighters. Food will get your mind off what happened)

She nodded. Even months later she still couldn't get over his wisdom and intelligence not when she was so accustomed to seeing him as a very dimwitted barely intelligent Psyduck.

"You're right. I should probably get an extra plate of food for-" they looked up and saw Robina coming toward them with a tray full of steaming delicious smelling food. "A-Adam, "

they got up and went to the buffet.

TO BE CONTINUED

Author's notes: the return of the cliffy! Don't worry everything turns out for the better in the final chapter!


	12. everything works out in the end

everything works out in the end by WyldClaw

Ready for the long epilogue

Mia1986: it's about time! You took forever

Give me a break. I wanted it to tie the story up perfectly

Mia1986 [rolls her eyes]: ah-ah[fake coughs]: Egotistical! Procrastinator!

So it took me a little while to get it the way it is now . [Mia1986 fake coughed 'Leo" ]. To quote the iconic Bugs Bunny, "Ahhhh shaddup ." . Anyways I took some ideas from The Kane Chronicles when it comes to the necklace. Some things to remember: {legendary voice talking}, " " is regular speech, italics are thoughts and () is translated Pokéspeech. This chapter is divided into multiple perspectives so to avoid confusion the narrator's name will be in bold. The only characters I actually own are Tori, Devon and 'Cera'. Notes are the same as the last chapter. There are two different POVs and there is a line from P2K II: Lawrence's Revenge . Enjoy and please read and review

XxXxXxXxX

 **Tori:**

X Flashback starts X

Once Devon had woken up and seen that his four captives had vanished he roared violently with rage making an Outrage induced Earthquake. If Tori hadn't used Celebi's powers to create a Time Shield- and make fairy wings appear on her back to lift her into the air-the maniac's angry roar would have caused the destruction of nearby towns and an avalanche in the Icy Cave Mountains. He lunged at her, hands turning to claws and fangs as he threw countless attacks- such as Bite, Frustration, Mach Punch, Shadow Ball, False Swipe, Cut, and Rage at her. She lunged at the devious evil Ditto-hybrid, her temporary claws glowing silver as she blocked the attacks and countered with her own . She felt rage burn underneath her mask and felt the fang necklace burn.

"I'll ask you this once: surrender now and you will pay a lesser price."

"Hmmm. I don't think so." Devon snarled.

" You leave me no choice. The consequences are entirely your own fault."

She thrust the Metal Claw attack at him but it collided with a machamp arm, which held firm. _Damm it_ she thought.

" Forgot that steel types are useless against fighting types... Whatever you are." He grinned.

*"However Fighters are doubly weak against flying attacks." She opened her mouth and unleashed a Gust attack, which sent him back.

 _A little help would be nice_ she thought as she stared down at the necklace. For this was no ordinary fang shaped necklace. It held the soul of Wyld Claw- an ancient do-gooding Feraligatr-hybrid -one of the first created by the pokegods long ago and still remembered in legends so his spirit was immortal - and drops of some of the legendaries' essences. The legendaries were so powerful they were able to do this. It was due to this that Tori was able to use pokemon attacks and she could change into a partial Feraligatr-human hybrid. In fact after natu had teleported the others she'd used Celebi's essence to create a time shield - a barrier in which time flowed regularly whereas everything outside of it moved at such a slow pace it was frozen.

She kept on attacking Devon trying to wear him down She bit back a cry of pain as he got her back leg with a slash attack. A long dark red spot appeared on her full-length trench coat. She winced . "Crud"

"So you do bleed...whatever you are." He lunged again.

The Swinub/ Meowth hybrid sent a Powder Snow attack as the Ponyta creature - the one Brightpaw called Artik- used his wings to turn the Powder Snow into a snowy Gust, which pushed Devon back a few feet.

(Takkkke this!) Nika- the Pikachu/ Nidoran mixes Brightpaw had described- sent a Thundershock at Devon. He screamed as the attack hit. Nika turned to the espeon/ Vaporeon mix. (Sh-Shea, c-combine your Psybubble attack with my Th-Thunder Wave attack)

(Got it) the other hybrid said as Devon glared at him.

" When I get my hands on you, you are so dead. You're going to be-"

But then Nika glowed. (Now Shea!)

He eyes glowed and she took a huge intake of breath. (This is for the hell you put us through!) He yelled as he unleashed a Thunder Wave attack at the same time she opened her mouth and a strong psychic infused Bubblebeam came out. It combined with the Thunder Wave and hit Devon.

" Yeeeeeeeeow! Youstinking turds! " The villain cursed as the attacks singed his shirt. His arms clapped to his side and his legs locked together. " you little bas-" the paralysis stopped him mid-sentence. The villan crashed to the ground as Shea's eyes returned to normal.

Icie-The Swinub/Meowth mix used a super fast Agility/Quick Attack combination to dash to where she saw a long rope and back avoiding all the holes in the red stained dirt. She laid the rope at Shea's feet. (So that he doesn't get any ideas.)

(Good idea Icie) Artik said. (Shea, do you think you can...)

(Do that?) She flicked her tails. (Easy). She used Confusion to do just that.

{You have done well my champion} a deep voice echoed inside Tori's head as She turned to the hybrids and saw Shea's ears twitching as she bowed to the ground and beckoned for the others to do the same. {The Spirieon knows what I am. Now to make sure this ... abomination never hurts them again.}

 _Yes lord Arceus_ She thought. The Fang glowed brightly. She felt herself glowing as a glowing avatar of a white equine appearing like a centaur with a gray; vertically striped underside appeared around her. The striated pattern reoccurred on the underside of its mane, tail, and face and its four pointed feet were tipped with purple hooves. A golden cross-like wheel was attached to its body by its round abdomen. " Xeroexus homo sapian combinyus, maleficent ditto- human hybrid... look at me." Tori stated in a powerful deep commanding voice.

Devon looked up at the avatar with a look of fear and confusion on his face. As a Ditto hybrid, he could evidently sense the power of a legendary but luckily as Arceus was worshipped primarily in Sinnoh he didn't know whom he was starring at. " Wh-what I mean who are you?"

" I am Arceus - I created the Pokémon universe using my 1000 arms. I am one of the longest-lived Pokémon species on the planet and I protect the world and my creation trio along with the others I have created. I do not suffer fools gladly, and I punish those who wrong my creations. You nearly killed a special chosen one who has aided many legendaries countless times and who has recently suffered more than enough ."

Devon snorted. "Who? The boy? He's not that special. He's just a pathetic weakling who could barely save the damm cyndaq -"

Tori's avatar's fur crackled as its eyes flashed purple . " SILENCE!" She thundered and the villian fell quiet and a thick blue Confusion attack covered his body .

Devon panicked as the attack lifted him up into the air. " whats happening What's going on?"

"What's ... going on -" Arceus' furious growl came out of Tori's mouth through the avatar. -" Is that you have committed a near heinous act and must be punished. I have decided to set free those brave hybrids that helped to save them. They will be released from your control and be allowed to chose which form they will live in."

The hybrid behind her looked amazed and muttered their thanks.

(Holy Ho-Oh!)

(Y-you means it?)

(I… can't believe it)

(Oh my goodness… th-thank you my lord)

.

" WHAT?"

"-And I must take care of your Ditto DNA and clear your memories." The Confusion attack brought a struggling Devon a mere foot near it. The avatar glowed brightly as it touched a glowing hoof to Devon's forehead.

There was a gigantic bright flash...

X Tori's flashback ends x

X scene change X scene change X scene change

 **Ash:**

Ash moaned in pain, as the green haired strangerl-Cera-Robina had called her-Rapidly wheeled the stretcher out of the waiting room into a hallway where a chansey was waiting. The delayed poison was rapidly spreading up his body and it took all his concentration to ignore the burning agonizing feeling in his body. He caught snatches of the conversation as they wheeled the stretcher down the hallway

. (...Going to do?)

"... delayed poisoning. …Can sense it from here. "

(But how?)

" Don't know. ... act and do something fast-"

(...get him into the second operating room)

The raven-haired teen tried to move into a sitting position but found he was unable to. "Can't ...move. Arms." He weakly croaked out. He looked to his right and saw the purple areas of the delayed poisoning had covered most of his arm. The surroundings seemed to blur.

Cera tightened her white knuckled grip on the stretcher. her big eyes went wide as dinner plates as she stared down at him for a few seconds . Ash thought he'd seen those eyes somewhere but he was in so much pain he couldn't recall where. "We don't have time to do that. " she told the Chansey. "It's moving too rapidly and she is far too busy with the other two."

(Do you mean you will have )

Cera nodded cutting Chansey off. "Yes. I... have no choice." she sounded nervous. "Wheel him into the nearest empy room and close the door." She did just that.

The room she wheeled him into was a decent sized examination room with off white walls and a small table. On the counter jars of medical gauze and various Potions and healing supplies were lined up against the wall.

"Take his Pokéballs off his belt. It will be easier to heal him if they aren't attacking me."

"Please…don't. Hurt them." The boy gasped as the pink Pokémon carefully took the pokeballs off him with a gloved hand and put them on the side table

(I would never dream of it young man. I was just moving them so they wouldn't get injured while we heal you. ) She explained as Cera got green puffy earmuffs out of her apron pocket.

"Wh-wh-what are those...-" his question was cut off by a hacking cough.

"We have to knock you out with Chansey's powerful Sing attack to heal you. If we used an Anesthetic on you it would take too long to kick in." She explained in that gentle voice he thought he'd heard before. She put on the earmuffs and did thumbs up sign. Chansey opened her mouth and a sleep-inducing melodic lullaby came out of her mouth. Ash couldn't fight it as his eyes got heavier and heavier with sleep. For a split second he thought he saw Cera's hand glow a pale green.

"Huh? What-" he got no further as darkness enveloped himself he fell fast asleep.

XTime lapse x Time lapse x Time lapse x Time lapse x Time lapse x Time lapse x Time lapse x Time lapse x

 _What happened? Last thing I remember was getting knocked out by that Sing attack._ He didn't feel any poison or pain in his body but his body felt sore. His head felt heavy and he heard a very distinctive voice.

"Please wake up…" his girlfriend's voice begged. He still felt a bit groggy so he didn't open his eyes yet . He just listened to her voice and felt her hand caress his cheek. "Come on you heroic idiot boy. G-give he a sign you're okay… th-that you're alive. " She pleaded. " Mew knows you near died with that delayed p-poisoning."

(M-mommy?) He heard Togepi ask. (Is. Is Daddy going to going to wake up soon?) Togepi's voice was concerned.

"I hope so."

(Didn't you say he was worse off than Pikachu and Corsola?)

"Yeah… I'm glad they're both recovering their strength by relaxing on my bed." He felt her hand shake. "They need it after what hell Devon's awful hybrids did to them..."

(Mommy you're shaking)

Her hand stopped. " Sorry Togepi. It's just..." a teardrop fell on to his face.

(What you told me you saw right?)

"Y-y-yeah." She gulped and tried not to tip over her next words. "I'm so glad you were in your Pokeball. I-if you'd b-been out and D-Devon saw you-"

(He sounds weally, weally cruel Mommy… It's gonna be okay)

" I know. I'm just overly worried. I thought we'd get a break from having to fight for our very lives… "

There was few minutes' pause then Togepi asked, (Didn't Joy say he'd be up 'bout now?)

" She did. If he doesn't wake up soon I'm gonna have to wake him up with a kiss and then pound him for scaring the living-"

(Mommy look!)

He slowly opened his eyes and saw her concerned face. Togepi was next to her on the bed in the guest room. It was the same guest room they'd checked into just days before . " No need to pound me awake. I'm up. " He smiled weakly. Next thing her fist smacked his head. "Oww... What was that for?"

"For scaring me like that you idiot! I th-thought -I thought you w-were-"

He saw her eyes fill up with tears and one leaked out and fell on his forehead. "It's okay I'm made out of tough stuff, Mist. How was I supposed to know that I was gonna have a delayed poisoning from that blasted Poison Fury/ Toxic attack?"

She sighed. ". Imagine if-if we hadn't been here w-when that h-happened."

He shivered. "But we were... My dumb luck saves the day yet again."

She groaned. " You are such an Idiot."

"Yeah… your idiot… now about that kiss… " She obliged and they kissed for a few minutes. The sensation flooded his body with warmth. After they ended the kiss he looked up at her as he sat up in the bed or as much as he could. " So the poison's out of me?"

She nodded. "Joy gave you a new shirt and jeans since the poison destroyed your old ones."

He gulped. "It-It was that bad?"

"Yeah... luckily your vest wasn't touched. It's over there on the side table with your Pokéballs." She paused. "You still have bruise marks from Devon's rings. They should fade in time."

Ash looked down and saw dark bruise marks on his arms. "Oh. I didn't even notice."

"Are you sure you're okay?"

" I think-" his empty stomach interrupted him, growling loudly.

She sighed and picked up a big plate of food from the floor as his mouth watered and his eyes went wide. He was almost drooling when he saw the plate: dinner rolls, two hamburgers, french and sweet potato fries. "Joy said you might be extra hungry once you woke up from the anesthesia so I saved you some dinner. But that shouldn't be any different than normal. "

She handed him the plate and he attacked it like a starving Sableye upon raw gemstones. "You." He said between bites of the rolls. " Are a ...goddess."

(Mommy's not a goddess she's a human.) Togepi pointed out.

"He knows. He's being a doofus. " She watched for a few minutes as he inhaled the rolls, the fries and and one hamburger- figuring that if he was eating like this he must be feeling somewhat back to normal. She bit her tongue as she saw the dark burnt areas on his arms.

"How's. Cyndaquil?" He asked them between bites of hamburger. He looked up at their sorrowed expressions and put the half eaten burger down on the plate-the bits he had eaten felt like lead in his stomach and put the plate back on the floor. _No! No! No!_. " She's not-"

"Heavens no." she reassured him. "It's just taking Joy, Blissey and Chansey a long time to …heal her. We got her here just in time. Pikachu' s sleeping on my bed. His paw took a bad beating. "'

He gulped and gazed over at her bed at his sleeping Pokémon, frowning at the cast on the paw Devon had sprained, at the wounds from the Teriados and Espreon the nurses hadn't been able to heal. His face paled and he felt mentally sick as he recalled Nurse Joy's words before His brief death and revival: "It's not looking good. Although the bullet is out, he's gravely ill. It seems that it was extremely hard for him to evolve without a Thunderstone and he's also lost tons of blood. There is also some damage done to a few internal organs. It's hard to say if he will make through the night or not. It doesn't look too hopeful at the moment " _No! Not again. Oh Mew what did I do to deserve this? Why do you continue to make me suffer?_

He must have zoned out for a few minutes because Togepi tugged on his shirt. (Daddy? Are you okay? You look pale.)

He gulped, "j-just thinking a-about what Nurse Joy s-said wh-wh-when-. " the rest of the sentence got lodged in his throat as tears flooded from his eyes.

Misty and Togepi both hugged him for as long as the tears came. His caring girlfriend kept on saying comforting words to him. Soon he felt that he couldn't cry any more. (It's okay Daddy. She's gonna be okay) Togepi told him.

"He's right. She'll pull through…"

"H-how do y-you know th-that?" He stumbled over the words.

"Thats Easy. " His girlfriend dabbed at the tearstains on his red puffy face with a tissue. " Hope. It's what she gave to the hybrids. Now we have to hope that she make it through. And …i know she will. She's got a true fighter's spirit."

"Thanks Mist. It's just... tough. She's been through so much already from that heartless cruel power-hungry son of a bitch psycho and I can't lose her -" He lowered his voice. "H-he's nearly as corrupt as Lawrence a-a-and perhaps j-just as cold-blooded and ruthless as – as his boss. " evidently in his mindset of the most loathsome, sadistic villainous they'd encountered those three were at the top of the list.

" I'm with you on that one hundred percent She nodded, not blaming him for describing Devon like that.

"That inhumane sick brutal bas-" he started to swear but She cut him off with a kiss.

"I know." She stroked his hair as he lay back on the pillow. He suddenly felt extremely exhausted-whether it was from the poisoning, the battle or the crying or all of the above. He tried to keep his eyes open but failed. The redhead noticed his wiped out looking facial expression. "You should get some sleep. You look like a mere Gust attack could take you out. I don't blame you. Don't worry I'll keep watch then I'll have Bayleef take the next shift. "

" I don't-" he yawned. "D-don't th-think that's necessary since we're -" he ended with a long yawn.

She bent down and kissed his forehead. " Trust me. It's a precaution even if we are in a Pokemon Center and not in the woods; it's better to be prepared. After that incident I'm not letting you out of my sight again for a while. ". He nodded and lay back on his pillow and within a few minutes he'd fallen fast asleep.

X Time lapse and pov change x Time lapse and pov change x Time lapse and pov change x Time lapse and pov change x Time lapse and pov change x

 **Cyndaquil:**

(Cyndaquil. Cyndaquil. Wake up) Cyndaquil weakly opened her eyes at the sound of a voice calling her name. _Huh?_ She noticed she was in a hospital bed in the pokemon center. . An IV was in both front paws. Each IV was attached to a bag of clear fluid connected to a machine monitoring stuff. . Her whole right paw was covered in a white hospital bandage. Asides from being woozy, tired and sore she felt fairly okay. _I guess that's what happens after a nearly fatal poisoning after going up against that monstrosity._

She heard familiar breathing. She looked to her right in the mostly-dark room and saw her trainer, fast asleep in a chair next to the bed, Pikachu on his lap, He had a plain white shirt and light pants she had never seen before. There was a faint smell of something she couldn't put her paws on- something medical but fresh smelling. He risked so much to save her - they both had. She drank in their scents like it was water. (I wonder why Ash is wearing that shirt and pant) she said aloud.

(huh?) Pikachu sleepily opened one eye when he heard her. (Hi Cyndaquil)

(Hi)

He yawned. (A-are you feeling better?)

(I think so. I'm still a bit light headed and tired. ) She nodded and glanced over at the cast over his right paw. (Was that the one Devon yanked?)

The mouse sighed. (Yeah. Apparently it was worse than we thought. I can't battle until it heals. It hurts badly but it's better than what happened the last time...) he trailed off. She knew he referred to a few months ago when he was majorly injured and everything changed. They didn't like to talk about it but Misty had told her and her teammates the whole story.

She changed the subject. (W-what happened after I fainted?)

(The cloaked figure helped us get you here. Apparently-) he yawned (apparently after Ash gave you to Joy and the Chanseys were taking care of my injuries he got massively poisoned.)

(But. how?) Her eyes widened.

(Noctowl thinks it was some kind of delayed fast acting poison from Devon's Toxic/Poison Fury.)

(Oh my! So it was my fault?)

The mouse saw her downcast expression and shook his head. (Not at all. It's Devon's fault. We're not blaming you whatsoever. ) Her expression turned to one of great relief (He's fine. That' why he smells different and has that shirt on)

(Oh. I was w-wondering about that) she yawned as Pikachu struggled to keep awake himself. (You look wiped out from the battle)

He weakly smiled. (I am. The cast on my paw and my injuries didnt help my sleep but th-they don't sting as much as they first did. you look really spent after the hell you went through. ) she nodded (You might want to get some sleep-I'm going to do the same) he suggested before closing his eye and falling back asleep.

 _That explains that but I still don't see who was calling my name._ She thought (Over here) the voice said. She saw a pale figure in front of her-it was Quilava. She tried to stand up bur a sharp pain in her paw forced her back down. (Careful. you're still weak from Devon's poison) the spirit commented and then added (your trainer got you here right in time).

(We all made it alive? Misty? Corsola? ) The spirit nodded (what about the 'rejects' I mean Icie and Shea and artik and Nika? Are they all right? Did they get out okay?)

(Hush little one, all is fine. those poor pokemon helped defeat the Espreon and Devon along with another)

(The cloaked person?) The young mouse asked. She'd seen the cloaked figure fire some kind of beam at Devon- when it turned she thought she had seen a blue tail. But at the time she thought it was the poison playing tricks on her. Quilava nodded. (He's never coming back after me? Or my friends? )

The spirit smiled (No. Never. The only place he's going is a looney bin for life)

(B-but what happened to Shea and the others?)

(They are all safe. In fact they totally free.)

(F-free?)

(They were given a choice as to which form to live in.)

She breathed a sigh of relief. (That's good. i didn't want them to be stuck with Devon forever... now that i know what he was.)

(You were as brave as an Entei to put up with that. Demon). Quilava complimented. (You did it baby. you got revenge for my death) she licked the young fire type's head (and now you're in safe paws er hands i can rest in peace)

(But that's means that I'll be alone.)

The spirit smiled. (Not really, sweetie. I'll always be in your heart. You have your trainer and your teammates to help guide you. )

(I know. thanks for helping me get that chain off and save them. I don't think ash would have lasted if Devon had gotten Pikachu poisoned)

Cyndaquil managed a smile. (Did you see the look on his face when we rammed into him using that um uh... that rollout type thing when you took over my-) the fire type yawned (my b-body)

(I like to call it a payback against that devil)

(So do i. mom, Wh-what if I get too scared or frightened and i-I don't know what to do?)

Quilava let out a quiet laugh as she licked her. (Keep me close in in your dreams. If you ever feel scared just remember I'm always there, watching over you.)

(Ok-okay) the younger fire type nodded and yawned. Within moments she was sound asleep.

 **Normal POV:**

The injuries that brutish malevolent hellion-for Quilava could not think of a better fitting description for Devon-had inflicted upon her hadn't fully healed and the whole experience had utterly wiped Cyndaquil out. She licked Cyndaquil's cheek lovingly. _She's grown up so much since I died. I'm so proud of her._ _She has brave strong warriors' spirit and heart inside._ She turned her gaze toward the sleeping duo by the bed. Celebi was right- he was the perfect trainer for cyndaquil _. He had risked so much in order to save her from Devon_.

(I hope Ho-Oh casts his soul into the deepest darkest parts of hell) Quilava silently whispered to herself. The fire type felt her body fading. Besides _I can always watch her from above_. Within moments, there was no sign the Volcano pokemon had ever been there.

XTime lapse x Time lapse x Time lapse x Time lapse x Time lapse x Time lapse x Time lapse x Time laspeX

It was late afternoon the next day. Ash and Misty were in their room with their pokemon out. Earlier Nurse Joy had told them Cyndaquil still needed to take it easy for a while and they should stay an extra night to make sure there were no after effects.

She had been released from the nurse's care and was in Ash's lap finishing off some cinnamon flavored poke-treats. He had found a bag of them in her room when he woke up next to a note that said they helped boost a Fire Type's power. Her right paw was in a hard cast whereas Pikachu still had his paw wrapped in the cast. Nurse joy told him they were to focus on healing their bodies so there was to be no battling for about three weeks. (.Shame you can't battle that much until your paw heals) Noctowl remarked as she stretched her wings.

She finished the treats and looked at her shiny teammate (doesn't bother me that much Noctowl) mentally she added _after what Devon put me through it's a relief._

Pikachu caught her eyes and seemed to know what she was thinking. (Don't worry Cyndaquil) he told her. (You and I can help cheer on everyone when they battle)

She nodded. (You're right Pikachu)

(But then you don't get to join in the fun Cinders) Totodile pointed out. (And it's fun to battle.)

Golduck looked over at the other water type (sometimes its fun just to kick back.)

(That's true) Corsola agreed.

Even we need some relaxation some time," Ash told them.

Bayleef lifted her head from the patch of afternoon sun she was in. (you especially) she muttered to him.

Togepi waddled over the fire type. (Are you all better from yesterday?)

Everyone looked at her. Ash and Misty had told the other pokemon what had happened when they had gone for a friendly training session earlier in the day. She nodded (it still hurts and scares me when I think about it) she admitted.

(It will be easier as time goes on) Pikachu told her but he didn't sound so certain.

She saw Ash's face go white for a few minutes as he looked over at his first pokemon with a look of sadness on his face. _Does pikachus look pale too? His facial expression is the same as Ash's_ she thought. _Something bad must have happened to them._ _I wish I could tell what they're thinking. But I don't think I would like it if I knew-_

Phanpy waved her trunk in front of Cyndaquil (you okay?) she asked,

(Oh, yeah) she didn't realize t she'd been spacing out.

She was aware of Ash trembling. Misty squeezed his hand and he stopped She felt tears roll down her face and she let them fall. She hadn't cried a lot when Devon had tortured her, when he had abused her. Not shed a tear when she heard that horrible battle. Now she let the tears fall- for herself, for the hybrid pokemon, for her mother and for whatever horrible thing had happened to make her trainer so sad. "It's okay to cry, Cyndaquil" Misty reassured her by patting her gently. The fire type looked up at the human. "It's okay to cry. You went through a lot"

(R-really?)

(If I were in your paws, I don't think I'd be able to deal with that beast without cracking) Noctowl fluttered over to where they were.

The other pokemon followed the bird's example. (I think I would have cowered like a human baby if I were to face that Espreon. You're pretty brave Cinders) Totodile added.

(You had real courage to stand up to Devon like that) Pikachu told her. Bayleef, Phanpy, Corsola, and Golduck all added their comments to the mix. She looked at her teammates as she stopped her tears. _They all think that was really brave_. She slowly smiled.

(Weren't you scared at all?) Togepi questioned.

(Plenty but there was something that kept my spirits up.)

The two humans smiled. "Hope?"

The fire type yawned (yes. I knew that if I gave up then D-Devon would have won and I'd just be another dull pit slave of his.)

The group huddled together and soon all but Cyndaquil and Ash were asleep. She looked out the window. _Thank you mom._

"Hey cyndaquil?"

(Hmm?) She sleepily looked up at him.

"W-would y-you mind if-if I traded you to Misty for a while? She's going to l-let me train Corsola..." he trailed off.

(I don't mind). She knew what he meant and why he wanted to do a switch-up. (You're worried about Devon coming back and- and finishing the job aren't you?) She whispered, almost inaudible.

The human nodded- she saw tears form in his eyes. She didn't blame him after the nightmare he had to go through. (You don't have to worry about that Ash)

"W-what do you mean?"

(Mom's spirit came to me last night while you were sleeping. She told me he wouldn't be coming after us and that the only place he's going is a looney bin.)

The human's face lit up like an evolutionary light. "Th-th-that's w-wonderful, Cyndaquil."

She licked his hand (get some rest. You deserve it) he didn't need any convincing of that - within a minute he was asleep, his head lying against Misty's side.

She looked towards the setting sun again. _Thank you again Quilava, Shea, Nika, Icie and artik and special thanks to that unknown hooded figure._ She yawned. (I wonder who it was. They are probably far away by now.) She said before falling asleep.

However she couldn't be more wrong. In fact the hooded figure that had saved them was near them. In fact she was in a different room in the very same Pokemon Center…

X scene change X scene change Xv scene change X scene change X

Tori came out of the shower in the bathroom her hair wet and back to its normal color but a few scattered streaks of blue still lingered. _Glad that's over with._ She thought as she dried her hair. _It feels so good to be me again._ She finished drying her hair and looked in the mirror. She scowled as she noticed a few scratches on her face from Devon and Espreon from where the mask had cracked. She hadn't noticed them the night before when Wyld Claw's soul had overtaken her ton perform a powerful amnesia attack after she removed the blood through a syringe.

"Stupid mask didn't last. I'm gonna have to ask Dad to send a new one." As she changed into her clothes she caught a glimpse of the numerous scars on her right leg and arms "lovely. I look like a razor leaf bombarded me. She sighed. _There are times i hate being what i am and time I just love it_. The good thing was she got a lot of sleep after being as the newspapers dubbed it the 'wild 'one '. The bad thing was the nightmares that followed.

She groaned as she pulled a long sleeved faded gray shirt over her head to hide the scars. . "I hate battle scars."

The locket around her neck hummed and she heard Wyld Claw's voice in her head. {Tis mere scratches. My young avatar}

 _Easy for you to say. You're an immortal spirit. You haven't had skin for eons_

Wyld Claw chuckled. {They are the marks of a well-fought battle. Bear them well}

Tori lowered her voice. " I know you're immortal and wise but put yourself in my shoes. I'd like to see you deal with that jerk and his cronies, changing back and rushing back here with you know who using you as a conduit all as a pathetic human."

{You're not pathetic}

" You know what I meant. And I got my leg nicked by that psycho .Not that anyone will take him seriously anymore." She grinned in the mirror and for a fraction of a second her reflection had three Feraligatr teeth on her jaw- two on the bottom and one on the top.

….

A few minutes later she limped from the bathroom wearing a pair of patched jeans and a faded tee shirt. Gusta was on her chair-eating worm shaped Poketreat from a packet. (Cera's here) the pidgey said before going back to destroying the sweet with her beak.

Indeed Cera, the green haired girl who healed the boy the night before, was on the bed. Tori rolled her eyes as she limped across the room to the bed. "Haven't you ever heard of knocking?"

Cera noticed the limp. "Devon slashed you last night?"

"It's nothing really..."

Gusta fluttered over to the bed. (Nothing? Ha! You should have heard her moaning last night)

Torri gave the bird a look. _Stupid featherbrain._

Cera's finger glowed as she walked up to Torri and touched the weak leg for a couple of minutes. A warm soothing tingling went up the injured leg.

"There. It's all healed"

"Thanks" Torri looked around then mouthed the word 'Celebi'. "You know it's considered rude manners to just barge in here. Humans consider it an insult."

"Then I suppose it is my great fortune NOT to be human. It is imperative that I relay a message from my lord if you get my drift."

"Why don't you just change to your true form?"

Cera let out a laugh that filled the room. She lowered her voiced "And give every human within fifty miles a chance to catch me? No offense but I've already been subject to torture by an evil human and I don't fancy repeating the process. "

"None taken. But not all humans are bad" Torri pointed out. "What about me? And the boy from last night? And that Sam kid you told me about? "

"True. But given the chance to snag someone like me whose powers are way more powerful than that of say, an ordinary Pidgey. "Cera indicated Gusta, "no offense dear one, for I know you are far from an ordinary bird "

(None taken. I think I know what you're getting at) Gusta stated (if the humans were to find out who you really are, they'd turn into power hungry, psychotic, humans who'd pursue you to the ends of the world. They wouldn't give an Ursaring's dung about your well-being. Well maybe a handle of them would... like the girl and boy from last night. You enjoy your freedom as much as the other you-know-whats or like any pokemon for that matter. You shouldn't be captured at all if you ask me. Everyone would chase you asking to change some event in time or another uses you for his or her own intentions. Besides time isn't something you can keep on repairing or modifying like a broken Pokégear or pokedex)

"Very true gusta. Perhaps you should have been a motivational speaker at home" Torri joked.

The bird ruffled her feathers. (Stay all sweet and docile? Miss out on all the fun and not getting my talons dirty? No thank you.)

"There was a point last night when the boy nearly recognized me last night." Cera said. "But it passed- he was in pain from the poison and everything else"

"He's got a lot of moxie," Torri added. "And such a large heart. He seems like the kind of person who'd put himself in dangerous situations if it meant the safety of his friends and pokemon. I saw that during the battle with ... him and the vision."

Cera nodded. "You don't meet a human like that every generation. That's why you-know- you appeared to him when he first set out. She could tell he had an enormous destiny" she lowered her voice to barely a whisper.

"Speaking of you –know-who he says that although he could not be here in person he sends his gratitude. If he had gotten his hands on any of us..." the temporary human shuddered.

(Seems reasonable to me if he is mainly known in Sinnoh and must watch over the creation trio.) Gusta said.

"The only way he can appear in this land is through… " Tori tapped the fang with a finger.

"True." Cera got up off the bed. "I must go. I hear the Ilex forest calling my name as well as the different time lines. Take care"

She closed her eyes. There was a bright flash of light as Tori and Gusta looked away for a few minutes. When they looked back Cera was gone, leaving only the scent of fresh flowers and petals scattered on the bed.

Tori rolled her eyes and sighed. … Legendaries..They always have to make a grand exit."

THE END

Author's notes: and there you have it folks! The conclusion of this fic! Did you get choked up during this chapter? I sure did! What were your favorite parts? Thanks again for reading and reviewing! Make sure to check out and review my other fics


	13. Side Story: How cyndaquil got free

Side Story: How cyndaquil got free by WyldClaw

plot : very short Side Story to Devon's Despicable Plan. I own nothing but the Espreon. It takes place when ash and misty are battling Espreon and Teriados.

XxX

Hearing the battle Cyndaquil felt useless. It was horrible hearing her friends' cries plus the gloating of that evil Espreon and unable to help. She couldn't bear what she was hearing. She tugged at the fireproof collar around her neck but it didn't budge. She tried an Ember but got a sharp zap from the ring around her back in return. _I wish I could help them._

She heard a sharp cry of pain from Corsola. (Please beat this monster) she whispered but she knew it wasn't going to be easy. If Corsola won Devon would use another one of his ruthless Pokémon or worse- one of his despicable man made creations for the second round. She shivered-she'd fought his horrible Teriados- a monstrous mix of Sandslash & Ariados with wings sharp to slice through a tree trunk. She barely pulled through that battle.

She saw a huge bolt of electricity come from the sky and heard Pikachu cry (and THIS is for Cyndaquil!) The Espreon screeched with agony when the attack hit. He must have knocked out Espreon with Thunder because the Shadow Hold vanished. But she still had the ring/ collar one and her paws tied up. _I failed. It's my fault they are fighting_ she thought with a heavy heart as she was forced to listen to the battle. She didn't like hearing her friends get beaten by that horrendous human. _His grudge is_ _against me. What does he want with them that he have to use me as bait?_

Soon she heard a loud ZZZZZAAAAP and a very loud shout of pain from her trainer. (NOOOOOOOO-) she screamed as she struggled to free herself. She was rewarded by a very painfully shock from the ring. Her mind from the horrific sounds of the fight to to the good times she had with him. (I have to warn him. but how can I escape?)

Devon's beatings had left her thin and weak. It didn't help that he pretty much starved her. She tried again but got a sharper zap this time. she looked up into the sky. She whispered (please. Somebody anybody … help). A big fat tear rolled down her bruised face and onto the ground.

No sooner had the tear absorbed into the ground there was a flash of light and Quilava's ghost appeared. (Q-Quil-M-Mom?)

The ghost nodded as she padded up to her chained foster daughter. . (I'm here,,, sweet-) the ghost's eyes went wide as Everstones when she saw the state Cyndaquil was in . the spots on her back and her forehead list up in pale blazing transparent flames and her eyes flashed. ( holy pokegods!) she whispered. ( baby .. what happened to you?)

Cyndaquil felt her dry throat choke as she tried to say the words. ( h-h-help..D-d-devon. K-kidnapped me a-a-and…) she trailed off, not knowing how to explain the abuse she had endured or what she'd learned.

(I know sweetheart. You were very very brave .) Quilava licked her forehead . The feeling of that ghostly tongue gave her strength.

(u-used m-m-me as… b-bait. Devon' going to or do something evil to them. - s-said that he has gonna get them for his b-boss.. need to stop d-dev-..) she tugged at the collar but got an electric shock in return,

She winced in pain and saw her foster mother's ghost's eyes flash fiercely as she looked at the chains.

The spirit held up a silver see through forepaw. Her eyes were fierce. (We can't allow him to do that. His boss is … beyond evil. He'll do .. unspeakable things to them )

Cyndaquil's question was barely a dry whisper. (y-you've m-met him?)

(yes.) The spirit sadly nodded. Cyndaquil knew there was some bad/sad history- history that was long since buried and part of the earth along with Quilava's body . (we have to stop him before your trainer gives in.)

the fire type shuddered. ( h-he t-told Ash he'd let-me … go …if..he won) she told the ghost.

Quilava snorted. ( and Umbreons evolve during the day.) She studied the chains hold cyndaquil prisoner. ( Those chains are near impossible to break… but there is one flaw in them)

(What?)

(They can't stand evolution or a strong boost of power.)

(M-m-me? Evolve? B-b-but-) she stammered. She had heard how evolution not only changed your body but also your mind and personality. She'd heard tales how it made pokemon totally go berserk if said pokemon wasn't ready.. She knew Bayleef had gone through a tough transition after she evolved . but she didn't feel right evolving- she liked the way she was and didn't want to change.

Quilava smiled. (I understand your concern. you don't want to evolve now and I completely respect that. But If I possess you for a short while I will be able to give you a power boost. A power boost sort of like evolution-one strong enough for the chains to break and to save your trainer but not enough to evolve you)

(y-You can do that?)

She nodded. (From what I've been told. It's a strange sensation. You are in your own mind and can still see and hear what's going on but can't control your own body. I won't take control of it for long- spirits like me can only possess creatures for a brief time for we are but a shell of ourselves. Can you mange that)

(I think so.) Cyndaquil said. (Will it hurt?)

The ghost shook her head. (It might be a bit cold at first when I first enter your body,)

(D-Devon had some h-hybrids he locked up somewhere. They're my friends. What about them?)

The spirit smiled warmly. (They'll be rescued in time. are you ready?)

Cyndaquil nodded. (You can still talk to me through your thoughts until I leave your body.)

The spirit touched her nose to Cyndaquil's own muzzle and a chill went through her body. It was like being plunged into ice –cold water. she saw a bright light en engulf her surroundings and heard something crack, She opened her eyes and felt her injures. But there was something like a warm comforting presence in her mind.

 _M-Mom?_ She looked down saw her good forepaw flick and smiled. They were going to save the day.

The End


End file.
